


Football & Pride

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cheating, Domestic, F/M, Football Player Dean, Hurt Castiel, John Winchester is good, Kid Fic, M/M, Mary Winchester is evil, Michael is blond with blue eyes, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Winchester wants to make sure the pure blood line is continued and she won't let a mutt like Castiel Novak ruin her son's life. She has bigger plans that don't include a lesser Omega then her son is entitled to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful tiffanywinchester for being my Muse for this and being a huge help with this fic! Enjoy and please read & gimmy feedback!  
> ~~means video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the amazing 'The Would-Be Queen' for making this awesome Football Dean manip for this fic!!

  


  
  
  
Lawrence, Kansas  
  
  
Castiel’s breath caught in his throat as the downright sinful moans escaped his mouth as Dean slid in and out of his tight hole.  
  
“Fuck baby” Dean licked his lips, watching the Omega’s hips rolling against him, groaning at the sight of his greedy hole devouring his cock effortlessly.  
  
The Omega was beautiful like this, panting, legs open, face flushed with filthy moans and mewls coming from his plush pink mouth as the Alpha swirled his hips into him. Dean caressed his lover’s chest and stomach, taking his time and moved into the Omega slow and deep.  
  
There was nothing like being inside of his Castiel.  
  
The Omega reached for him and Dean went willingly, loving his arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed hungrily, slowly swirling their tongues, playful nips as Dean’s hips snapped a bit faster, gaining loud moans from the blue eyed beauty beneath him. “I love you”  
  
“I love you… ohhh” Castiel cried out, threw his head back into the pillows as Dean moved at just the right angle, sending tingling sensations through him, curling his toes as he opened his legs wider for the Alpha.  
  
They were young, 17 and 16 but they had been best friends since middle school and they had been inseparable. They shared their first kiss together, first make-out session that had turned into exploring each other’s bodies and the pleasures that came with it and then last year had gone all the way.  
  
Now every chance they had they would greedily drown in each other. Between school and Dean’s intense Football schedule, they didn’t see each other as much as they wanted. Different classes and living almost thirty minutes away from each other made things a bit difficult. They hid their romantic relationship from Dean’s family. His parents were traditional, the Winchesters came from a long line of pure bloods. Mary had expectations for her son and she even bordered on vain and downright mean when it came to ‘lesser’ bloodlines. Dean was chasing his dream of playing pro football and already had a scholarship lined up and Castiel was in full support. Dean was tall, only 17 and already 6’3”, he was broad in the shoulders, a strong Alpha. He was a dominate Safety on the field that hit hard and tackled without mercy.  
  
Yet with Castiel, his precious Omega he was nothing but gentle and loving.  
  
The Alpha’s thrusts sped up as Castiel’s nail’s dug into his back and shoulders, repeatedly hitting the Omega’s sweet spot. “Dean…. Dean…”  
  
“Yeah baby… feel so good” Dean licked into his mouth as Castiel came, swallowing his loud moan as he coated both of their stomachs.  
  
The Alpha slid in once, twice and came deep inside his lover, growling against Castiel’s neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin.  
  
Dean’s bedroom door suddenly swung open and both yelped in surprise as they scrambled to cover themselves.  
  
“Dad…” Dean was sitting up looking at his father John with wide eyes, his left arm protectively over Castiel that tried to hide behind him, blushing furiously.  
  
His parents and little brother weren’t supposed to be home.  
  
John Winchester looked away, smiling and shaking his head, huffing an amused laugh. “Keep it down, don’t let your mother hear you” He said turning to walk out and then looked back at Dean. “She won’t be happy” John said looking at his son with an intense and even sad look, glanced at Castiel then back at Dean before leaving, locking Dean’s bedroom door behind him.  
  
Dean let out a breath and dramatically collapsed back onto a giggling Castiel. Thank gods his father was awesome.  
  
**#**  
  
“What are they doing in there?” Mary demanded as John entered their kitchen.  
  
“Studying and goofing off”  
  
Mary sighed. She didn’t care much for Castiel Novak. The Omega was much too close to her Alpha son and she didn’t like it. They were just friends, at least Dean insisted they were but she saw the way they looked at each other.  
  
Castiel was adopted along with his brother Gabriel by what Mary called a poor excuse of existence, Chuck and Naomi Novak. Mary and John had gone to school with them and they hadn’t been able to conceive pups, so the couple had adopted. Mary called that rotten blood lines, and orphaned pups as mutts. And mutts weren’t good enough for her sons, Dean or Sam. They were of pure blood and she would be damned if she let an Omega like Castiel shame her son and their lineage.  
  
She started dinner as Sam started to set the table without being told, the thirteen year old was an angel. She turned back to the sink that faced their side porch, there was Dean embracing a flushed looking Castiel, her son was practically eating the Omega’s face.  
  
Rage boiled inside of her. Her eldest son bluntly lied to her face repeatedly, she had asked him many times about their relationship and Dean had denied it _every_ time, yet there he was, caressing the mutt’s face adoringly, smiling and kissing him softly now.  
  
No, this would end and it would start with her announcement at dinner. She watched angrily as Castiel left as Dean playfully smacked his behind, making the Omega yelp and smile as Dean bit his lip watching him leave before coming back in from the garage.  
  
Mary took a deep breath to calm herself. Tonight she would tell Dean what his future entailed and it did not include that mutt of an Omega.  
  
**#**  
  
After a quick shower Dean came downstairs for dinner, sitting across from his baby brother Sam as their father and mother sat at the ends of the tables.  
  
After light table talk about school, football and John’s new restoration project, Mary cleared her throat and smiled at Dean.  
  
“What?” Dean felt uncomfortable when she did that.  
  
“I have an announcement to tell you and I’m so happy. This has taken almost a year to set up and make the right choice for you” She started. Dean stopped eating and looked at his father who only looked at him apologetically.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Dean asked looking back at his mother. He glanced at Sam but his brother looked as clueless as he felt.  
  
“We are a pure blood family and to re-enforce our strong family tree and centuries of tradition, we have arranged your engagement to to eldest Omega of a very prominent family. He is sixteen, the perfect age.”  
  
“What!” Dean stood, knocking over his chair. He was livid.  
  
Mary stood and made her way to him. Mary Winchester was an Alpha while John Winchester was an Omega and everyone knew who ran the household; Mary was a force to be reckoned with. She ran her hands over her son’s chest, as if removing dust before looking up into his angry green eyes, her own green eyes reflecting that anger, challenging him to go against her. “Dean, listen to me very carefully. You are now engaged to marry and mate Omega Michael Milton. Your football scholarship and all your dreams will happen with him by your side. I know what is best for you and you will NOT shame me and this family. There is nothing you can say to stop what is happening; the Miltons are honored that their son has been chosen to be yours.” She said as she returned to her seat and looked back up at him. “Your grandfather is ecstatic. He was the one that chose your father for me and he is the one that chose Michael for you and he will chose for Sam when the time comes” Dean looked at his little brother, he looked green at the thought.  
  
Dean started for the stairs, he needed to get away from his mother.  
  
“Dean think very carefully of the consequences if you refuse to cooperate. This is your family’s lineage and tradition, your family’s image as a respected pack. Scholarships disappear all the time” Were his mother’s last words to him as he closed his bedroom door behind him.  
  
He wiped his face as pain filled him. The room smelled of the Omega he loved… how was he supposed to tell Cas…  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel was sure. It felt a bit surreal and he couldn’t really keep the smile from his face. He was almost at Dean’s house, he wasn’t sure how he was going to tell him but he had to. It had already been four days since they last saw each other because of Dean’s practice schedule and he couldn’t really wait anymore.  
  
He was just about to knock on the side porch door he always went in from when it was pulled open just before his fist connected.  
  
“Castiel, come in” Mary Winchester scared him a bit. Dean had insisted they hid their relationship from his mother, Mary didn’t bother hiding her dislike of him.  
  
The Omega followed her into the kitchen and as he started towards the stairs, Mary grabbed him tightly by the arms and shoved him into a chair by the breakfast table. Castiel yelped and rubbed at his arm where she had gripped him painfully.  
  
“Dean isn’t home and you won’t be seeing him anymore” Mary started, green eyes radiated anger and she snubbed her nose at him.  
  
“I don’t underst-“  
  
“It’s very simple, I know you’ve been nothing but a slut and seduced my son.”  
  
“I love Dean-“ But she interrupted him again.  
  
“If you really love Dean, you will let him go and let him have the life he is meant for, one that you don’t fit in”  
  
Tears filled Castiel’s eyes as he looked up at the woman that had never hidden her hatred towards him. She knew about them and she clearly did not want Castiel in Dean’s life. A chocked sob escaped him and he covered his mouth as he mumbled.  
  
Mary glared at him. “What did you say?”  
  
“I-I’m pregnant” Castiel could feel the rage rolling off of the female Alpha in waves. Mary came close to him and Castiel couldn’t help but try and move away. She gripped his shoulders painfully and shook him once, making him look up at her, his lips trembling.  
  
“If you want to keep that abomination, you won’t tell Dean, in fact you will disappear. And if you don’t do as I say, I will make sure you never see that pup. Leave and you can keep the pup, stay and once you give birth, you will never see it again and it should be easy enough to convince Dean the pup isn’t his. You’d be surprised what teenage boys will agree to say for money. I could find an Alpha student at your school, maybe someone even Dean knows, to say he slept with you and got you pregnant.”  
  
Castiel couldn’t believe what she was saying. She would go that far to make sure Dean didn’t stay with him.  
  
“Besides, if you tell Dean you’re pregnant, you will ruin his dreams, all the hard work he has put in to becoming a pro player and he is well on his way. Is that what you want for Dean? To ruin his life by saying this runt you’re carrying is his? If you really love Dean then you’ll stay away from him, I’ll even help you”  
  
Castiel ran away from the Winchester house.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Five months… five months Castiel had just disappeared and Dean didn’t understand. He had gone to Castiel’s house and Gabriel and Mr. and Mrs. Novak told him that Castiel had just packed his things one weekend while they had all been out and moved out, only leaving a note behind saying he loved them and would be in contact when he was ready.  
  
Once a month they got a letter from Castiel, telling them he was ok and he loved them, there was never any details or any mention of where he had gone or why, and never anything about Dean.  
  
It didn’t take long for Dean to realize that maybe Castiel had heard about his engagement and just left… he would have done the same if the tables were reversed. Dean would never admit it but he had cried, missing his Omega, missing Castiel’s smile, how his ocean blue eyes lit up when they spotted Dean. How Castiel had felt against him when they made love… His brother Sam had caught him one night, silently crying in his room and Sam had just came and sat next to him, giving him silent support because he knew no words would make Dean feel better.  
  
Now, Dean stood in one of the dark blue tailored suits his mother had bought him and he was ignoring his future mate and husband, who stood across the crowded room of their engagement party, looking over at him, giving the Alpha curious glances and shy smiles.  
  
Sam came and stood next to Dean, dressed just as nicely as his brother and leaned towards him to be discreetly heard over the roar of the rowdy room. “Dean I know you miss him, but don’t make him leaving hold you back, he left because it was the only way you could both move forward.” Dean glared at Sam, his little brother had never said anything before and the words coming out felt like a slap. “I know this won’t be easy… I know that and I’m sorry. But maybe you should give Michael a chance… none of this is his fault.”  
  
Dean could only stare at his brother. He hated to admit it, but he was right. Cas wasn’t coming back, no matter how much he looked for him and how much he questioned the Omega’s family. Cas was gone and it wasn’t really Michael’s fault. He knew nothing about Dean and Castiel. Dean wasn’t being fair.  
  
Castiel had left him before he could leave him. He had been so angry and hurt Castiel had just left, he never stopped to think of how things could have gone if Dean had been the one to brake things off because of this engagement. He didn’t think he could have handled those bright blue eyes full of tears and that beautiful face contorted in pain… or the hurt and vulnerable scent Castiel would have radiated because of him…. In the end Castiel had just been protecting himself, protected both of them from the despair and pain they would have felt if they had ended things in person…  
  
Dean swallowed the lump of emotions he had swimming in his chest and willed his unshed tears to stop from falling and nodded. He whipped his mouth with his hand, looked at Sam for confirmation on how he looked and Sam nodded, giving him a sad but encouraging smile. Dean licked his lips nervously and turned towards where his future stood and went to meet him like a gentleman Alpha should.  
  
  


**#####**

 

**Topika, Kansas**

**Two months later, Stormont-Vail Hospital**

 

The cry of a new born pup sounded throughout the room and Castiel sighed in exhausted relief as the nurses took the pup away to check the pup and to clean, weigh and measure the pup before finally inking the pup’s foot and stamping it on the birth certificate. The nurse then came back into the room and made her way over to the Omega with his pup wrapped in a soft blue blanket.

“Congratulations, you have a boy” The nurse smiled as she handed the pup over and Castiel couldn’t stop his happy tears as he held his pup for the first time. “He’s a big boy, 10pounds and 20.13inches long”

The Omega had been nervous at first but as soon as he took the pup in his arms and looked at the little face, suddenly, it was like nothing else mattered in his life until then. This perfect little pup needed him to keep him safe, and Castiel never felt so needed and protective as he did then. That was when he knew what unconditional love was.

The pup settled against him and slowly opened his eyes, they were a dark blue but Castiel knew they would change to their true color in a few months. He secretly hoped they would be green… like his father’s. The pup just stared at him, quiet and studying and Castiel couldn’t stop smiling, their pup was beautiful, he wanted so much for Dean to see him.

The rest of the room disappeared to Castiel, the only thing he could see and hear was his pup. He nuzzled him, letting his scent wash over the pup, safety, home, love and happiness. Castiel let his tears fall, so overwhelmed with this beautiful little creature he and Dean had made and their scents mixed as one, giving the pup its natural scent of sunflowers like Castiel and woodsy pines… like Dean.

“Do you have a name for him so I can add it to the birth certificate?” The nurse asked gently, enjoying the loving image of Mama and pup in front of her.

Castiel nodded, eyes lingering on the pup. He had filled out the birth certificate last night when he had been admitted into the hospital during his contractions; all that was left was the pup’s name.

“Hunter… Hunter Winc-“

“Ma’am you can’t be in here!” The sudden commotion at the entrance of the room made everyone turn to look and Castiel wanted to disappear.

“Get out of my way” Mary Winchester demanded as she made her way to Castiel’s bedside. The Omega held his pup tighter against him, wanting to shield him from the woman starring down at the pup with mixed emotions Castiel couldn’t begin to sort out. “Get out all of you” She said, eerily calm.

To Castiel’s complete shock and dismay the nurses and doctor exited the room, all but one. The same nurse that had asked Castiel for the name and had cleaned his pup stayed. She was by the door but seemed to refuse to leave Castiel and the pup with this over baring woman and Castiel had never felt so thankful of a stranger.

“I’ve been keeping an eye on you,” Mary started. Castiel didn’t think she noticed the nurse that stayed. Mary leaned towards him, acid green eyes glaring at him, making Castiel move away as much as he could in his condition, with the treasure in his arms. “I’m going to make this very simple for you Castiel.” She practically spat his name. “I will let you keep this mutt, even give you a monthly ‘contribution’ we will call it, to make sure you have all that you need for the runt and you to live here in Topika. But make no mistake and do not take this kind act as a weakness. The moment you even try to contact Dean in any way shape or form, I will sue for custody of the runt and you can be sure I will get it and I will never allow you to see this mutt ever again.” Castiel had tears running down his face as he nodded to her demands, holding his pup tightly against him, nuzzling him. He couldn’t lose his pup. “Oh and one last thing, don’t you dare give this runt the Winchester name” And with that she turned, glared at the nurse that had remained and exited the room.

Castiel had already listed Dean Winchester as the father on the birth certificate. Mary hadn’t said anything about that, only that he couldn’t give the Winchester name.

The nurse came over to his then. “Are you alright?”

“Yes… thank you” Castiel petted his son’s light hair and nuzzled him. The pup was almost sleeping. “His name is Hunter Novak”

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
**Shawnee, Kansas**  
**Five Years Later**  
  
Castiel watched on as Dean tackled the other player, keeping the other team from scoring. “Yes!” He cheered, bouncing on the sofa clapping.  
  
“Are the Cowboys winning?” Gabriel came and sat next to him quickly, stuffing his mouth with the caramel popcorn he had just made.  
  
“So far, Dean looks amazing on the field” Castiel said, eyes never leaving the Alpha on his TV screen. Gabriel glanced at him, sad smile on his face as he watched his little brother watch the man he loved live his dream.  
  
A lot had happened in five years. Castiel had saved the money Mary Winchester still sent him every month and bought a house for himself and Hunter. It was a good neighborhood with lots of kids for Hunter to make friends and not far from school and the grocery store.  
  
Gabriel had followed him to the neighborhood with his family, wife and Omega Kali and their pup Thomas. Hunter loved his cousin. Thomas was older by two years but the boys were inseparable. Castiel was thankful to have Gabriel near. He had told Gabriel everything about the circumstances involving Hunter and Dean. The Beta had been livid but Castiel had begged him to just be here for him and not try to do anything, he couldn’t lose Hunter too, losing Dean had been hard enough and it was still painful.  


Reluctantly Gabriel had promised to do nothing and just enjoyed his brother and nephew in his life. Castiel was a stay at home Omega, nesting and fussing over his pup and Hunter was a good little pup. Smart and full of life and Gabriel couldn’t argue with how happy Castiel was, at least when Hunter was awake.

He knew his brother better then anyone, the Omega still nursed his broken heart over Dean Winchester. Always the brave and happy face to the world and especially Hunter, but Gabriel would catch Castiel at moments, blue eyes distant and dazed, longing edged into his scent as he thought about the Alpha.

The Alpha had done well for himself. After three years playing football at the University of Kansas, Dean Winchester left college early and was drafted by the Dallas Cowboys. Castiel had been following his career since Dean had made a big splash playing during college and followed his career ever since.

He never missed a game. It was the only way he could see Dean…

The Alpha had grown even bigger and Castiel would let himself think of him at night and imagine him there with him and sometimes… sometimes he would cry because of the void he felt, the loneliness and longing he still felt for Dean.

He tried to be productive with his feelings and emotions. He had realized early on after running away from the Winchester house that he couldn’t keep everything inside, he wasn’t healing that way. So he wrote to Dean. He wrote letters about how he felt, his fears, his love, their pup… He never sent them however, he couldn’t, not if it meant he would lose Hunter because Mary Winchester had been very clear about their ‘agreement’.

She tested him at times.

She would send him tickets to Dean’s games when he was with the Chiefs and when the Cowboys played in Kansas. She wanted to see if he would be foolish enough to go and so many times he had wanted to… so many times he had gotten ready to go, dressed Hunter in the team’s colors and started for the door only to stop when his hand touched the door nob. He would look at his pup, his green eyes bright and happy smile as he held on to him and Castiel couldn’t take the chance, couldn’t take the chance that Mary would find out and take Hunter away from him.

Castiel had found a new hobby when Hunter was born. He had bought himself a video camera and Castiel had taken to filming Hunter. He had found a free online program that allowed him to edit the home movies and he enjoyed it.

“Touchdown!” Castiel and Gabriel cheered and hugged as Kali and the two pups came into the living room.

“I’m guessing the Cowboys won?” Kali smiled. She knew about Dean but she never mentioned him, she had told Gabriel there was no point, Castiel was dealing as best as he could but for an Omega raising a pup alone and forced to stay away from the father, nothing about it was right.

“Yes” Castiel smiled as the Cowboys won the game and the players celebrated on the filed, hugging and cheering.

“Mama, I’m hungry” Hunter said, climbing up on the sofa to cuddle up to Castiel. The Omega wrapped his arms around his pup and started peppering his face with kisses making the pup giggle and push him away playfully.

“What does my baby want to eat?” Castiel said, still tickling his pup, the sound of his pup’s laughter music to his ears.

“I want to make funny faces!” Hunter said as Castiel put him on the floor. The pup followed him into the kitchen with Gabriel and Thomas in tow.

“Ok, let me get what we will need” Castiel said opening the refrigerator, pup at his side, he started handing the little one things they would need and Hunter started to carefully put them on the counter.

“Funny faces? He wants to eat funny faces?” Gabriel was confused and Thomas and Hunter started laughing while Castiel smirked at him.

“No dad, uncle Cas makes eggs sandwiches and we put faces on them!” Thomas explained. Gabriel arched a brow and looked at Castiel curiously.

“Come help me” Castiel told his brother, who came to stand next to him while Hunter and Thomas climbed up on the chairs in front of the counter. Kali came and stood behind them, resting her hands on the back of the chairs.

The Omega had already boiled a few eggs the night before so they had plenty to work with. He quickly mixed some of the boiled eggs with mayo, a bit of mustard, paprika and salt and pepper. He popped toasts in the toaster while the pups watched on eagerly.

Once the toasts were toasted, he put the egg salad he had just made on them and set them on paper plates before putting one in front of the four of them, Kali had declined not wanting any.

“Ok, what do you guys want to put on them?”

“I want eyes!” Hunter said. Castiel took four of the left over boiled eyes and cut them in half, laying them on everyone’s toasts.

“Green, red or black eyes?” The Omega asked the two smiling pups. Gabriel watched on amused.

“Green and red! But Mama can I please have salami on mine?” Hunter asked, giving his best innocent look. Castiel had already taken a piece out, knowing he would ask for it. He took off the egg eyes and put the salami on his pup’s toast and put the eyes back.

“Ok green and red for Hunter, Thomas what color eyes for you?” He asked as he cut up a sweet pickle and laid two little pieces over the egg eyes. He then cut up a a small red tomato and added the pieces to the eyes.

“Red!” Thomas said. Castiel nodded and cut one small tomato in half and placed the pieces over the egg eyes.

Castiel continued with the two pups requests and made his own as well as Gabriel’s.

“Tada!” The Omega said happy as the pups each took their plates and started eating the ‘Funny Face’ lunch.

“Nice little bro, nice” Gabriel complimented as he took the sweet pickle nose off his ‘Funny Face’ and eat it. “Thanks”

 **#**  
  
It was later in the day, and Castiel would never forget today. Gabriel and his pack had left after lunch. Hunter was coloring at the kitchen table. Castiel watched his pup for a few moments. He was already so big at five years old, so smart and full of life. Green eyes a few shades darker then Dean’s and had light brown hair. Hunter looked very much like his father. He only seemed to have Castiel’s mouth, he even had Dean’s freckles all over his little body.

The Omega snapped himself out of his daze, not wanting to start thinking about the Alpha. He missed him every day and it never really got any better, especially sense Hunter looked so much like the Alpha, it was bittersweet.

He grabbed the mail he had brought in earlier and started looking threw the few bills when he found a pretty and neat envelope with his name in cursive on it. He opened it quickly and found a simple and beautiful wedding invitation.

Castiel dropped the invitation, he was going to be sick. He knew it was Mary that had purposely sent it to him and he cried, his face in his hands as he sat on the sofa.  
  
Dean was getting married… Castiel stomach twisted and he couldn’t contain the pain filled sobs that escaped his lips. His throat felt too tight and heart hammered out of control in his chest.

Of course Dean had moved on, he was sweet and passionate and handsome and… anyone would be lucky to be his… and Castiel had been his, once upon a time… Castiel always knew this would eventually happen but Mary had made sure to throw it in his face, that Dean had forgotten him and moved on.

“Mama?” Hunter had never really seen his Mama cry. He would hear him sometimes at night but seeing him so sad made the pup sad too, the strong scent of pain and lost was strong around his Mama. He slid off the kitchen chair and ran over to him, his little face worried and curious.

Castiel tried to compose himself and wiped his face. “I’m sorry baby”

“Don’t cry Mama, I love you” Hunter said hugging the Omega tightly and Castiel couldn’t hold it in any longer and cried against his pup, holding the only and most important thing is his life. Dean and he had made Hunter out of love, even if the Alpha didn’t know, he had given Castiel the most precious gift of their love together, Hunter.

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
**Dallas, Texas**  
  
**Seven years later**  
  
“Dean wants pups” Michael laid against his lover after their session. His Alpha wanted pups and he didn’t.  
  
“What did you tell him?” The Omega’s lover asked, kissing down his neck.  
  
“Same thing I’ve been telling him for years, I don’t want pups. We fought again, he left. I came here” Michael had been cheating on his husband and mate for the last three years. He had met Inias at a NFL party. Dean and his team mates were celebrating and all of the players had brought their mates and dates to the huge ordeal.  
  
Inias was an Omega just like Michael and was mated and married to Dean’s team mate and best friend Benny Lafitte, Cowboy’s defensive tackle. It wasn’t uncommon for Alpha’s Omegas to be friend and hang out together, but it was uncommon for Omegas to sleep together, it was looked at as very taboo and not something society welcomed, but it was a very rare occurrence.  
  
Neither wanted to lose the lifestyle they both had, and leaving their Alphas was not an option, so they were content in being wrapped into each other.  
  
Inias sat up and took the double headed dildo they used and went into the bathroom to clean it. They tried to always meet at this condo Inias had made Benny buy years before for when his family came to visit so they wouldn’t stay with them in their mansion.  
  
Michael sat on the bed and watched his lover wash the toy. “Do you love Benny?”  
  
Inias smirked and glanced at him. “Do you love Dean?”  
  
Michael looked away. “I do… but he’s never home and when he is its practice and talks about having pups…” He liked to tell himself those were the only reasons, but a few months before he had started his affair with Inias years ago, he had thought his sex life with his Alpha was normal, Dean was always rough and liked to only have him from behind, telling himself the Alpha just had a thing for his ass.  
  
One night he had asked Dean to be more gentle and the Alpha was, but when Dean was close, Michael had heard him whisper someone else’s name as he came. That fight had been massive, it had been years ago and he didn’t remember the name but he was sure Dean had been cheating and the Alpha told him he wasn’t and the fight had been pretty bad.  
  
Michael had actually been the one to go and find the Alpha a few hours later and asked again if he was cheating if something was wrong with him and Dean had repeatedly told him no, there was no one else and there was nothing wrong with him. They had made up and that was when the Alpha started talking about pups. Then Michael met Inias and here they were.  
  
Inias nodded, put the toy where he hid it and came and sat next to the blond Omega. “I love Benny too, but it’s as you said, never home but I want pups and Benny doesn’t”  
  
Michael looked at him wide eyed, it was the first time Inias had told him that.  
  
Their affair was out of convenience and need for attention, they both knew that, but it also made things bearable when they were lonely.  
  
Michael caressed Inias’ dark hair before kissing him.  
  
  


**#####**

 

“Dean….oh….” Michael grasped at the bed sheets tightly as the Alpha fucked into him from behind. Large strong hands gripping his hips holding him still as Dean thrust into him at a punishing pace.

The Alpha growled and pushed him down, making the Omega bury his face into the mattress as Dean took a good grip of his shoulders and fucked him harder, making him cry out as his climax shot out of him, soaking the sheets beneath him. “Alpha” He gasped out as Dean slammed into him erratically and came deep into him with a snarl against the Omega’s neck.

 

**#####**

**Shawnee, Kansas**

“Thommy! Mama will get really mad if he finds us in his closet” Hunter growled at his cousin, Thomas wanted to go explore in his uncle’s ‘restricted’ area, his closet. It was the only area in the whole house he had told the pups repeatedly not to go into. So of course, Thomas wanted to.

“You’re such a goody goody” Thomas teased as he spotted a large chest. It was about 17inches long and 15inches wide, while 15inch high. It had a handle on the top and twisting lock.

“I just don’t like upsetting Mama” Hunter insisted.

“Look what I found” Thomas took the chest out of the closet and hurried to Hunter’s bedroom with the younger pup in tow.

“Thomas put it back!” Hunter hissed before looking over his shoulder. Even with the bedroom door closed he was worried his Mama would come and catch them.

“Come on, stop being baby, you’re almost twelve. Besides don’t you want to know what’s in this?”

Hunter fidgeted before sighing and sitting down next to his cousin. He did want to see what was in it.

Thomas smiled and opened the chest. “What is all this?” It was filled with folded letters written by hand, pictures, Football game tickets, a wedding invitation and a row of fifteen small home DVDs in individual cases, all labeled with dates. Everything in the box was neat and orderly placed.

Thomas took out the pictures and started going through them. “Holy shit” He handed them off to Hunter and then picked up the letters. _‘Dear Dean’_ was at the top of every single one. Thomas scanned down the letters and saw _‘our pup’_ and _‘Hunter’_ and _‘I miss you’_ repeatedly in every letter. He put them back and looked at the Football tickets, some ten years old, the older ones where for Kansas Chiefs games and the rest for… Dallas Cowboys.

“Hunter this is… this is why uncle Cas is always watching the Cowboys…” He started and looked at his cousin that was staring at a picture in his hands, eyes wide with mixed emotions Thomas couldn’t name.

Thomas took out the wedding invitation and saw the name again.

“Dean Winchester is my dad…” Hunter had tears going down his face as Thomas finally took the picture he had been staring at. It was a picture of a much younger Castiel, firmly wrapped in Dean Winchester’s arms who was laughing at something Castiel had said.

The pups went through the pictures and there weren’t many but a few of them had Castiel and Dean obviously together and very clearly in love.

“That’s why your Mama never misses a game, he’s watching your Dad…” Thomas had no idea what else to say. Hunter looked so confused and upset. The pup took the wedding invitation and looked at the date. He had been five and... He remembered that day his Mama had cried holding him for a long time, it had been because of this… “Your dad is a Football star”

“My dad doesn’t want me or Mama.” Hunter said firmly and started to put things back in the chest angrily.

“Hunter”

“Put it all back! I don’t want to talk about it” Hunter yelled and ran out of the room. Thomas felt horrible, he hadn’t been trying to upset his cousin, he had never thought this was going to be what they found. He put everything back into the chest, as neatly as it had been. He wondered what was on the home videos but he put it out of his mind and hid the chest under Hunter’s bed.

**#**

“Mama!” Hunter came running into the living room and went straight to his Mama, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Castiel hugged his pup and caressed his back. “What’s wrong baby?” Castiel tried pulling away to look at his son but the pup just held on tighter and buried his face against his neck, inhaling his Mama’s calming scent.

“I love you Mama” Castiel frowned and held his pup against him, soothing him. He had no idea why Hunter was so upset. After a few moments the pup calmed down some and took a deep breath. “I know why you watch the Cowboys”

Castiel’s whole body tensed and the pup held on tighter, keeping his face in the crook of his Mama's neck. The Omega stared wide eyed at the TV, watching as Dean tackled another player.

He had no clue how Hunter had figured it out but the pup didn’t want to talk about it, he had made up his own mind about what he thought happened and Castiel had no idea how to even begin to explain to his eleven year old the circumstances of his father’s absence.

 

**#####**

**Lawrence, Kansas**

John sat down at the in home office he and Mary shared, the woman took care of all their finances but their 40th wedding anniversary was approaching and he wanted to surprise his Alpha with a trip to Italy so he wanted to look for good trip packages.

Mary was on the phone in the living room about Dean and Michael visiting this weekend so he took the opportunity of her distraction to plan for the trip.

He sat at the desk and turned on the computer. When the screensaver disappeared he was surprised to find their bank statement opened. He was just about to minimize the window when something caught his eye. There was a wire transfer from their account on the first in the amount of 4000.00 to a C. Novak.

Novak.

John remembered that name too well. His gut started to twist and he clicked on the previous months. There on the 1st was a wire for the same amount to the same person, C. Novak. John went back six months and every single time, there it was, on the first, $4000 to C. Novak.

He picked up the phone and called the bank. After identifying himself he asked what he needed to know, how long ago had the wires been issued and if they could tell him where.

“Oh Mrs. Winchester had issued it as an automatic payment on the first of every month and it started over ten years ago, if you give me a moment I will get the exact date for you.”

“Yes thank you”

“It stated September 1st 2004, and they have been going to the same Wells Fargo account ever since, in Shawnee Kansas to a Castiel Novak”

John was going to be sick. Why was Mary sending Dean’s first love money for eleven years? Millions of reasons went through his mind. “Thank you” He hung up before the bank employee could say anything else.

Shawnee was maybe thirty minutes to an hour away, depending on traffic.

Tomorrow was the 2nd of the month, he looked up the exact address on the Wells Fargo in Shawnee. He needed to find Castiel Novak and find out what the hell this was.

**#**

**Shawnee Kansas**

John knew he was being ridiculous, there was no way to guaranty if Castiel would actually go to the bank today, but he had nothing else to go on. He had searched online for Castiel Novak and he only found his high school picture and such, nothing else.

He sat in his car and took a sip of his third coffee of the morning when he saw him. There was Castiel, looking healthy and smiling to… a pup. They were walking on the sidewalk of the beautiful April morning, and John wanted to scream. They passed John’s car, oblivious of him being there and tears hit John’s eyes as he took a good look at the happy pup. The pup was obviously about ten or so and looked so much like Dean.

This was why he had disappeared. He had been pregnant with Dean’s pup and Mary… the realization made him sick. Mary had most likely threatened Castiel, the Omega was not who Mary had wanted Dean to end up with and Castiel being pregnant would have changed all of Mary’s plans for Dean.

John took out his phone and took a video of Castiel and the pup. The boy had stopped to pet a dog and Castiel called out to him. John lowered the window just as the pup yelled out “Mama wait!” to a laughing Castiel. Castiel hugged the pup and they went into the bank.

He couldn’t imagine what Mary had said exactly, but Dean had taken Castiel’s leaving him hard and John was sure none of this had been easy for the Omega either, the way he used to look at Dean had made John smile at the innocent and full of awed love directed at his son from the blue eyed Omega.

**#**

When John returned home, he found Mary in their kitchen. “Oh good you're home I was-“

“How could you do this” The anger and seriousness from her husband’s tone made Mary stop short. She just looked at him confused.

“Dean has a pup! We have a grandson, minutes away from here and you’ve kept him hidden all this time! For ten years Mary!”

Mary closed her eyes and looked away. She gripped the counter and took a deep breath. “I was just trying to do what was best for Dean”

“If this had been what was best for Dean you wouldn’t of hidden him from me. You wanted the high class Omega because of status, he can’t even keep our son happy! You took the one Omega Dean really did love, you took away his pup, it was up to him to make a decision on what to do about it not yours!”

“You can’t tell Dean!” Mary yelled back. Dean and Michael were coming this weekend and she was damned if she would let John tell him anything.

“Like hell I can’t. Either you tell him when he gets here or I will”

“I’ll leave you” Mary threatened and John came to stand inches from her.

“Then pack your bags. You kept my grandson from me, you lied to all of us, played Dean and used him to get what you wanted out of his life. Wealth. You’re disgusting” And with that he turned and left her standing there, staring after him.


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
**Days later, Saturday Morning**  
  
  
Sam arrived at their parents’ house first. He had just gotten off the phone with Dean when he walked into the house, hearing his parents argue heatedly in the living room.  
  
“Hey guys, everything ok?”  
  
“Sam!” Mary quickly made her way to her youngest son and hugged him tightly. “Everything is fine” She said as they heard a car pull up. Sam watched his mother look back at his father then hurried to the front door.  
  
“What the hell is going on?” He asked his father. John sighed and wiped his face with his hand, the usual sign of him being frustrated about something.  
  
“You’ll find out with your brother, but your mother and I are talking divorce” After the initial finding out of Castiel, John had questioned Mary mercilessly, but she stubbornly kept vague, and it had broken his heart, he couldn’t stay with her after this.  
  
“What! Why?” They heard the front door close with voices flowing from the hallway following heavy footsteps coming into the living room.  
  
“Hey guys!” Dean said spotting them. He was all smiles with Mary and Michael in tow.  
  
“Hey” Sam hugged his brother and then Dean went to his father and they hugged tightly. They had always been close and Dean felt his father’s tension, he could smell the distress and anger in his scent. “Dad?” He pulled back, green eyes looking at the older Omega with concern.  
  
John smiled sadly, his son always had a sharp nose as an Alpha. Sam was a Beta and his nose wasn’t as keen and sharp, but before he could say anything Mary looked at Michael and she needed a distraction.  
  
“So Michael, are you with pup yet?” She asked, beaming.  
  
“Um no, I don’t want pups” Michael said quietly and looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.  
  
John huffed and shook his head, if Mary had ever bothered listening to him or Dean after their phone conversations she would have already known this, including how unhappy their son really was in the arranged marriage and mating.  
  
Mary visibly paled before glancing at John panicked.  
  
“Dean, I need to tell you something and it would be best if we all sat”  
  
“John! No!” Mary insisted but John ignored her and that alone made both of their sons confused and worried.  
  
John and Mary rarely fought and the amount of animosity coming from both was overwhelming and shocking.  
  
Dean and Michael sat on the sofa and Sam took a seat in the recliner while Mary growled and stomped out of the room.  
  
“Dean, I didn’t know about any of this until a few days ago, I’m so angry with your mother… I’m so sorry son…”  
  
“Dad what the hell-“  
  
John had no other way of telling Dean. Tears silently fell down his face as he handed Dean his phone and played the short video.  
  
He watched Dean’s face go from intrigued to recognition to completely dazed and shock. “I don’t… what… Cas…”  
  
Sam stood and came to sit next to Dean and carefully took the phone from his brother to look at what had the Alpha suddenly starring out into nothing with two silent tears slowly easing down his cheeks.  
  
“Your mother found out about you and Castiel all those years ago, she also found out he was pregnant the night she told you about the arranged marriage and mating. Castiel had come to yell you… she threatened him, I’m not clear on what was said but she got what she wanted. He lives in Shawnee with your son. Your mother has been sending him money to take care of your son.”  
  
Dean couldn’t breathe, Cas had been pregnant, he had a pup, his mother… He wiped his mouth with his hand, he didn’t know how to feel or what to do. The emotions of pain and anger swirled inside of him and he stood suddenly, surprising all of them and roared, making Michael cover his ears and cower.  
  
Mary came into the room seconds later, trying her best to look poised and confident as she glanced at her son’s red Alpha eyes and smelled his anger.  
  
“How could you?” His voice deep and filled with controlled rage.  
  
“Oh don’t be so dramatic, he was nothing but a whore you don’t even know for sure it’s yours-“ She started, trying to look as calm and confident as possible, pressing her hands down her expensive white skirt as if ironing out the imaginary wrinkles. Dean wasn’t a child living under her roof anymore and she couldn’t control or threatened him into what she wanted any longer, but she would be damned if she would apologize for getting rid of that mutt Novak. He wasn’t worthy.  
  
“Shut your mouth. I don’t want to hear any more of your lies”  
  
“Dean-“  
  
“Don’t. Tell me where my pup leaves, I know you know”  
  
Mary looked everywhere but at him, rubbing her arms nervously. “11710 W 17th Terrace…”  
  
Dean took his bags and Michael followed as he left the house.  
  
Sam just looked at Mary in disbelief. “How could you do this to him mom?” Sam couldn’t believe it.  
  
She said nothing and turned on her heels and left, she would never admit she had been wrong, they knew.  
  
Sam stared after her, his eyes wide and feeling nothing but confusion and hurt. He knew she was controlling and over barring but to do this to Dean… his Alpha brother had always been their mother’s golden boy and Sam had honestly never thought she would ever do something so horrible, especially to Dean.  
  
“This is why we are getting divorced” John said, looking at his youngest son with nothing but exhaustion and pain in his eyes.  
  
Sam nodded. “We should go check on Dean” He knew better than anyone else how much losing Castiel had hurt Dean, how much the Alpha had mourned the Omega’s disappearance.  
  
**#**  
  
“Dean, I know you’re upset with good reason but look at it this way” Michael started, placing his hand on the Alpha’s arms as he drove. “You have a pup, you always wanted one and now you do. I bet he’s adorable and –“  
  
Dean tuned him out. Michael was happy about this, of course he was. He could see it in the blonde’s face and smell it in his scent. He was going to use this as his way out from having a pup.  
  
The equation the Omega wasn’t considering and knew nothing about was WHO Dean’s pup’s Mama was.  
  
Castiel.  
  
Dean had thought about him all the time over the years, wondering where he was, how he was… if he had found an Alpha that loved him and cherished him like he deserved… wondering if the Omega still loved him like Dean still did.  
  
All he could think about was seeing Castiel, seeing their pup. Besides his football career, a family with Castiel had always been what he had wanted… till Castiel disappeared and his mother and grandfather arranged his marriage to Michael.  
  
He had no idea how he would feel or act when he saw him but he needed to, more than anything he desperately needed to see Castiel.  
  
Michael was still talking. “-and he can stay with us during the summer, I’m sure we can find a good nanny for him. I can just see the news now, this small scandal, but I’m guessing this was before us so it will be easy to clear up and I will make sure we look like a happy family and buy him whatever he needs, I doubt his Mama has much money. Does this mean you will have child support to pay?”  
  
“Enough” Dean’s harsh and irritated tone silenced the Omega immediately. Dean turned into a hotel and stopped in front of the bellhop. “Go get a room”  
  
Michael looked at him confused. “Aren’t we going to see your pup?”  
  
“We aren’t going anywhere. You go get a room and go to the spa or whatever. I am going to go meet my pup for the first time and I don’t want you there” Dean knew he was being mean but he couldn’t help himself. He had been in this marriage unhappy for years. Michael was materialistic and very much like his own mother, had a need for being in the public eye. Fame and money were all he cared about and Dean had learned to block him out a long time ago.  
  
Michael pouted and grabbed his purse as the bellhop took their bags from the back of the SUV. As soon at the truck’s back door was closed, Dean drove off, leaving a very angry Omega behind.  
  
“Asshole” Michael spun on his heels and headed inside.  
  
Once situated in the luxurious room he took his cell out and dialed Inias’ number.  
  
“Aren’t you in Kansas?” Michael smirked at his lover’s greeting.  
  
“Yes and guess what”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“We just found out Dean has a pup”  
  
“What! So he was cheating?”  
  
“No, apparently this was before me. His mother knew the whole time and hid it from him”  
  
“Oh my gods… how scandalous.”  
  
“Quite”  
  
“So does this mean you’re off the hook for pup duty?”  
  
“I hope so. Dean is acting like an asshole”  
  
“Well give the Alpha a minute. You just told me he has a pup, and was before you and his mom knew. How would you feel?”  
  
Michael sighed. “I know… I was just trying to be positive for him, telling him I’ll be a good step mom and buy the pup whatever he wanted but Dean wasn’t even listening. I get it that he’s shocked but what about how I feel? I’m the one that will have to accept this mutt in our house and be around him when Dean is at practice or out of town for a game.”  
  
“What you think Dean will want full custody and you’ll be the permanent Mama?”  
  
“Of course. Why would he leave his pup with whatever piece of ass he had years ago when I’m the better choice? He’s been talking pups for months. This is the perfect situation, even if I’m not keen on it. But if Alpha is happy…” Inias was quiet for a while and it actually worried Michael. “Did I say something you don’t agree with?”  
  
“No, I just think you should wait to see what Dean says after he meets his pup before you plan anything. You don’t know who the Mama is or the history”  
  
“That’s true but I’m his Omega and husband. I come first”  
  
“Of course you do”  
  
“I miss you…”  
  
“Me too. I have to go, Benny promised to reconsider pups. We are going to dinner to talk” The happiness in Inias’ voice didn’t go unnoticed by Michael. Something about it bothered him. Their affair was convenience and out of loneliness, but if Benny changed his mind and agreed to have pups… his affair with Inias would suddenly end and Michael didn’t like the sound of it.  
  
**#**  
  
11710 W 17th Terrace. There is was. It was a beautiful and simple house. A pup’s black and silver bicycle was on its side in the driveway next to a Jasmine green metallic Impreza Subaru. Dean couldn’t help but smirk… Castiel would have a hatchback.  
  
He was nervous, he had no idea what would happen but he needed to see his pup… needed to see Castiel. He took a deep breath and turned off the SUV and stepped out of the vehicle.  
  
Dean started towards the door only to stop in his tracks as the door opened and a pup of about ten stepped out, holding on to a large garbage bag. Dark blonde hair, freckles… and then the pup noticed him and just stared up at him startled. Green eyes… just like his own.  
  
The pup’s mouth gaped open and his eyes widen as he dropped the garbage bag to the floor.  
  
“Hi” Dean said quietly.  
  
“MAMA!!!!” The pup screamed and stayed froze where he was.  
  
Seconds later, Dean was watching his ex run out of the house and go straight to the pup, and then those impossibly bright blue eyes were on him and Dean couldn’t breathe. His memories of the Omega did him no justice because Castiel was simply beautiful.  
  
Dark hair a little longer and it curled at the ends and the Alpha ached to run his hands through it. He looked older but stunning, like he was refreshed and had barely aged. His skin looked soft and smooth and he was dressed in a light pink blouse with black skinny jeans and ballet slippers. The Omega looked so elegant and fuck Dean couldn’t think straight. Then those blue eyes looked at him confused and then recognition finally hit and Castiel suddenly looked dizzy.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“Hi Cas”  
  
Castiel couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Dean was standing in his driveway, just a few feet from him.  
  
His heart hammered in his chest and it hurt… the Alpha looked gorgeous, so very tall and big…. Strong wide muscled shoulders, dressed in a white and blue plaid button up, sleeves rolled up at the elbows. Form fitting light blue jeans and black laced boots. He looked older and undeniably Alpha male, light scruff on his face like he hadn’t shaved this morning and his lips… Castiel had missed those lips. The Omega finally dared to look at Dean’s eyes and those ever green jewels just swallowed him, making it hard to breath.  
  
The Omega seemed to suddenly find himself and held the pup closer to him as he looked around and the gesture hurt… it hurt Dean to see him so worried, like something was about to happen.  
  
Dean made himself keep his eyes on the pup who was watching him and then looking back at his Mama. He looked confused and curious all at once and was ridiculously adorable.  
  
“Hi pup” Dean started, addressing the little one. The pup looked up at his Mama who just nodded and he stepped away carefully from the Omega’s grasp and took a few careful steps towards the massive Alpha.  
  
“Hi, I’m Hunter” The pup said and Dean smiled and took the little one’s extended hand for a shake before he looked up at Castiel who watched on, a mixed look of happiness and sadness.  
  
“Hi Hunter, I’m Dean”  
  
“You’re my dad”  
  
“Yeah” As soon as he confirmed it, Hunter rushed forward and into his arms to hug him. Dean wrapped his arm around his pup, scenting him, sunflowers and pine hit his senses and the Alpha howled inside. There was nothing like scenting his own kin, his little pup.  
  
Castiel watched on with mixed emotions. He never thought this day would happen. Hunter was scenting Dean just like the Alpha was and it was amazing to see. Even as happy as the Omega felt about this scene before him, he couldn’t help but worry and wonder what the Alpha suddenly being here meant for the future.  
  
After a few minutes father and son separated and Hunter looked back at his Mama with a big smile and took a hold of Dean’s hand and pulled him towards the Omega.  
  
“Mama can I play with Daddy in the backyard?”  
  
Castiel could only nod he couldn’t form words and he couldn’t look at Dean, not when he was just two feet away from him.  
  
“We should talk” Dean told him and Castiel nodded but kept his eyes on Hunter.  
  
“Go play with your son, we can talk later” Was all the Omega managed before he turned and headed up the three stairs and into the house.  
  
Dean could feel how uneasy the Omega felt, he could smell it in his scent.  
  
Hunter pulled at his hand and Dean looked down to see his pup ever so happy to be near him and Dean couldn’t stop himself from picking him up. “You’re heavy”  
  
“I’m eleven! Of course I’m heavy. Mama said I’m going to be a big Alpha”  
  
Dean snorted. Hunter was too adorable.  
  
The pup ushered him into the house and Dean took a moment to take it all in. The house was warm and inviting, with tea leaf green walls and comfortable looking brown and beige sofas. Small splashes on blues and some yellows made the living room look bright. A simple 42inch flat screen was on the left wall and surrounded by family pictures of Castiel and Hunter and others. Dean recognized Gabriel and what must have been his family.  
  
Hunter guided him towards the right where the kitchen was, all white walls with glass blue backwash, a small island with chairs in the center and stainless steel appliances. By the windows was a small round wood table with four chairs and beyond it a door that led to a wooden porch and backyard.  
  
Dean stepped through the door and a pang of hurt hit him. Castiel had been nowhere in sight when Dean had entered the house with Hunter. He could smell the Omega all over the house and Dean’s wolf growled… he had missed that scent, sunflowers and fresh baked goods. Castiel had always smelled so right to him.  
  
“I play football too!” Hunter said, breaking into his thoughts.  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
“Yeah!” Hunter grabbed a football and started running down the large backyard before he turned to throw it at his father.  
  
Dean had always dreamed of having a pup, a son to play catch with and it took everything in him not to get teary eyed as he played with his son.  
  
**#**  
  
Castiel couldn’t breathe. He had rushed into his bedroom when Hunter said he would take his dad to the backyard to play. Like a coward, Castiel had hidden but he couldn’t help it. Everything in him wanted to go to the Alpha, be wrapped in Dean’s arms again… but he was married. The simple gold band on Dean’s hand had reinforced the fact. It hurt and it eat him inside, but this was reality, and now with Dean suddenly being here… of course he wanted to be part of Hunter’s life and Castiel would never deny him.  
  
He wondered what had happened. How Dean came to be here. Had his mother finally told him? For some reason Castiel couldn’t see that happening, Mary Winchester hated him too much.  
  
It had been about thirty minutes before Castiel could bring himself to leaving his bedroom. He needed to seal himself from his desires and from his needs the Alpha had reawaken with just one simple and miserly _‘Hi Cas’_ and that damn small and unsure smile Dean gave him… like he used to give him when he wasn’t sure if Castiel was still mad after a fight they would have. Damn him.  
  
He reached the kitchen and could see Dean and Hunter running around and laughing and he inched closer to the window and just watched… He had dreamed of this for years, to hear Dean’s laugh with their pup. To see the two people he loved the most in the world bond and play.  
  
Tears hit his eyes as Dean playfully chased the pup around the yard before catching him and lifting him up high, sending Hunter into a fit of giggles and all smiles.  
  
But the reality was Dean was married to another and Castiel had to remind himself that and he would have to make sure to keep himself in check.  
  
When Hunter finally looked exhausted, the Omega watched Alpha and pup make their way back inside and Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself as Dean stepped into the house.  
  
Hunter went straight for Castiel and hugged his waist and looked up at him and with a huge grin. Castiel smiled and ruffled his hair. “Go get washed up for dinner”  
  
“Ok” Hunter started towards the hall way and then thought better of it and went to hug Dean. The Alpha picked him up and hugged him tightly. After a minute he put Hunter down and the pup ran to his bedroom, leaving his parents to stand in awkward silence.  
  
Castiel could feel the Alpha looking at him, his green gaze like a heat source. Castiel motioned for them to sit at the table.  
  
Dean moved to sit at a chair and Castiel made sure to sit as far away as he could.  
  
It hurt to have the Omega sit so far, but Dean understood this was hard for both. “Thanks, for letting me see him. He’s amazing”  
  
“Yes he is” Castiel smiled at that, but the Alpha noticed the Omega refused to look at him. It made his stomach twist.  
  
“My father found out. He’s the one that told me” Castiel just nodded. It made sense; John Winchester had always been a good man and had always been nothing but kind to Castiel. “I don’t know what happened… one day you were just gone and…”  
  
“I don’t want to talk about back then. You’re married and mated and now you know you have an eleven year old pup.” He couldn’t keep the hurt and anger from his voice and he chastised himself. It wasn’t Dean’s fault… Dean had moved on, forgot about him and mated someone else… but it still hurt, because the Omega couldn’t seem to let go no matter how much he needed to.  
  
Dean swallowed and looked away as he nodded his understand that Castiel didn’t want to visit their history. “I’d like a chance to be in his life”  
  
“Of course. Hunter will love that”  
  
“Hunter” The way Dean said their pup’s name made Castiel look up. It was that knowing and longing tone that felt like it pulled at the Omega’s heart strings. Dean was looking at him sadly and… grateful, and Castiel’s couldn’t stop the blush that caressed his cheeks.  
  
Hunter had always been the name Dean had wanted to give his first son. When they had been younger, together in love, Dean had shared that secret, that he wanted their first pup, if it was a boy, to name him Hunter. To find out that Castiel had… the simple knowledge of the fact and act wrapped around the Alpha’s heart and squeezed it tightly.  
  
“H-how do you want to go about this?” Castiel tried to move the conversation along, not wanting to give in to his wolf’s mewling for the Alpha in front of him.  
  
“I um, I honestly haven’t thought about it. I just found out two hours ago and came here”  
  
“Oh…” Castiel bit his bottom lip to keep himself from smirking. Dean always acted first and thought about it after, that hadn’t changed apparently.  
  
“I um, I have a crazy schedule with the games and training but I would really like to work something out, maybe weekends?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure we could figure something out. Just have to be mindful of his school schedule too.”  
  
“Of course yeah. Whatever you feel will be best”  
  
“Ok, um I suppose we should just go over your schedule and Hunter’s”  
  
“Yeah, season in over right now so I have a lot more free time. I should get a room done for him, what do you think I should get? Wait what am I gonna need?” Dean kept going on excited and it was hard for Castiel not to smile at him, at how happy and completely enthusiastic he was about having Hunter at his home.  
  
“He’s very much into batman” Castiel offered.  
  
“Yeah? Ok, I’ll think of something. Wait Cas, is he ok to fly alone?”  
  
Fly… it hit Castiel then that Dean lived in Texas… not Kansas.  
  
The Omega cleared his throat. “Yes… he’s old enough…” He hated the idea, would prefer to right out say no, but he couldn’t keep the pup from his father…  
  
It didn’t go unnoticed to Dean how uneasy the Omega was at the thought of the pup flying to Texas. The Alpha couldn’t stop himself and reached over the table and gently put his hand over Castiel’s. “I won’t let anything happen to him Cas, I promise”  
  
Having Dean’s hand on his was too much, especially with the wedding band glaring at him. Castiel pulled his hand away quickly, the brief contact had already made his skin feel warm and the itch of _NEED_ going through him was too much. The pang of shame for wanting the Alpha so easily when Dean wasn’t available made him feel horrible.  
  
The Omega pulling away from him made everything in Dean feel wrong. Memories of them together kissing and just snuggling against each other, touches wanted and natural… not this awkward and difficult eggshells of insecurity and confusion coming from both of them and Dean especially hated that Castiel wouldn’t even LOOK at him. He wanted those bright blue eyes on him…  
  
“Cas…” The Omega stood then, and made his way behind the island, needing distance from Dean and his alluring scent that did nothing but please his wolf and made him keen for it.  
  
“I um, I think we should just figure out the schedules. I have to start dinner so if you don’t mind” He knew he sounded harsh but he needed the Alpha to leave before he broke down. Too many emotions swirled inside of him threatening to come to the surface.  
  
Castiel didn’t want him here. Dean swallowed and nodded, he had to respect whatever the Omega wanted. “Sure Cas” He stood and started towards the door when little feet running barreled into his legs.  
  
“Are you leaving already?” Hunter asked, holding on tightly to his father’s waist. Dean glanced over at Castiel and just saw the Omega close his eyes and sigh, suddenly looking tired and withdrawn.  
  
“Yeah buddy, but Mama and I will figure out when we can play again, would you like that?”  
  
“Yeah!” Hunter’s green eyes were wide and bright with joy as he hugged Dean again and the Alpha returned the hug tightly, taking advantage of scenting his pup once more before releasing him and took one last look at Castiel that stood looking outside the window and away from Dean.  
  
“Bye buddy, bye Cas”  
  
Dean slid back into his SUV and sighed, rested his head back and pinched the bridge on his nose and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t know what he had expected when he drove here. He was ecstatic he was able to scent his pup and play with him for an hour, his heart swelled and he couldn’t wait to see him again.  
  
He also had been looking forward to seeing Castiel… the Omega still made everything in him want him. He had never stopped wanting his ex-lover. Cas had always been IT to him… but what hurt the most was that Castiel clearly wanted no part of him and the Alpha couldn’t stop the tears in his eyes because fuck… being rejected by Castiel was the most painful thing he had ever felt.  
  
He started the truck and started back towards the hotel.  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
When Dean walked into the hotel room, Michael was getting a massage. The Alpha resisted the urge to roll his eyes and went for the bar and grabbed a beer before going out to the balcony overlooking the city.  
  
Michael followed him out moments later dressed in a fluffy white bathrobe and came to stand next to him, silently waiting for Dean to tell him what happened.  
  
The Alpha didn’t care to share however, he still felt too… raw. “We will figure out a schedule for the pup to come stay with us and visit on weekends”  
  
Michael looked at him confused. “I don’t understand, I thought you were going to go get custody”  
  
Dean turned to look at him wide eyed. “What?”  
  
“Well I mean, he is your pup, and he would clearly be better off with us-“  
  
“I’m not taking him away from his Mama” Dean said sternly, still in disbelief of the Omega’s view. “You don’t even want pups!”  
  
“I don’t want to get pregnant and now I don’t have to. So why leave him in drags I mean-” Michael started only to stop quickly as Dean growled angrily.  
  
The Alpha turned to him anger rolling off of him in waves and the Omega couldn’t help but expose his neck submissively. “Listen to me very carefully. You will treat my son and his Mama with respect. Cas is letting me see him, be part of his life. I will not take my pup away from the only thing he knows and that loves him” Dean turned and left, wanting nothing better than to punch the arrogant Omega, he needed to leave and he did.  
  
Cas.  
  
The named had given him pause at his mate’s parent’s house earlier but now he was sure. That had been the name the Alpha had moaned years ago… the name Michael had been sure Dean had been cheating with. Michael flexed his jaw, he did not like this, not one bit.  
  
  


**#####**

 

“What!” Gabriel’s eyes were round saucers, staring at Castiel like he had grown a second head.

Castiel had just told him that not just an hour ago, Dean had been in his house… had met their pup for the first time…but he hadn’t told Gabriel that Dean had touched his hand or how hard it had been for him, his brother already knew by the way his eyes suddenly turned full of sympathy.

Castiel sighed “Please don’t… he’s married and mated… this is about Hunter, not me”

“You’re kind of a package deal”

“Gabriel”

“I’m serious Cassie” Gabriel came to stand in front of him and gently put his hands on his little brother’s shoulders. “I know the circumstances are less then ideal and painful… but if Dean is going to be in Hunter’s life, he’s going to be in yours too”

Castiel swallowed and closed his eyes. “I know…”

Gabriel hugged him, wanting to give him strength.

 

**#####**

 

A few days later, Dean and Castiel had agreed to meet at a restaurant in town for lunch at an outside table to figure out a schedule that could work. Hunter was all smiles and energetic as ever.

Lunch had consisted mainly of Dean and Hunter bonding while Castiel looked over Dean’s schedule and Hunter’s school schedule to best fit the visitations.

The Alpha couldn’t help glancing at the pretty Omega, seeing him focused and writing small notes. The bright and sunny day made Castiel look even more beautiful, the light of the day making his skin look clear and soft, his sky blue eyes skimming over the papers in front of him pulling at Dean’s heart, and the Alpha had to keep himself from reaching across the table to grab him and kiss him as Castiel bit his bottom lip in concentration.

Hunter was talking away about school and his friends and his cousin Thomas and Dean couldn’t seem to focus, he was too enthralled by the Omega across the table from him that was completely ignoring him.

Dean didn’t want to believe it but it was starting to be hard to not believe that Castiel Novak was over him… it was hard because he wasn’t, Dean had never gotten over him. He really felt things were supposed to be different but the damage had been done, his mother had made Castiel stay away and had Dean marry someone else under fucked up pretenses… and Castiel didn’t seem to care to go back to then, to go back to them.

“Can we go walk in the park Mama?” After Castiel had figured out the schedules, Dean had agreed to whatever the Omega had decided without bothering to look at what he had scheduled. They now stood and Castiel wanted nothing but to run away. Being around Dean was too hard, everything inside him was begging for the Alpha to touch him… just hold him. He had purposely taken scent blockers Gabriel had given him to help keep his desperation and pathetic needs to himself so Dean wouldn’t scent his roller coaster emotions.

The Omega took a deep breath, he didn’t want his inner turmoil to keep Hunter from spending time with his father, so he would willingly suffer, for his pup. “Sure baby”

The park was just across from the restaurant and as they started walking, with Hunter in between them, the pup grabbed both of their hands and held on to them as he talked about his football game coming up.

To any onlookers they looked like a happy family and Castiel had dreamed about this, countless times and it was so painful because it wasn’t real… not how Castiel had craved for years.

He snuck glances at Dean, so handsome and unashamedly Alpha. Bright green eyes and easy smiles as he looked down at their pup, who was talking full of energy and Dean laughed and gave Hunter his full attention. Castiel’s heart hurt. That smile…

Just then Dean looked up at him and Castiel could feel his cheeks heat and he turned away, busying himself with his cell phone, missing Dean’s hurt gaze.

“Excuse me! Aren’t you Dean Winchester?” One of three men who had been walking by suddenly called out while the two others were taking pictures of the tall Alpha with their phones.

“Yeah”

“Can we get your autograph? We’re big fans man. I can’t believe it’s you” The man gushed happily.

“Sure”

Castiel watched on, holding on to Hunter’s shoulders who was looking at his father signing the man’s NFL Cowboy baseball hat. Eyes big with a huge grin, proudly puffing out his chest watching his father be famous.

“This your son? Looks just like you” One of the men said, looking at Hunter who smiled and nodded while Dean smiled and ruffled the pup’s hair.

“Yup, my pup” Dean confirmed making Hunter beamed at him.

“We have to go. Look at the schedule and let me know if it works for you. When are you going back to Texas?” Castiel said abruptly, clearly feeling uncomfortable with Dean’s fans looking at him questionably.

“Uh I’m sure its fine, and we leave tomorrow morning” Castiel just nodded, keeping his eyes on the Dean’s chest, not acknowledging Hunter pouting next to him.

“Bye buddy, I’ll see you soon” Dean hugged his pup tightly, both taking an extra five minutes, just scenting each other.

“Bye dad”

Castiel said nothing as he turned away, making Hunter run after him as Dean watched them walk away and the Alpha’s heart broke… just a little.

 

**#####**

 

The schedule Castiel put together worked perfectly, the only time frames left were during holidays and Castiel had noted that it should be Hunter’s choice.

The first time Castiel put Hunter on the plane by himself he couldn’t stop crying, Hunter had repeatedly assured him he would be ok and promised to call as soon as he landed and stay on the phone till he reached Dean.

For six months Hunter flew back and forth, every time Castiel would break down when home alone. Without his pup he felt even lonelier, and the house was so quiet and lifeless.

He hated it.

Over those six months, random pictures of Dean out with Hunter circulated online and in news magazines along with many different theories on how Hunter had came to be. Some were down right ridiculous while others purely scandalous.

The popular one was that Dean had cheated. Some said he had adopted while others argued the pup looked exactly like Dean and there was no way. The craziest one Castiel had read was Dean had had the pup all this time living in the basement, keeping him hidden.

The Alpha had refused any requests by the media for a ‘sound bite’ or interview regarding Hunter which Castiel had been grateful for. Dean wanted Hunter and Castiel’s lives to stay private.

Eventually one reporter had asked Dean about the pup one afternoon after the Cowboy’s first game of the season, which they had won.

Castiel had watched on from the comfort of his living room as a very sweaty and happy Dean was gracing the screen of his TV as reporters asked questions about the game when one asked about the pup.

“Hunter is my son, he’s happy and healthy and has a loving Mama and that’s all I will say on the matter” The Alpha said before moving through the crowd of journalists yelling out demanding questions as Dean disappeared into the locker room.

Castiel couldn’t help but blush and smile lightly at Dean’s words.

 

**#####**

**Dallas Texas**

  


Dean had just picked up Hunter from the airport. “I have a surprise for you”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I hope you’ll like it. Your Mama had mentioned it a while ago and I kind of forgot till now”

Hunter looked at his father curiously. His dad was awesome and always spent time with him. Thomas and his friends at school had repeatedly asked him what it was like to have a famous dad but to him this was all he knew with his dad, he had nothing to compare it to.

Dean would take him to sports games, horseback riding, water parks, six flags and ice skating. Hunter had a ton of pictures of him and his father that his Omega Michael had taken. Hunter didn’t really like Michael but he stayed polite. Some times in the big house his father had he could hear them fight and argue at night.

So Hunter would Skype with his Mama. Happy to see him and talk to him, because he did miss him. Presently it was summer vacation and Hunter was staying with his Dad for a whole month. Sometimes he would have to go to practice and at first, he would leave Hunter with Michael but when Hunter asked if he could come and watch, that he would be good and looked obviously uncomfortable staying with his father’s Omega, his father had agreed and would now take him.

“Ok ready to see the surprise?” Dean asked his pup as he pulled up at the house.

“Yes!”

They exited the car and walked into the house and Michael was waiting for Dean, arms crossed and looked irritated.

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Ok buddy, surprise is in your room, I’ll be right there” Hunter took off up the stairs towards his bedroom. “What?” Dean asked looking at his husband.

“A whole month Dean? I barely have you to myself and now that brat is here for a whole month?”

The Alpha glared at him and the air around turned cold, making Michael uncross his arms and looked down and away, submissive as Dean rounded on him.

“Funny how you wanted me to file for full custody. He is my pup. I don’t want to hear your mouth” Dean growled, voice low and angry.

“OH MY GAWD! Dad this is so cool!” Hunter yelled from the top of the stairs, bouncing in place.

Dean glared one last time at his Omega before looking up at his pup with a big smile and started towards the stairs. “Yeah? You like it?”

“YES!” Hunter yelled.

Dean snorted and followed his energetic son into his bedroom.

Dean had hired someone to turn his son’s bedroom wall into a Gotham City mural with Batman.

“I have to show Mama!” Hunter took out his tablet and Skyped his Mama. Dean couldn’t find it in him to leave, secretly wanting to see the Omega.

After a moment, Castiel’s face came over the tablet in Hunter’s hands and Dean’s heart beat faster at the sight of him. The last time he had seen him was at the park all those months ago. They barely spoke and when they did, it was for need of something going on with their pup and nothing else.

“Hi baby” The Omega smiled, blue eyes bright and only for his pup.

“Mama! Look with Dad did for me!” Hunter angled the tablet for Castiel to see the wall.

The Omega smiled. “Oh! How nice! Batman is watching over you, this is ‘so cool’” Castiel said mimicking Hunter’s glee filled voice.

“Mama don’t tease!”

“I’m sorry baby, daddy did good”

Dean couldn’t help but puff out his chest at being praised by the Omega, even though the Omega and pup weren’t paying any attention to him, he felt a bit silly after a second.

Hunter sat on the bed and started talking to his Mama and Dean excused himself. He loved how close they were and vowed to protect that.

 

**#####**

 

“I wish we lived in the same state” They were eating dinner the three of them and Hunter just blurred out his wish. Dean didn’t know what to say and Michael seemed to just completely ignore that the pup had spoken at all.

The Alpha focused on his son who was just picking at the food on his plate. The pup had been here for two weeks now but it was clear he missed his Mama.

“Me too bubby” Dean had no idea what to say to his pup. “But hey you’re gonna have fun with your Uncle Sam and grandpa John tomorrow” That brought a smile to the little one's face and he started to eat again, making Dean feel much better. The way Hunter smiled reminded him of Castiel.

Hunter loved his uncle and grandpa, they spoiled him as much as his father did and grandpa always took him on a motorcycle ride.

“I’m going into town tomorrow to meet Inias for dinner” Michael said, looking at Dean who was just watching his pup. Dean just nodded his acknowledgement that he had heard him but nothing else was said.

After dinner Dean went and played some basketball with Hunter and then when it was close to ten put the pup to bed.

Dean was currently pacing the length of his patio, cell phone in hand, wondering how to go about what he wanted to do. He took a deep breath and pressed the green call button.

“Dean? Is Hunter ok?” The Alpha could hear the panic in the Omega’s tone. He bit his bottom lip feeling horrible for worrying him.

“Hey Cas, um yeah he’s in bed”

There was a long pause on the other end and Dean briefly wondered if the Omega had hung up until he spoke. “Alright, then why are you calling?”

Dean hated this… this coldness and distant way the Omega dealt with him. It angered him and hurt… every time.

“Hunter… Hunter mentioned something and I have to agree”

“Oh?”

“He said he wished we lived in the same state” Another pause, Dean hated how hard it was talking to Castiel now … like perfect strangers like they had no history and it eat at him inside.

“Yeah, he’s mentioned that” Castiel said softly.

Dean took a deep breath. “Look, I know you don’t need anything from me, I know that… but would you consider letting me move you and Hunter here to Texas? Get you a house, close to good schools they have here and parks and,” The Alpha took a breath and ran his hand through his hair. “would you just think about it? I know it’s a lot, and I have no right to ask you something so drastic. If I didn’t have the team here I’d move there, but… will you just think about it?”

The Omega took a long time answering and Dean didn’t know what to think and what reaction such a huge request he would get what kind of reaction.

“I’ll think about it. Good night Dean”

“Ok, good night”

Dean hung up and look at his phone. Well, it wasn’t ‘no’ right off, so he decided to stay positive.

 **#**  
  
Michael had listening to his Alpha’s conversation from the bedroom balcony just above him, unnoticed while he had clearly noticed Dean’s behavior and it irritated him.

 

**#####**

 

Castiel just starred at his phone… Dean wanted to move him and Hunter to Texas to be closer to him.

He laid back in his bed, he had just been about to turn in for the night when the Alpha called. No matter how cold or distant he made himself be, just seeing Dean’s name on his phone made his inside twist with a want. He hadn’t physically seen Dean in months, except for when Hunter Skyped him and Dean was around him he would see the Alpha and of course on TV.

He had also seen Michael, Dean’s Omega once. He was pretty, light blonde hair with light eyes. Hunter had expressed that Michael didn’t pay him much attention and he and Dean argued a lot. But it didn’t change the facts.

And now, Dean wanted him and Hunter to live in Texas. He looked over at the clock, it was twenty after ten. He scrolled to his recent calls and dialed Gabriel.

“Cassie? Everything ok?” His brother knew he went to bed early and never called after eight, so the concern in his voice was welcomed.

“Dean wants to move me and Hunter to Texas to be near him.” The Omega blurred out, his nerves on edge.

“Wow… um”

“He wants to buy me a house”

“Ha!”

“Gabriel…”

“Ok ok, um well, how do you feel about that? Or are you going to say yes no matter how you feel because Hunter will be happy moving to be close to his father?” Fuck. Gabriel knew him too well.

The decision had already been made when Dean asked, of course he would submit himself to torture if it meant his pup could be closer to his father. He would never refuse Hunter anything like being around his father, not now when pup and Alpha were getting close and bonding.

Dean clearly wanted to be involved as much as possible with his pup and Castiel was so happy… no he would seal his heart away and do what was best for Hunter and move to Texas.

 


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
**Three months later, Dallas Texas**  
  
  
“I can’t believe this.” Michael growled. He was pacing, angry and irritated while Inias just watched him from the lounging chair by the pool.  
  
“Well he has been talking about it for weeks, so I don’t understand why your surprise”  
  
Michael turned on his lover with a glare. They were at Michael’s and Dean’s estate, using the pool and getting some sun while Dean was out with his pup, picking up the ex and Mama’s pup from the airport.  
  
“Yes that his pup and pup’s Mama were moving here to be closer, so Dean can play daddy all he wants. What I am furious about is that Dean bought his ex a house!”  
  
Inias sighed and looked back down at his novel he was attempting to read. “What exactly were you expecting? It’s his pup Michael, and his ex comes with it, it’s the pup’s Mama. I think it’s very nice of Dean to buy them a house, or would you have rather he moves them here, in your house?”  
  
Michael glared at him. “They are staying here, for a week till the new house is ready for them and all their belongings get here from Kansas”  
  
Inias snorted. “Oh to be a fly on the wall”  
  
“Oh shut up you’re not helping.”  
  
“Let me ask you something, have you even spent any time with Hunter?”  
  
“Of course, we go to dinner and watch TV and-“  
  
“Without Dean”  
  
Michael closed his mouth. “No” He answered sternly after a moment.  
  
“You’re an idiot” That was all Inias said as he turned back to his novel. He didn’t have to say it, Michael knew, that statement alone said plenty.  
  
All he and Dean did was argue or not talk at all. Dean had even taken to falling asleep in one of the guest rooms instead of coming to sleep with him in their master suite.  
  
In the beginning when Hunter started visiting, the Alpha had invited him to join in whatever he was going to do with the pup, but Michael declined every time. Instead he would go shopping or go see Inias for sex. He never bothered playing the actual role of step Mama and try to get to know his Alpha’s pup… he didn’t care to.  
  
Michael sat down in the chair next to Inias and tried to keep himself calm. “Do you remember years ago, when Dean had moaned someone else’s name while we were in bed?”  
  
Inias arched a brow and put his book down. “Of course, you were sure he was cheating” Michael nodded.  
  
“I finally remembered the name a few weeks ago when Dean was talking about his pup’s Mama”  
  
Inias sat up straight with wide eyes. “No! Are you telling me it’s the ex’s name?” Michael nodded sadly. “Oh wow. Well this reads like a Hollywood movie, a bad one”  
  
“This isn’t funny”  
  
“I didn’t say it was.” Inias stated, as his memories started going back. “Didn’t you tell me once that in the beginning Dean was distant and acted weird with you?”  
  
“Where are you going with this?”  
  
“Well, look at the facts, Dean pushed the wedding and mating back for years and always acted ‘off’ and now we find out he has a pup which he knew nothing about but his mother had kept from him, meaning she knew all along and probably before you even met Dean. The pup is what, eleven? So he was pregnant when Dean met you. We don’t know everything that happened but to me it’s clear”  
  
Michael just looked at his lover. Inias took a breath and took Michael’s hand in his. “I don’t think Dean had ever wanted things to end between them, I think he was forced to. I don’t know what will happen with them when they get here today, but watch and see how they are around each other and you’ll know”  
  


**#####**

  


Castiel was practically shaking. The flight had been smooth and he had found his bags easily enough and now his stomach was twisting with nervousness as he started towards the exit and spotted Dean right away. The bastard had no right to look so gorgeous.

“Mama!” Hunter came running and Castiel hugged him tightly and started peppering his face in kisses, making the pup bristle away. “Mama I’m not a baby… stop it” But the Omega couldn’t, he grabbed his son’s face to make him look at him.

“You can be as big as your father and eighty years old, you are still my baby and I will kiss your face all I want” And just to prove a point Castiel started peppering his face all over again, gaining a groan and small giggles from Hunter.

Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of them. The Omega was so loving and sweet, unashamedly open and pure in his love for their pup and the Alpha’s heart swelled. This was what he had always imagine, Castiel’s easy and adoring smile while addressing their little one.

The Alpha couldn’t stop smiling. “Hi Cas”

The Omega’s smile disappeared and he kept his eyes only on Hunter. “Hello Dean”

The pang of pain shot through the Alpha, reminding him that Castiel hated him… it was obvious, even after months the Omega barely talked to him. It made him feel guilty and he didn’t know how to fix it, he only knew that all he ever thought about when it came to Castiel was how much he wanted him in his arms… where he belonged.

“Um, I’m parked right outside, is this everything?” Dean swallowed down the pain and started towards Castiel’s two large suitcases and grabbed them before the Omega could tell him not to and started towards the car outside.

Hunter watched his father go outside, the small sadness surrounding him obvious to the pup. “Mama?”

“Hm?”

“Dad still cares about you you know”

Castiel had not expected that. “Hunter…”

“I know this isn’t easy for you, but it’s not easy for dad either” And then Hunter started towards his father and Castiel felt slapped. Was he being that mean? He was just trying to protect himself. He took a deep breath and started after his pup.

The car ride was quiet, the radio playing low while all three occupants stayed in their own minds, lost in thoughts before the Alpha broke the silence.

“Um, the house isn’t completely ready but we could stop by to see it if you guys want to, unless you’re tired from your flight” Dean’s green eyes found Castiel’s bright blues in the review mirror. The Omega had opt for the backseat and let Hunter sit upfront with Dean.

Castiel averted his eyes quickly. “I wouldn’t mind seeing it.”

“Awesome”

It wasn’t very long till they reached the new house and as Dean stopped the SUV in the street, all three of them looked at the house from the car since the drive way was chained off.

“Dean… its beautiful… it’s to much I –“ Castiel had no idea what to say, he never imagined being able to afford a house like this.

“I know you said you wanted simple and it is. I just hope you’ll like the inside too when it’s done, there’s a pool too”

“Dean…”

“I wanted to” With the statement laced with an underlining Alpha tone, Castiel simply nodded.

“Thank you” The Omega said genuinely. The Alpha really didn’t have to but Castiel couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t happy about the house because it was beautiful and perfect.

**#**

When they arrived at Dean’s estate, Castiel’s eyes were round.

“Wow” The Omega murmured, stepping out of the SUV. The Alpha was already taking his bags out of the back.

“Come on Mama, I wanna show you my room! Dad said you can pick any of the guess rooms.”

Castiel just stared at the house and then it hit him, this was Dean’s house, Dean and his husband, his mate lived here. He wanted to turn around and run. “Dean maybe I can just get a hotel, I don’t want to intrude or be in the way…”

“No way Cas, we have plenty of room and it’s just for a few days, just pick any of the guest rooms, Hunter will show you around, aren’t you pup”

“Yes! Come on Mama” Hunter was already pulling the Omega towards the house with Dean right behind them with the luggage.

As they stepped into the house, there was a pretty blonde Omega waiting with his arms crossed and dressed in designer clothing, light blue Capri pants and stripped blouse that Castiel couldn’t even begin to name and there on his elegant and perfectly manicured hand was a large and very expensive looking wedding ring. Castiel wanted the floor to swallow him whole. He felt like a bum, dressed in his favorite black skinny jeans and wolverine t-shirt Hunter got him for his birthday last year.

“Um, Michael, this is Hunter’s Mama, Castiel. Cas this is Michael”

“Nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me stay for a few days, its very kind of you” Castiel said politely.

“Mhm” Was all the blonde said, gaining a hard glared from Dean before turning on his heels. “Just make yourself at home” The Omega said over his shoulder as he walked away. Dean was already angry with him, no point in making it worse.

“Come on Mama I wanna show you my room and then we can pick yours” Hunter started pulling Castiel up the stairs and Dean stayed where he was and just watching them. As Hunter spoke a mile a minute, excited to show his Mama around, Dean couldn’t take his eyes off the Omega.

Castiel was here, in his house and the Alpha needed to calm himself. Everything in him wanted to corner the Omega and have him, kiss him stupid and show him how much he wanted…

Dean closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. No, Castiel barely looked at him, he didn’t desire him anymore. He would have to just respect that, even if everything in him yearned and longed for the dark haired Omega.

**#**

Castiel tried to sleep, but the house smelled like the Alpha and knowing Dean was in the same house, just a hall away… the wolf in him wanted to mewl, wanted to call out to the only Alpha who had ever touched him… he could feel his slick easing out and he whined, burying his face in the expensive pillow, muffling his moans as he traced his hands down his body, feverish chills ran through him as he teased his hole, smearing the slick there and eased a finger inside and started fucking himself, sliding his finger in and out, panting and mewling into the pillow. He gasped as he added a second finger and oh… so good, brushing right against his pleasure spot. It only lasted a few minutes before he came hard in a sharp and silent cry, mouth in an ‘O’, eyes rolled in the back of his head as his body spasm from its release.

It had been so very long sense he had touched himself. His heats didn’t count, not to him.

He rolled over on his back, panting and looked at the high ceiling. He tried not to cry. After so many years of just trying to keep it together, he was failing miserably.

The man he loved, the only Alpha his heart hopelessly longed for was married and mated to a beautiful blonde and blue eyed Omega… elegant and perfectly put together… while he was just the ex, just the Alpha’s pup’s Mama…

It would have been easier for him to never have seen Dean again, save him the heart break of seeing the Alpha with his blonde Omega.

Hunter.

The pup was all that mattered, Castiel knew that and he was being selfish… but it didn’t diminish the hole in his heart the pup’s father occupied since Castiel was thirteen years old…

**#**

Dean had agreed to sleep in their bedroom while Castiel was visiting. Michael had whined and pouted the night before, saying he was lonely in their bed alone. Michael was his husband and Dean didn’t wish to make things even rockier between them, so he reluctantly agreed.

He was laying in their bed, eyes closed, on his back and tried to put the fact that Castiel was just down the hall out of his mind.

He heard Michael open their bathroom door, felt the light turn off and then the Omega was in their bed. What he wasn’t expecting was Michael cuddling up to him and to start kissing at his neck and his hand slide down into his boxers to grab his flaccid cock.

Dean grabbed his Omega’s wrist, stopping him and sat up on his elbows and looked at his husband with nothing but suspicion. “What do you think you’re doing?” He demanded, voice low and tired.

“You haven’t touched me in weeks” Michael snapped.

“We have guests in the house. It’s rude and you’re anything but quiet. I don’t need Hunter hearing you”

“Are you sure it’s him you’re worried about hearing me?” Michael barked, keeping his voice low as well.

The Alpha sat up fully, green eyes filled with calculated anger. “Watch your mouth Omega” And with that, the Alpha stood and started for the door.

“Where are you going?” Michael whined, fisting the sheet, trying to not rush forward towards his Alpha.

“I’m going back to the guest room. I’m not dealing with your bullshit right now, I’m too tired for this” Dean left.

As much as the Alpha wanted to, he didn’t go down the hall and knock on it and have his beautiful ex open the door, let him inside and let Dean make love to him.

That’s what he wanted, so badly his cock twitched at the thought.

It wasn’t reality though. Cas wouldn’t open the door and he wouldn’t let Dean touch him… there were two massive factors, Dean was married and Castiel hated him.

 

**#####**

 

The week had Dean and Cas dancing round each other, both avoided the other as much as possible and it was starting to bother Hunter. Dean had practice almost every morning, so breakfast would consist only of Castiel and Hunter, while dinners were quite uncomfortable. Dinner would have Dean at one end of the table, Michael at the other, either glaring or ignoring everyone in the room, while Hunter sat across from Castiel. Besides the pup talking and Mama and Dad answering him, the dinners were mostly quiet.

Today was their last day all together in the house and Dean had told Hunter he didn’t have practice today. So Hunter begged his Mama to make his favorite apple and honey pancakes and of course Castiel happily obliged, only Hunter hadn’t told his Mama that Dean would also be joining them for breakfast.

Michael never seemed to eat breakfast or be up before noon.

Hunter noticed his Mama’s eyes light up at the sight of his father coming into the room, only for the bright blues to turn sad and quickly averted his gaze.

“So, pup says you make the best apple pancakes, looking forward to trying them” Dean said, sitting at the kitchen table with Hunter instead of the large dining table they would all have dinner on.

Castiel glared at Hunter, the pup had obviously told Dean he was invited and not bother to tell him about it. To his astonishment, the pup glared back and then his face turn soft and pleading.

The Omega turned away, taking a deep breath to calm his pounding heart. Hunter just wanted to have breakfast with both of his parents and Castiel couldn’t really begrudge him that. If Castiel was being honest with himself, he had always wanted to have this moment, cook breakfast for his pup and Alpha. Even if Dean wasn’t his anymore, a tiny part of him begged for him to just pretend, just for the next hour.

Dean was talking with Hunter about the game Dean had coming up, the pup really wanted to go and Dean said of course if Mama wanted.

“Can we go Mama? Please!” Hunter asked as Castiel set his plate in front of him and then set Dean’s plate down in front of the Alpha.

“We will figure it out” He said as he sat down. The table was round and big enough for four people, but Castiel was close to Dean and he had to mentally calm himself like a mantra, he wanted to look at Dean… kiss him.

“Wow this looks delicious Cas, and you made bacon” Dean smiled at him, the Omega could feel it, the million watt white smile, sharp canines and the heated green gaze all over his face.

Castiel couldn’t hold his smile but kept his eyes averted and took a bite from his plate to keep from having to say anything.

Dean was trying to take in as much of this as he could, this domestic scene before him with them, was something he had dreamed about countless times. Castiel making them breakfast and Hunter sitting to his left, stuffing his face happily of the yummy food the Omega made for them.

When he had first walked into the kitchen and saw Castiel there, cooking, dressed in pajama pants and a thin t-shirt, hair a mess, all he had wanted to do was wrap his arms around him and nuzzle his neck before kissing it.

The Alpha took a bite of the apple and honey pancakes and it was amazing. “Damn Cas, this is awesome”

“Thank you Dean” Hunter didn’t miss the blush on his Mama’s cheeks. The pup smiled.

**#**

Michael couldn’t sleep. Today their ‘guests’ were finally leaving. He had enough already, he wanted things back to normal. Dean out of the house during the day so he could be with Inias and at night, if the Alpha was in the mood which was becoming less and less for the last year, he could get thoroughly knotted.

He glanced at the clock on the banister as he started towards the kitchen. Ugh, nine thirty a.m. This was much too early for him.

The sudden sound of Hunter giggling made him stop and slowly walk the hall to the kitchen. As he reached the opening, there was the pup, laughing and smiling sitting at the small kitchen table with Dean and Castiel, smiling up at both of them as they all eat breakfast.

It infuriated him how domestic and happy the view before him was. The happy little family, happily eating together, happily chatting away.

Fuck them. He spun on his heels and started back to his room, he was seeing Inias today.

 


	8. Chapter 8

  
Moving into the new house was nerve racking and exhilarating at the same time. The house was beautiful, light wood floors all throughout except for the large kitchen and three bathrooms. Dean had made sure to get the best stainless steel appliances for the kitchen and a whirlpool tub installed in Castiel’s master bathroom. The tub was Castiel’s absolute favorite and his heart soared because the Alpha had specifically ordered it for him. He knew Dean remembered how much he loved taking baths and this tub was one of pure luxury. He couldn’t wait to soak in it.  
  


  


Dean had made Castiel pick out furniture for every room, not letting the Omega argue about expenses and tagged along with Hunter to every single store the Omega wanted to go to. Castiel had painstakingly gone over every detail of each room, nesting to his liking when the Alpha told him if he didn’t make it his home, what was the point, so Castiel did. The house was warm and inviting, comfortable.

After a whole two weeks of painting and unpacking and organizing the house, he was finally done and exhausted. Dean offered to take them to dinner but Castiel had declined, wanting to take a nice bath in his new master bathroom and relax, but he had told Hunter if he wanted to go then of course he could.

Which left him alone in the new house to take a bath. He ran the hot water, put calming and soothing tea light candles at the four corners of the square tub, added lavender and mint leaves before sinking into the exquisitely wonderful water and leaned back against the tub.

 

**#####**

 

The headlines for the last few weeks painted shame on Mary Winchester. It was one thing for Alphas and Omegas to divorce, it happened all the time, but to annul a mating? Well that was heavily frowned upon, no matter who asked for the annulment, it automatically reflected badly on the Alpha in the relationship, showing the Alpha wasn’t a worthy and respectable mate. It black listed the Alpha, painting he or she as an unreliable, negligent, deficient and inferior mate which was not something society accepted.

Of course there was always special cases, but the divorce between Alpha Mary Campbell Winchester and Omega John Winchester wasn’t a special case. It was a media circus.

Mary did everything for the divorce to go away, the status and money the Winchester name brought was her life line in the wealthy society she liked to circle. But with John filling for divorce as well as a mating annulment, it was a slap in her Botox maintained face.

She understood the divorce that John couldn’t forgive her for what she had done to Dean and that mutt Castiel. In truth it only made her hate the mutt even more, costing her John.

What hurt the most was John filling to annul their forty year mating… instead of celebrating their marriage and mating anniversary, they had been in court for months now with her fighting it all the way.

When John, the ever so highly respected Omega Winchester answered the Beta Judge’s question on what made him make such a heavily weighed decision, John simply started that Mary wasn’t the Alpha he thought he knew, that he felt like a fool for not seeing how self-serving and cruel she was, all in order to get what she wanted, at the cost of their eldest son’s happiness and he couldn’t forgive her, not when it hurt their pup.

When pressed for details, Omega Winchester asked if he could either write it out in a deposition or speak with only the judge, not wanting to expose a vulnerable part of their family when there were reporters in the court room because of the couples statues, especially when it involved their son Dean, who was also very well known and loved as a Pro Football star.

Luckily for Mary, the Judge agreed to have John write it and meet with him one on one.

After the meeting with the Judge, the Beta demanded to know Mary’s reasoning on her questionable choices.

She sat ever so poised and snubbed her nose and very calmly told the Judge she had wanted the best mate for her son and the tradition of arranged marriage had worked well for her and she had decided to do the same for her pups.

The Beta Judge arched a disbelieving brow, then asked why she had done what she had to her son’s then Omega who had been with child and to go so far as to keep the Omega and pup away from her son when she had no right to.

John had been thankful these more detailed proceedings had taken place with just them with the Judge and the court stenographer taking down every aspect of the progress.

Mary simply snarled and told the Beta Judge the Omega was a mutt and her son shouldn’t be with a lower class Omega.

Despite everything, watching Mary show her true colors openly was painful for John. She hadn’t always been like this, she had been loving and sweet once and for the life of him he couldn’t understand what had caused such a horrible change in her, and the only thing that made sense was money and the power and respect that had come with it in which she thrived in with the socialites she associated with.

The Judge ruled in favor of the divorce and annulment and decided to leave it up to Omega Winchester whether or not Alpha Campbell Winchester would get alimony.

John wasn’t heartless and he opt for a large pay out instead of monthly alimony.

Mary was furious and actually slapped John when he offered her only 300k. After the initial sting, and the Beta Judge raised his hand stopping two Beta officers from going to intervene, the Omega caressed his cheek and reminded the Alpha he didn’t have to give her anything.

Mary bristled and huffed before turning on her heels and walked out of the court room.

John watched her go and decided the next best step for him as a newly single Omega was to move to Texas to be close to both of his pups. He was especially looking forward to spending more time with his grandson.

Hunter was a lively and smart pup. He reminded him of Dean so much at that age and now, John could be around his family and protect them. He would make sure Mary never came close to them, especially Hunter.

 

**#####**

 

For the better part of the next three months, they had a schedule pretty well maintained. Castiel had made sure to make it so he would see Dean the least possible, which Hunter started getting irritated about. He could see how much his Mama longed for his father, every time Dean came to pick him up, Castiel would be in the window, needing to see the Alpha. Every time he stole sad and hopeful glances at his father when he thought no one was looking but Hunter was.

Hunter loved spending time with his Dad. He was fun and energetic and showed Hunter cars and how to better his football game and about airplanes and goofy jokes that would make his sides hurt from laughing so much.

They were at Dean’s estate and Alpha and pup were in the theater room which had sound proof padded walls for the serious sound system accompanying a massive flat screen TV that covered a whole wall, watching Avengers again, Hunter’s favorite movie. His Dad had made butter popcorn.

“Dad?”

“Hn?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course”

Hunter bit his bottom lip. He didn’t want to get scolded but it was really bothering him. “Why aren’t you and Mama together?” He asked, his voice small and his green eyes big and pleading.

Dean choked on his popcorn. He hadn’t expected that question. He took a few sips of soda and then looked at his pup, looking at him confused and curious, and damn if the kid didn’t look just like Castiel in that moment. He cleared his throat and looked at his hands, eyeing his wedding ring.

“Your Mama and I don’t feel the same way about each other… anymore” It was obvious to Dean, Castiel hated him and just tolerated him for Hunter, and he was grateful, he was, but it killed him inside how badly he just wanted to hug the Omega… scent him. He still caught small lingering whiffs of him on Hunter but it wasn’t the same.

The pup’s eyes widened then and realization hit him like a hammer. His parents still clearly cared about each other, he had seen his Mama hurting and crying over the Alpha for years and… Dad was married to Michael and Dad had no clue how Mama still felt, because Hunter knew by his father’s now sad and far and distant look in his green eyes that he still loved his Mama.

The pup came closer to his father on the sofa and just hugged him, surprising the Alpha but Dean wrapped his arms around him just the same.

**#**

“Take your fucking close off already” Michael growled against Inias, grinding in his lap, pulling off his dress shirt before devouring his mouth.

“Are you sure Dean left?” The dark haired Omega asked, trying to make Michael stay still for two seconds.

“Yes, he said he was going to watch a movie with his brat.” The blonde was unzipping his lover’s pants. “I need you to fuck me”

“So demanding” Inias teased, flipping his lover over to lay over him.

**#**

Hunter stood up from the sofa and turned to his father. “Can I go get another soda Dad?”

“Sure pup, grab me one too”

Hunter grinned and bounced out of the room. After their short conversation and long hug, they had returned to enjoying the movie.

The soon to be twelve year old exited the theater room and started towards the kitchen. As he passed the stairs by the foyer, loud cries sounded from upstairs.

Hunter frowned and put his empty glass on the bottom stair and started going up quietly. When he reached the landing, the noises sounded like panting when someone ran too hard. He quietly made his way down the hall and started towards the sounds, wondering if someone was exercising or maybe hurt?

The last thought made him hurry up and as he reached the door the sounds were coming from, the door was slightly ajar and he just glanced in.

Hunter’s green eyes turned wide and he stepped back as quietly and quickly as he could before turning and running to get his father.

He almost slipped down the stairs but maintained his balance and burst through the theater room, startling his father.

“Dad!”

“What? What’s wrong?” Dean quickly sank to his knees in front of his very clearly upset pup who was panting for breath after rushing to him.

Hunter looked up at him with dramatized wide eyes and Dean had never been so worried in his life. “I have to show you something…” The pup started, voice rushed and worried.

Dean didn’t know what to do, he was completely confused by his pup, but when Hunter took his hand, turned and started towards the door, Dean followed.

As they reached the stairs, the Alpha heard it and he stopped. Hunter looked up at him, clearly a bit scared now with the way Dean’s face turned angry. “Go back to the theater room and don’t come out till I come for you”

A loud moan sounded from upstairs before Hunter nodded and ran back to the theater room. Dean watched him close the door behind him and then Dean was taking the stairs two at a time. As he got closer he could smell his husband’s arousal, smell his slick and… Dean stopped short of the door. The other scent… it was undeniably Omega… what the fuck.

The Alpha carefully looked through the opening of the door and there right before him was Michael, bend over with Inias fucking him with a double headed dildo.

How long had this been going on? Dean was livid. His mind raced to all the times and outings his Omega had been going for YEARS with Inias.

The Alpha took a step back and took a deep breath to calm himself. Michael was cheating and a part of him wasn’t surprised, but what did surprise him however was how fast his anger was diminishing… and how quickly all he could think about was Castiel.

His mind flooded with hope only to be crushed back down. Castiel hated him, didn’t love him anymore and Dean’s insides hurt and twisted more from that knowledge then from seeing his husband of almost six years cheating on him in his own house.

Michael moaned loudly, snapping Dean out of his thoughts. He glared at the door and walked back down and started towards the Theater room.

Hunter was sitting on the sofa waiting for him, big green eyes curious. The Alpha came and sat next to him. “I’m sorry you saw that and you did the right thing telling me. Thank you” Dean started, then sighed and looked at his pup seriously, yet softly.

“Hunter I need you to promise me you won’t tell your Mama. This is something personal between me and Michael, ok?”

Hunter was a bit confused but he understood his father wanted to deal with this himself, so he nodded. “Ok Dad”

Dean smiled at him tiredly and pulled him to lie against him as they continued watching the movie. The pup buried himself into the Alpha’s warmth, taking in his father’s scent and relaxed against him.

**#**

Hunter was spending the night at his Dad’s house and after the sight of grownups having sex still burned into his mind, when he went into his bedroom to turn in after saying good night to his Dad, after changing into his pajamas, the pup went straight to his closet and took out the chest he and Thomas had taken from his Mama’s closet all those months ago. He had snuck it into one of his bags when he took the plane almost every weekend in the beginning of his trips to Texas from Kansas.

He bit his lip, he knew this was Mama’s private things… he knew that. Yet, everything in him said to give this to his father. The letters in the chest were all addressed to him so why couldn’t he give them to him?

His mind made up, he took the chest and started down the hall only to stop short when Michael and Inias were walking towards him from the other end.

“Hunter? What are you doing here? Weren’t you out to the movies with your Dad?” Michael sounded a bit panicked and the pup was confused, didn’t his dad talk to him?

“We were watching movies in the Theater room” The pup told him, holding on to the chest in his arms tightly. Hunter watched the two Omegas exchanged terrified looks before looking back at him.

“I see” Michael looked pale.

“I have to go, goodnight Hunter” Inias said and rushed down the stairs and out of the house and Hunter just kept watching the Omega in front of him looking very worried.

“Isn’t it passed your bed time?” Michael said, as he tried to look superior.

“Yes, I just wanted to go say goodnight to Dad” Hunter told him and started down the stairs, feeling the Omega’s eyes on him. He quickly made his way to the Theater room, finding his Dad laying across the massive sofa.

Dean looked up at the sound of the door, seeing his pup in his pajamas coming towards him. “Hey pup, what’s the matter? Can’t sleep?” He asked as he sat up.

Hunter said nothing, instead he handed over the chest, making his father take it. The Alpha arched a brow, glancing back and forth between his pup and the small chest in his hands, completely confused.

“Good night Dad” Hunter hugged him and left as quietly as he had came. Dean watched the door close and then looked back down at the chest and put it on the coffee table.

He turned the small latch and opened it. Fifteen small DVDs, home videos he guessed which were labeled, a large amount of neatly folded letters, a small stack of pictures… and game tickets and a wedding invitation…

Dean grabbed the invitation and saw it addressed to Castiel… his mother’s neat cursive hand on the envelope… it was his wedding announcement to Michael… his mother had sent it to Castiel.

Guilt ripped through him and he grabbed the game tickets… every single one was from his games, even the college ones…

He picked up the letters next and realized they were love letters to him, from Castiel. Some were short while others were many pages long. Some were dated so long ago… the first was dated on the day Castiel disappeared, the night Dean’s mother told him about the arranged marriage.

He unfolded it carefully, the paper already so old and neatly folded and recognized Castiel’s slanted writing he used to tease him about… calling it chicken scratch.

_Dean,_

_I’m scared. I don’t know what to do or what will happen, I’m so confused. Today I found out the sweetest news and I was so excited to see you and share it with you, but I can’t and I never will get the chance to._

_Your mother has forbidden me to ever see you again…_

_The news I wanted to share with you would have changed our lives forever and your mother found out first and feels that I need to let you go, let you go to fulfill the dreams and goals you have set for yourself, because this news would change all of that…_

_I understand, I love you so much that I do actually understand where she is coming from but I wish you were given the chance to decide this for yourself. She can make me disappear but she will never stop me from loving you. At least I’m left with the greatest gift I could ever have gotten from you._

_I’m with pup, you are going to be a daddy. It hurts my heart so much to realize that I’ll never get to say these words to you, I’ll never have the chance to see the look on your face when I tell you that our love has created life, and that you will be a dad._

_So Dean your mother may have robbed me of that moment and of a future with you and our pup, but she will never take away my love for you. I will raise our pup to be strong and caring and kind and I will keep you in my heart always. It hurts to think of the what ifs and the life we might have shared, all the times we talked about our future together, but your mother is right, I will just stop you from achieving your goals and I couldn’t live with myself knowing that._

_So with this, I will stay away, I will do as your mother has asked and you will never see me again. I guess I’m trying to say goodbye Dean, though I don’t think I could ever truly do so._

_I love you Dean, we love you forever. I know life will treat you well and you will go on and you will do all the things you have always wanted and that’s what I want for you, to be happy… even if it’s without us._

 

Dean folded it back and grabbed another, dated weeks later.

 

_Dean,_

_I miss you so much… I wish you were here, holding me, cuddling and talking in bed with our marshmallow hot chocolates I used to make us. I’m scared, the hormones have me crying and then tired and then angry, I don’t know what’s happening._

_I’m not in Lawrence anymore. Your mother found me in the motel I was staying in, yelled and threatened me again… she slapped me and all I wanted was your arms around me…_

_I’m in Topeka living in a small apartment till I can save enough for a house. I’m alone, I’m not allowed to talk to my family either… your mother drops by whenever she wants, to check and make sure I don’t contact you… I’m too scared to mail the letters to you so I just write and keep them…_

_I miss you so much…_

 

The Alpha whipped his hand over his face, the fear and emotions in the letter’s words, he could hear Castiel voice speaking them. He folded the letter and grabbed another.

 

_Dean,_

_I found out our pup’s sex today! We are having a boy! A Boy! I wish you were here… I wish you could see the sonogram, see our pup, hear his heart beat Dean… I’m excited and terrified all at once…_

_I went out and bought baby clothes, not many but I couldn’t stop myself… there’s one that says ‘Daddy’s Football Buddy’, another that says ‘Don’t Fumble Me’ on the front and on the back it’s the laces. I also found a Football Bunting and Cap swaddling cocoon._

_I wish you were here._

 

He could imagine Castiel shopping, looking for football things because of him. Imagined his smile and tears as he saw the pup in his stomach at the ultrasound. His own tears stung his eyes, wondering and wishing he had been there too.

As he went to put the letter back in the envelope, a small black and white sonogram picture was there. Dean held it and looked at it, couldn’t look away from such an important part of his life that had been robed from him. A tear escaped his right eye as he studied the picture. Hunter so tiny in his Mama’s stomach in the first stages of his life…

He looked back into the box and took out the small DVD cases. He looked at the labels, they were all just dates. Fifteen of them which all followed each other and ended just two years ago.

Dean opened the first one and stood to insert it into the player. He turned off the lights and sat back on the sofa and took a deep breath before grabbing the remote and pressing play.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ means video audio

  
  
Dean watched the screen as a very pregnant Castiel came into view, waddling around the house. Castiel was going around the nursery, nesting and fussing as he tried holding the camera in a way that he would be visible along with what he was trying to do with one hand, going over the crib and changing table. He was making sure everything was ready for the pup. The room was warm with blues and greens with small zoo animals everywhere. The far window by the rocking chair showing a bright and sunny day.  
  
_~~~"Do you remember when we used to talk about having pups one day? The first thing you said was if we had a boy, you wanted to name him Hunter” ~~~_  
  
The Omega had a sad smile on as tears swelled in his eyes.  
  
_~~~ “I’m having our Hunter Dean…”~~~_  
  
The video suddenly cut off and then returned. It was nighttime and the Omega was sitting up in his bed, the camera facing him and only illuminated by the bedside lamp on the nightstand.  
  
Castiel was caressing his stomach. He was huge and Dean guessed he had been about eight months along if not nine.  
  
_~~~“I’m so sacred Dean. I don’t like being alone here… I miss you so much. I don’t know if I’ll be a good Mama. I don’t know if I’ll be enough to raise him alone without you…”~~~_  
  
The Omega was silently crying and Dean couldn’t hold back his own tears. Cas had been so scared and lonely without him, caring for their pup.  
  
Castiel’s eyes suddenly grew wide as a thought clearly occurred to him.  
  
_~~~“Dean what if I die during the delivery… you don’t even know about Hunter… what would happen to our pup?” ~~~_  
  
The Omega started to whimper and then wailed, covering his quivering mouth as the tears spilled down his cheeks. Dean’s heart was crushed, seeing Castiel this way, needing him so much and the Alpha failing to be there.  
  
Castiel sniffled.  
  
_~~~ “I wish you were here holding me and making me laugh like you always do when I’m upset…”~~~_  
  
The Omega reached over to the nightstand and took tissues from the box, wiping his tears and sniffled again before looking back at the camera, immobilizing the Alpha with those pain filled blue eyes.  
  
_~~~ “The doctor says the baby will be big” ~~~_  
  
Castiel huffed a small laugh as he caressed his swollen stomach lovingly.  
  
_~~~“Our pup will be just like his father, a big, strong and sweet Alpha” ~~~_  
  
The tears renewed and fell down those soft cheeks Dean missed nuzzling against and he watched as Castiel hiccuped… he always did that when he was very upset and Dean had always found it endearing.  
  
_~~~“I love you” ~~~_  
  
The tape went dark after that and Dean quickly put in the next one.  
  
  
  
When the video started, the view was of Hunter, ever so tiny and half asleep. Dean couldn’t look away from his son, so little and perfect with ten fingers and toes. He could hear Castiel speaking but the Omega wasn’t in the shot.  
  
_~~~ “Dean, this is our pup, meet Hunter Novak. He is a week old today. He’s healthy and strong, has a serious grip with those little hands.” ~~~_  
  
Dean watched as Castiel’s hand came into view to pet their pup, and he watched completely enthralled as Hunter nuzzled into his Mama’s hand, ever so new to the world, instinctively knowing this was safety. He watched as the pup reached for Castiel’s thumb and then opened his eyes. Big green eyes like Dean’s and had so very little hair that was a soft brown.  
  
He was breath taking.  
  
_~~~ “I have to show you something” ~~~_  
  
Castiel’s voice sounded and then the camera was put down and Dean could see Castiel slightly in the shot as the Omega picked up their pup and held him up, leaving his tiny feet to stand on the changing table he had been laying on, giving Dean a clear shot of their pup’s rump.  
  
Castiel grabbed the camera and zooming in on a mark right under the left butt cheek of the pup. His birthmark… in the shape of a heart.  
  
_~~~ “Our love stamp” ~~~_  
  
Dean couldn’t help but snort. The Omega could be so corny and the Alpha couldn’t help but smile as he watched Castiel put down the camera again and dressed the pup, kissing his little feet and kissed his forehead before he held the pup against himself, nuzzling him before bringing him over to the crib that was out of screenshot.  
  
A second later the camera was picked up again and turned to look at Hunter in his crib, in a green turtle onesie.  
  
_~~~ “She wouldn’t let me give Hunter the Winchester name, said he wasn’t accepted as a Winchester… but she doesn’t know that I put you down as Hunter’s father on the birth certificate” ~~~_  
  
Dean didn’t have to guess who ‘she’ was in reference to. His mother Mary had caused so much damage… so much pain.  
  
_~~~ “We love you daddy” ~~~_  
  
The Omega said, the camera still focused on the pup who was starting to fall asleep before the video turned blank.  
  
Dean quickly inserted the next video.  
  
  
  
As the video came into view, Dean guessed the video was on a tripod. Castiel was rocking their pup and if Dean paid attention to the dates on the DVD cases, Hunter was about two months in this video. He realized then that these had been Castiel’s video diaries… the Omega spoke to him on the videos, like this was meant for him and was a way for Castiel to cope with his absence… He wished so badly he could go back in time and be there…  
  
The Omega was cuddled up in a rocking chair, a soft light just barely illuminating him and a bumble bee wall clock said it was three in the morning. Castiel looked worn and tired and guilt filled the Alpha.  
  
_~~~“Hunter is teething” ~~~_  
  
Castiel said as if that explained why he was rocking the baby at this time of night.  
  
_~~~“I wish you could meet him Dean…I wish you knew your pup, I wish I could of told you when I found out I was with pup… but your mother was right, it would have ruined your dream. You would have stayed to take care of us, you would of ended your dream of playing pro and I wonder if you would have resented me eventually… so maybe this way it's better… I just hope one day you’ll know your son…”~~~_  
  
More tears fell from Dean’s eyes. How could the Omega even believe that? His mother really had done a number on Castiel and Dean hated her and felt ashamed of himself.  
  
Castiel looked exhausted and had tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
_~~~ “I don’t know why I’m bothering with these… you’ll never see them, you will never see Hunter, she’ll make sure of that” ~~~_  
  
The Omega cried quietly, trying to calm himself. After a few deep breathes, his brows furrowed and he looked directly at the camera.  
  
_~~~“No... she can take you away and keep us from seeing you but I won’t let her take my dreams, and I dream that one day you’ll see these...so I’ll keep making these, keep you as part of our lives, so you can one day know your son” ~~~_  
  
The video stayed on till Castiel fell asleep in the rocking chair with Hunter comfortably nestled against him.  
  
The Alpha stood from the sofa and grabbed a beer from the small fridge that was embedded into the wall before putting in the next video.  
  
  
  
From the date, Hunter was four months old. The pup was sitting on the floor on a play carpet dressed in a Chiefs pup jersey. He was all smiles, full mouth opened and let out a heartfelt laugh that made everything in Dean want to go scent his son. He was bouncing in place and giggling like a maniac with dimples in his cheeks, happy wide green eyes watching his Mama making silly faces at him.  
  
_~~~ “So handsome just like your daddy” ~~~_  
  
Dean smiled and realized he and Hunter really did have the same smile.  
  
  
  
The fifth video had Hunter sitting in his high chair and clearly not in a good mood as he cried and kept trying to suck his own fist into his mouth while Castiel tried to feed him baby food and the pup just drooled it out, refusing to eat it.  
  
_~~~“He’s being Mr. Fussy pants. He’s still teething and it’s painful. My poor baby. I know baby I know” ~~~_  
  
The Omega cooed as the pup reached for him, wanting him to make the pain go away.  
  
Dean’s heart hurt.  
  
  
  
The next video had Hunter at six months. The camera was resting on something, Dean guessed was the tripod again or maybe a shelf or counter. Castiel was holding a crying Hunter while getting a small blue baby tub to wash the pup ready, filling it up with water.  
  
_~~~ “Hunter is sick, has a high fever. I’m putting warm water to help his fever, hopefully I can bring it down enough to make him feel better” ~~~_  
  
The Omega explained while the pup cried and drooled against him.  
  
_~~~“Come on baby” ~~~_  
  
Castiel cooed as he carefully started to place the pup into the tub. Hunter shriveled away and wailed as Castiel sat him down in the tub and the Omega tried to keep him calm and soothe him, but the pup cried louder and then started to reach for Castiel almost desperately.  
  
_~~~ “Mama!” ~~~_  
  
The Omega’s blue eyes widened and he quickly took the wet and sick pup out of the tub, hugging him tightly, wrapping a fuzzy green towel around its small form and caressed his back as tears fell from Castiel’s eyes who then looked over at the camera.  
  
_~~~ “He just said his first word Dean…” ~~~_  
  
The Alpha had his own tears falling, watching as his pup’s first word of ‘Mama’ overwhelmed the Omega who cried along with their sickly pup as Castiel paced in place, bouncing the pup lightly to try and lull him to sleep. A tiny had reached out of the towel to slowly touch Castiel’s chin and the Omega took his little hand and kissed it repeatedly.  
  
_~~~ “Mama”~~~_  
  
The pup repeated quietly this time, making Castiel smile at him through his tears of joy.  
  
_~~~ “I’m his first word” ~~~_  
  
The Omega smiled at the camera before turning it off.  
  
Dean rubbed at his face. Each video hitting his heart and thoughts overloading him with so many emotions he didn’t know what to do with himself.  
  
So he put in the next video.  
  
  
  
Hunter was nine months old. The video started with Hunter sitting in the living room of the house Dean had found them in. The pup was just sitting playing with alphabet blocks, his back to Castiel who was filming. The camera view lowered as Castiel sat down a few feet away with his legs out stretched and opened in a ‘v’ shape.  
  
_~~~ “Hunter” ~~~_  
  
The Omega called out sweetly, making the pup twist around to look at his Mama and had a huge smile.  
  
_~~~ “Come to Mama” ~~~_  
  
The pup took a minute to get to his feet, standing and balancing all by himself. Hunter seemed to realize his accomplishment and he turned just a little to look at his Mama, big grin on his face.  
  
_~~~“Oh! Dean he’s standing…our pup is standing” ~~~_  
  
Castiel cheered quietly, his voice coming over the video, filled with happiness.  
  
_~~~ “Come to Mama baby” ~~~_  
  
Hunter giggled and he started towards the Omega, coming right towards the camera, one tiny foot at a time, green eyes wide and bright, looking at his Mama making his way over with his little arms stretched out.  
  
_~~~“Such a good boy, look at you!” ~~~_  
  
The pup reached the ‘v’ of his Mama’s legs and started giggling as Castiel took him in his arms and peppered his face with kisses.  
  
The camera turned to face both Mama and pup, both smiling and Hunter was playing with the Omega’s light pink blouse collar.  
  
_~~~ “Dean our pup just walked for the first time” ~~~_  
  
Castiel kissed Hunter’s forehead blowing a raspberry making the little one giggle again and then the camera turned off.  
  
  
  
Video eight had Hunter at one year old. He was sitting in his high chair with a sour face on, pouting while Castiel laughed, trying to feed him a pickle.  
  
_~~~ “Like father like son. Hunters hates pickles as much as you do Dean”~~~_  
  
Dean snorted at he watched the Omega try one more time to get Hunter to eat a pickle. The pure look of complete disgust on the pup’s face made the Alpha laugh along with the Omega on the video.  
  
  
  
The following video had Hunter at age three. The house was decorated for the holidays and there was a beautiful and modest Christmas tree by the window of the living room.  
  
Castiel was filming the tree and showing the many gifts under the it for Hunter.  
  
The pup came into view and looked confused.  
  
_~~~“What’s wrong baby?” ~~~_  
  
_~~~ “Mama? Do I have a Daddy? Friends at school have a Daddy…” ~~~_  
  
The video went blank after that and Dean’s heart fell…  
  
  
  
The next video was a year later when Hunter was four years old. They were walking in the park, Shawnee County part. It was fall with all the beautiful colored leaves in reds, oranges, yellows and browns.  
  
Dean quickly recognized Castiel’s brother Gabriel was walking with them along with another little pup, a bit older then Hunter that was walking next to him. Thomas, Gabriel’s pup.  
  
_~~~“Do you guys knows what you want to be for tonight?” ~~~_  
  
Castiel was asking the pups. Thomas turned to face his uncle looking up at the camera with a toothy grin.  
  
_~~~ “I want to be a Ninja!” ~~~_  
  
_~~~ “Oh! That sounds great. What about you baby?” ~~~_  
  
Castiel turned the camera towards his pup and found the little one looking at a bed of blanket flowers. They looked like small sunflowers with dark orange in the middle. Castiel zoomed in the camera and watched as the pup was fascinated with the flowers and then spotted what the pup was really looking at. A little bee.  
  
The bee flew up and surprised Hunter who panicked as the bee came near him. Castiel passed the video camera to Gabriel, and went to his now crying pup.  
  
The Omega reached his pup and saw the tiny sting, he kissed it repeatedly and Hunter calmed down quickly, his green eyes still on the bee that was slowly making its way to the floor, flying in a daze.  
  
_~~~ “You’re ok baby” ~~~_  
  
Gabriel focused the camera on Hunter’s curious and worried frowny face as he watched the bee now on the ground, slightly moving.  
  
_~~~“What’s wrong with the bee Mama?” ~~~_  
  
The pup asked, big green eyes looking up at his Mama scared.  
  
_~~~“The bee is dying baby, he was scared too and he stung you” ~~~_  
  
Hunting started crying, clearly feeling horrible because the bee was dead now.  
  
The video want dark and just as Dean thought it was done, the video came back on.  
  
It was Halloween night and Hunter was dressed as a bee, running house to house for candy with his cousin Thomas who was dressed as a red ninja.  
  
_~~~“Our pup decided to honor his friend the bee that passed away and was adamant about being a bee for Halloween to remember him. We have such a loving and wonderful pup Dean…”~~~_  
  
The Omega didn’t have to voice his want, it was clear in his tone that he wanted Dean there and the Alpha wished so badly he had been.  
  
The video continued for a few more minutes, showing how completely adorable Hunter looked in his bee costume.  
  
When it went dark again, Dean stood to change it when again it came back on.  
  
The camera showed the Omega in his bed, sitting up with a few tissues around him and his face a bit red. He had obviously been crying and Dean couldn’t move from where he stood, green eyes glued to the screen on the Omega he loved in tears.  
  
_~~~ “Hunter is asleep and… sometimes I just can’t stop the tears… I miss you so much and I’m trying so hard to hold it together… when Hunter saw the bee die, he asked a few questions later and I was explaining death and that you go away and no one sees you anymore... Our pup just looked at me with his green eyes… that look just like yours and said ‘oh like Daddy’….” ~~~_  
  
For a long while Dean just watched the Omega crying quietly and sniffling and all he wanted to do was take Castiel in his arms and beg him for forgiveness...  
  
_~~~ “That simple explanation of death summed up your absence to him… and sometimes it does feel like you’re gone forever…” ~~~_  
  
The video went dark after that and Dean sank down to the sofa and placed his face in his hands. The Alpha took a deep breath and put in the next CD. He wanted to finish them all, no matter how much his heart hurt, no matter how many tears fell from his eyes because Castiel had gone through all of this by himself and it shouldn’t have been that way. He should have been there.  
  
  
  
The next video had Hunter at five years old from the date on it. Dean was expecting to see Hunter but instead it was Castiel kneeling on his bed. From the lighting it was nighttime and Dean saw nothing but tears in those breathtaking blue eyes. The Omega was holding a simple and beautiful card. He was tracing his finger over something written on it.  
  
_~~~ “I know she sent it to hurt me… and it does… we used to say we would do this… get married and mate… have pups and make our own football team” ~~~_  
  
Castiel cried and huffed a laugh.  
  
_~~~ “I guess you will have that with Michael now… “ ~~~_  
  
It dawned on Dean then that it was the wedding invitation he had seen in the box. How could his mother be so cruel…  
  
Castiel wiped his face and tried to compose himself.  
  
_~~~“I just hope you're happy… that’s all I’ve ever wanted was you smiling and happy, living your dream” ~~~_  
  
The video went black then and Dean realized that not only had his mother threatened Castiel all those years ago… the Omega hadn’t known about his engagement till his mother maliciously sent him an invitation.  
  
  
With shaking hands from the pain in his heart, eating every piece of his soul, he put in the next video.  
  
It Christmas time and Hunter looked about six to Dean. Castiel and the pup were walking through a crowded mall and headed towards a waiting line for pups to meet Santa.  
  
_~~~ “Do you know what you’re going to ask Santa?” ~~~_  
  
The Omega cooed, fixing the pup’s jacket and taking off his mittens. Hunter just nodded firmly, looking in deep thought about his wish.  
  
When it was Hunter’s turn, the pup went up to Santa and sat on the big man’s lap.  
  
_~~~“Well hello there young pup. Have you been a good boy this year?” ~~~_  
  
_~~~“Yes! Mama said so” ~~~_  
  
Dean snorted at his pup, who was pointing at his Mama who was holding the camera, Dean could only see Castiel’s hand waving at the pup.  
  
_~~~ “Oh ho ho! Well very good then, and what would you wish for this year? What present can Santa get you?”~~~_  
  
_~~~ “I want my Daddy” ~~~_  
  
Dean heard the deep intake of breath from Castiel before the video when dark, the last thing visible was Hunter still sitting on Santa’s lap on the verge of tears.  
  
  
  
The following video was of Hunter’s first day at school, all dressed up and big bright smile. His backpack on and a little batman lunch box in hand, waving to Castiel as the big yellow bus stopped in front of their home to pick him up.  
  
  
  
The fourteenth video was of Hunter at seven or eight years old and Dean couldn’t stop the smile on his face.  
  
The pup was all suited up in a football uniform about to play.  
  
_~~~ “Look at our pup! Look at our little football player, just like Daddy. It’s his first game Dean I wish you could be here to see him…” ~~~_  
  
Dean was rewarded with the whole game being filmed and he got completely caught up in it and cheered with Castiel on the video as Hunter’s team won.  
  
  
  
The Alpha looked into the box and picked up the last video. As soon as it started playing, he realized it was Hunter’s tenth birthday party. There was a bunch of pups running around the backyard he recognized as the one he first ever played with Hunter. There were balloons and cupcakes and decorations everywhere and a table in the living room filled with gifts for the pup.  
  
The video showed the whole party and Dean saw Gabriel and his pup Thomas were there too. Hunter had many presents and was having a blast ripping up the wrapping paper, giggling as he went.  
  
When the party started to die down and many people had left, leaving only a few remaining in the backyard, Castiel found Hunter sitting on the sofa by himself and the Omega put the camera down as he went to the pup.  
  
_~~~ “What’s wrong baby? Why are you sitting here by yourself?” ~~~_  
  
The camera was suddenly picked up and from the angle, Dean realized Cas and Hunter most likely didn’t know they they were being filmed.  
  
_~~~ “Mama, tell me about Daddy, please…” ~~~_  
  
It was obvious he has asked many times before.  
  
_~~~ “Your Daddy is a wonderful Alpha and he loves you” ~~~_  
  
_~~~ “Then why isn’t here?” ~~~_  
  
_~~~ “He can’t honey… I’m sorry baby… it’s my fault and I’m so sorry…” ~~~_  
  
The clear and blunt pain on Castiel’s face as he hugged Hunter stabbed Dean in the heart. The Omega blamed himself for his absence…  
  
  
  
Dean stood from the sofa as the massive TV went blank from the DVD ending. He started to pace and he didn’t know how to sort through the array of feelings swirling inside of him as his wolf started to howl inside of him. Grief, pain, sorrow, shame and desperation made his wolf whine and an enormous and overwhelming urge to see Castiel consumed him.  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

  
  
Castiel slowly roused from his sleep. He wasn’t sure what had woken him till the doorbell sounded. He sat up and looked at the clock. 3:11am flashed at him in red while the rain outside started a downpour.  
  
Someone was now knocking on his front door and the Omega stood and grabbed his silk robe and started for the the stairs. As he reached the foyer, he turned on the overhead light to the front porch to see whomever was at his door in the middle of the night.  
  
He carefully looked out the door’s windows and saw it was Dean.  
  
The Omega quickly unlocked the door and looked up at a soaked and sad looking Alpha.  
  
“Dean? Is Hunter ok?” Panic hit the Omega because why else would Dean be here?  
  
The Alpha just looked at the beautiful Omega, taking all of his pup’s Mama in. Wild dark hair a mess from sleep, wide blue eyes, worried and confused, pink lips slightly parted and looked so soft, small and delicate body hidden only in a short silk robe, giving Dean an exquisite view of his bare and hairless legs down to his painted light pink toes.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
The Alpha walked over the threshold and reached for the Omega’s face gently, watching as those blue eyes widened with shock.  
  
“Hunter’s fine, he’s safe asleep in his room” Just touching the Omega made the Alpha’s wolf howl in want.  
  
Castiel couldn’t breathe or move, Dean was standing in his hallway, hair damp and t-shirt wet from the rain outside and his green eyes intense and his hands ever so slightly cupping his face made Castiel’s body shiver in response. The Alpha touching him, even so little made everything in him run hot and he suddenly felt so needy…  
  
Then the Alpha moved to close the door behind him and his wedding band caught the light and reality slammed against Castiel and he took the moment to step back and away, out of the Alpha’s grasp.  
  
Dean turned back to the Omega finding him stepping backwards, arms wrapped tightly around the short silk robe that did nothing to hide his frame from Dean.  
  
Castiel tried desperately to calm his racing heart, gripping the robe tightly, upset with himself for wearing so little. He took advantage of Hunter not being in the house and tended to sleep nude but right now, he just felt vulnerable under Dean’s gaze.  
  
The Alpha took a few more steps towards him, stopping a foot or two away. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there when you were pregnant and scared. I’m sorry I wasn't there when Hunter was teething to help take care of him so you could rest. I would have never ever resented you, you have to know that.”  
  
Castiel stared at the Alpha wide eyed, eyes fluttering and his lips trembled as Dean went on.  
  
“I'm sorry I wasn't there when he was sick. I'm sorry I missed his first word, the first time he walked. I'm sorry I missed his dislike of pickles"  
  
A tear slid down Castiel’s face as he realized the Alpha had seen the videos… He had wondered where the chest had disappeared too when he had moved, and now he knew… Hunter had found it and given it to his father...  
  
"I'm sorry I missed him playing ball.I'm sorry I wasn't there when he asked for me.. I'm sorry my mother ever did this to us..." Dean said coming closer to the Omega, crowding him against the wall just a foot away.  
  
Dean’s green eyes were filled with tears and he reached for the Omega but Castiel shook his head.  
  
“Don’t… you’re married and mated to-”  
  
“It should have been you, not Michael, not anyone else. Just you… I love you Cas I never stopped, you’re all I’ve ever thought about. I looked for you…” Dean started, lips trembling with the force of his emotions.  
  
Castiel had tears falling down his cheeks… Dean telling him he loved him made everything in him twist in desperate hope.  
  
“I pushed the arranged marriage back for years… hoping I’d find you… my.. my mother convinced me you had most likely found an Alpha and I hoped if you had that he was good to you… loved you and cherished you like I had.. like I still wanted... “  
  
Dean stood closer, inches from the Omega who was now against the wall.  
  
“Ever since I laid eyes on you and Hunter you’re all I think about, every part of me wants you so much it hurts” He took a shaky breath and swallowed hard as he looked away then back at those blue eyes that eat him whole. “Cas please… if there’s any chance for us, I’ll get a divorce and annulment, I need you.”  
  
Castiel couldn’t even function, he was frozen. It felt like a dream and he couldn’t move.  
  
“If you really don’t feel anything for me anymore… just say it and i’ll leave and I’ll never bring this up again, I swear it”  
  
Castiel suddenly felt exhausted. He was so very tired of fighting everything in him, fighting his love and need for Dean that he just let go and surged forward and kissed the Alpha.  
  
Dean responded as soon as he saw Castiel’s eyes look at his lips and devoured his mouth, his hands tangled in Castiel’s dark hair as the Omega grasped at his shirt, twisting his fist in the material.  
  
The kiss was hungry and passionate, consuming both as their heated and wanton scents swirled around each other.  
  
It was like coming home, everything inside the Omega hummed and yearned hopelessly for the Alpha.  
  
Dean lifted the beauty, growling as Castiel wrapped his legs around his waist and licked at his neck, making the Omega mewl.  
  
Castiel held on as Dean lavished him. When one of the Alpha’s hand groped his bare ass, Dean snarled against his neck, quickly realizing Castiel wasn’t wearing anything but the silk robe.  
  
Dean’s Alpha red eyes looked at the lush blown blue eyes and Dean claimed his lips again before he moved them away from the wall, holding the Omega like he weighed nothing and climbed the stairs as they kissed and nipped at each other.  
  
Castiel gasped into Dean’s mouth as the Alpha squeezed his ass before laying him down on the bed. Dean peeled off his t-shirt, letting the Omega appreciate the sight as the blue eyed beauty sat up to pull the Alpha into a searing kiss. The Football player went eagerly and as Castiel pulled him down over him, lips licking and tongues swirling leisurely, he removed and slipped his wedding ring into the pocket of his jeans before unbuckling them and letting them fall to his feet.  
  
Castiel was sprawled out before him, his robe open exposing him to Dean’s hungry green eyes. The Alpha crawled over the Omega, green staring into blue before kissing him madly. Castiel’s hands snaked into Dean’s short dirty blond hair, lightly pulling and petting making the Alpha growl against him as Dean’s hands roamed over his body.  
  
Dean was kissing down his neck and his right shoulder and slowly making his way across his body, teasing his nipples and sucking them lightly and Castiel felt so overwhelmed. He had dreamed about this countless times and it was happening, Dean was really here with him, kissing him and making his whole body tingle with nothing but gentle touches making him arch into his every touch and soar high.  
  
The Omega’s body was so soft. Dean swirled his tongue around each nipple, loving the gasping mewls Castiel let out. The Omega smelled so right and fuck he had missed this perfect scent that made everything in him feel like a pup happily running through the woods on a bright sunny day. He kissed at Castiel’s stomach, loving how it was softer after having carried their pup and Dean nuzzled his stomach. Just knowing that Hunter had been here, their pup, this beautiful and loving Omega had carried him right here, Dean couldn’t stop kissing and nuzzling his tummy lovingly.  
  
Castiel’s hands played in Dean’s hair, lust blown blue eyes watching the Alpha appreciate his baby fat that still remained years after having their pup.  
  
The Alpha started to kiss lower and reached the Omega’s small hard cock and licked over it slowly, gaining a sharp moan from his lover. He had missed all these little sweet noises the Omega made. Every gasp and high pitched mewl made him wild. He spread the Omega’s legs and buried his face in between, eagerly licking at the Omega’s slit, sucking at his rim making himself high on the delicious slick, growling as he went.  
  
“Dean!”  
  
The Alpha licked him with the flat of his tongue, swirling it around his hole before pushing it into him. Castiel’s hands gripped his hair tightly as he moaned as Dean started fucking him with his tongue. The Alpha took his time, licking and sucking him, savoring the intoxicating scents and tastes as he rendered the Omega beneath him a shaking and whimpering mess.  
  
“D-Deannn…..ohhhh...”  
  
“Taste so good Cas…”  
  
Castiel felt dizzy. He was so close already, it had been so very long and then Dean slid in one finger with his tongue and Castiel came with a sharp pitched moan, surprising them both.  
  
The Alpha continued his ministrations, sliding in a second finger as he started licking at the Omega’s stomach, licking up his release. He reached Castiel’s flushed face and kissed him slowly, mapping out every inch of his mouth while making him taste himself.  
  
Castiel’s hands roamed over the Alpha’s broad shoulders and neck. His senses were heightened and tingling, having Dean touching him and his scent made him feel drunk.  
  
Dean inserted a third finger and he couldn’t believe how incredibly tight the Omega was. Cas moaned and opened his legs wider, inviting and alluring to the Alpha trying to control himself from mounting him.  
  
“Need you…. Dean… please…” Castiel panted as Dean pumped his fingers into him, green eyes locked on his face, watching the Omega’s beautiful flushed face as he begged for him.  
  
The Alpha obliged happily and retreated his fingers and started to push his cock into the tight wet heat, biting his lower lip at the mind blowing pleasure while watching the Omega beneath him moan and those blue eyes rolled to the back of his head… exactly like they always had when they had been together so long ago.  
  
He was so tight, Dean groaned and once he was fully sheathed he leaned his nose against Castiel’s and panted. Feeling connected again with the Omega his heart had always loved and desired was almost painful.  
  
“Alpha…” Castiel panted against his lips as Dean started a slow and deep pace, lips parted and absently kissing at the Omega’s.  
  
Castiel’s left hand caressed at the Alpha’s chest and side while his right arm was wrapped around Dean’s neck, fingertips grazing his short blond hair at the nape.  
  
“Only you” Dean said, watching Castiel’s bliss rendered face, moaning and gasping as Dean rocked them, loving how Castiel’s hair curled at the ends because of the heat between them, those soft cheeks pink and flushed and his eyes going back and forth from mesmerizing blue to Omega gold.  
  
Fuck he had missed this, thought about him every single day, because this was where Dean was supposed to be. “I love you” Dean told him, needing the Omega to know how desperate he was for him.  
  
Castiel mewled and kissed him, it was slow and fierce, desperate in the pure vulnerable need coming from both of them.  
  
“I love you so much, I never stopped” Castiel cried, tears falling to the side of his face.  
  
They nipped at each other as their eyes never left the other, the reality of this moment gripping them both tightly and so delicate all at once.  
  
They made love as the rain outside grew louder and the storm came over Texas.  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

  
  
Castiel woke to the sound of his tablet’s Skype notification going off. He opened his blue eyes and his body felt so good and warm. He turned in his bed finding it empty and his stomach dropped.  
  
Had it been a dream?  
  
No. His body had the telltale signs of being bedded and his room and bed smelled strongly of the Alpha’s scent. But Dean had left and it hurt…tears started to pool in his eyes when the bedroom door swung open, making the Omega pull the bed covers up to cover himself, revealing the Alpha coming in, dressed in nothing but his jeans and on the phone.  
  
Dean smiled at him as soon as their eyes met. “Morning beautiful” He said as he came to him and kissed him sweetly before his attention was brought back to whomever he was speaking on the phone with and he sat on the bed next to Castiel and placed his right hand on the Omega’s lap as he focused on the conversation.  
  
“...yeah ok...no I understand… thank you, I really appreciate this, yeah… goodbye” Dean hung up and was all smiles as he moved forward without an ounce of hesitation and kissed Castiel deeply.  
  
Castiel wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck and drowned himself in the Alpha’s embrace. After a few more minutes, they rested their foreheads against one another and just basked selfishly in their shared happiness before reality came back.  
  
“I um, that was my lawyer. He’s the one that represented my dad against my mother. He’s filling my divorce and annulment papers as we speak.” He said, giving the Omega a nervous smile. “But it will take a few weeks and he said till then, not to rock the boat, the best way to do this would be without Michael knowing ahead of time the actions I’m taking”  
  
Castiel nodded. “It makes sense...so till you’re a legally available Alpha, we shouldn’t…” He understood he did, but it wasn’t going to be easy. Dean looked at him pleadingly.  
  
“It's just for a few weeks. He promised me he will rush this but the annulment is what takes the most time… if it's approved.” Blue eyes looked at the Alpha in confusion.  
  
“If it's approved?” Castiel repeated. Dean closed his eyes and sighed before looking back at the love of his life that watched him filled with worry.  
  
“Mr.Singer explained that annulments are rarely ever granted, only in special cases. I’ve been up for a while and on the phone with him and I gave him permission to use what my mother did to help the case” Dean started as Castiel moved to get up needing some distance between them and slipped his robe on.  
  
Knowing Dean would be divorced soon was wonderful but the annulment… if it wasn’t granted it meant they couldn’t mate… He knew how selfish he was being but if he and Dean were finally going to be together, he wanted all of Dean...like it was supposed to be.  
  
“Cas” Dean reached for him and held him tightly against him as they stood by the bed. “I will do everything to make this happen, I swear it”  
  
Castiel looked at the handsome Alpha, looking at him so pleadingly with his impossibly grass green eyes that melted him to the core. “I know” Dean hugged him and buried his face in the crook of the Omega’s neck.  
  
Castiel’s Skype notification went off again and he reluctantly pulled away from the Alpha. “Its Hunter, he’s the only one that Skype’s me” The Omega answered quickly, feeling completely guilty for having forgotten to answer his pup moments ago when it had first woken him.  
  
“Mama! I ca-....is that Dad??” Castiel’s eyes widen. He had completely overlooked the fact that as he answered the pup would see him and therefore Dean who was right behind him putting on his t-shirt sporting bed hair.  
  
The blush on Castiel’s cheeks didn’t get unnoticed to the pup who grinned wickedly.  
  
“Uhh, hey buddy, I’ll be home in a few minutes, I had to talk to your Mama about something” Dean said, trying to save face and heavily failing with their too smart for his own good pup.  
  
“Sure Dad”  
  
Castiel glared at his pup. “You and I will be having a talk about respecting other people’s belongings Hunter Novak” The pup’s smirk fell and Hunter nodded. When his Mama said his name like that and in that tone, he was in trouble.  
  
“Yes Mama”  
  
“I’ll see you tonight” Castiel said, looking at his obviously sorry pup. The truth was Castiel couldn’t really stay upset with him, not if it meant he and Dean would be together soon.  
  
They ended the call and Dean wrapped his arms around the beautiful Omega, letting him turn around in his arms to face him before kissing him slowly, filled with promises and Castiel melted against him.  
  
**#**  
  
They had agreed that until Dean was fully divorced and his mating annulled, they wouldn’t see or be with each other beyond the normal. It was wrong and Castiel wanted things to be done right and the Alpha reluctantly agreed, respecting how the Omega felt, and for the simple fact that Castiel didn’t deserve to be a hidden secret. Dean wanted to shout on mountains tops his love for the Omega openly, without Castiel getting the backlash of being labeled as his mistress, because he wasn’t, far from that.  
  
Already a ridiculous amount of fictional stories and theories about his pup’s Mama had fueled the gossip magazines for months once pictures of Dean with Hunter and a very few rare pictures of Castiel with Hunter had sparked the media’s interest. Dean wasn’t trying to make things worse and Castiel deserved for things to be done the right way, so the Alpha could marry and mate him without outside interference and issues.  
  
But it proved difficult at times. Dean had started to steal kisses when ever they were alone for the few seconds between picking up and dropping off Hunter.  
  
It had been two weeks since their night together. Dean would forward all the e-mails he would get from his lawyer and his progress on the divorce and annulment to Castiel, keeping the Omega in the know when they couldn’t really speak about it.  
  
Till then, they could only steal kisses and shared longing looks.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Michael watched on, irritated as a fully functional race track along with four race cars were being installed in the backyard and just as he rolled his eyes, he watched his overly ecstatic husband motioning men with a petting zoo where to bring the animals. The Omega’s eyes widened as ponies, alpacas, tiny sheep and tiny goats were coming into the yard.

Castiel along with Sam were decorating the place with balloons and a Happy Birthday Hunter banner. A massive chocolate and raspberry cake was made and decorated by Castiel while Dean had sprung for pizzas. All of Hunter’s friends from school had started to arrive and Gabriel and Tommy were on their way from the airport in a taxi.

John had the task of taking Hunter out of the house for a few hours, so the Omega had taken his grandpup fishing on a boat.

Michael made his way over to his Alpha and put his hand on his strong bicep while keeping an eye on Castiel who was fussing with a balloon arrangement. He hated having the Omega in his house.

“Yeah?” Dean glanced at him while going over his list of things in his hands.

“Isn’t this a bit much?” He complained in a hushed tone while he saw one of the ponies taking a shit right on the lawn from the corner of his eye. He wanted to gag.

“I’m not doing this Omega” Dean said as he started towards the kitchen with Michael on his heels.

“Dean, why here? Why couldn’t you do all this at the house you bought them?”

The Alpha swirled on his Omega, green eyes flashing. “Because there is more room here”

Michael’s hazel eyes glared at him. “Fine, give me your credit card, I’ll go shopping while you have your party for your brat”

Dean licked and bit his bottom lip, severely irritated with his soon to be ex-husband. He had been in a good mood since last night when his lawyer Bobby Singer had dropped off the divorce papers. Dean had quickly gone over them and signed them. He hadn’t had a chance to tell Castiel yet and he didn’t want to have drama during his pup’s birthday party. But tomorrow was a different day.

Dean reached into his back pocket and fished out his credit card with the lowest line of credit and handed it over to the Omega who snatched it out of his hand and stomped off.

**#**

Gabriel and Thomas had arrived safely at Dean’s estate. Thomas had asked for an autograph from Dean which had made the Alpha laugh but still obliged the pup.

Everything had been ready and set for the surprise as John returned at the scheduled time with Hunter. When the pup opened the front door and the cheers of ‘Happy Birthday’ erupted, the pup’s face had been priceless and Castiel had caught it on camera.

Having his friends from school and his cousin Tommy and uncle there made Hunter ecstatic and then he was led outside and his green eyes grew wide at the continued surprise. His Father had gotten him a race track and a petting zoo for the day.

Dean and Castiel watched on happily as Hunter ran around like a maniac with his friends and had the time of his life. The Alpha was so happy he did good and made his pup so happy he was practically puffing out his chest which made Castiel laugh when he looked over at the Alpha. Dean saw him and the Alpha smiled brightly making the Omega blush and turn away.

Dean couldn’t wait to tell him about the divorce papers. He watched the gorgeous Omega, fussing over the food, helping a few pups with their plates, beautiful smile directed at the little ones. His dark hair a mess from the slight breeze outside, dressed in skinny light blue jeans and a love and peace t-shirt that had a butterfly on it and he looked comfy in black ballet slippers. The Alpha wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms and kiss him breathless.

A loud and angry sounding altercation broke his trance which made him turn and started towards the foyer.

“You shouldn’t be here, no one wants you here!” Dean heard his father bark, making him quicken his steps.

“Dad?” Dean came around to find his mother Mary standing just inside of the threshold with the front door wide open, glaring at his father.

John turned to see his son coming towards them, watching Dean’s green eyes turn cold and set on his mother.

“Dean! I miss you” Mary said, trying to act as if it hadn’t been months since they last spoke in heated words and everything was fine.

Dean lifted his hand up to stop her from coming near him. “You can’t be here”

Mary was a hell of an actress and managed to look wounded at his words while John rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance while Dean clenched his jaw in irritation.

“I just wanted to see you and get to know my grandpup” She said.

“You stay away from Hunter!” John growled, his fists at his sides.

“Oh hush Omega, you have no say in this” Mary growled back.

Dean stepped closer to his mother. “I don’t want you anywhere near my pup, you’ve done enough.”

“There’s a restraining order against you Ms. Campbell”

All three turned to find Bobby Singer coming up towards the house. The lawyer was dressed casually in jeans, a dark green and grey plaid shirt and a baseball cap, carrying a small wrapped up gift.

Mary growled at the older Alpha as he passed by her and went to stand next to John, who was blushing slightly, gaining an arched brow from Dean.

“Its an absurd insult! I should be able to be around my family”

“Your family doesn’t want you around them. So I suggest you leave freely or it will be in the back of a cop car” The lawyer gruffed.

Mary huffed, glanced passed Dean seeing Hunter outside on a pony with that mutt for a Mama standing by smiling. She glared at all three men and turn on her heels in a huff.

“Mr.Singer, I wasn’t expecting you, but welcome” Dean said, shaking the man’s hand. “Thank you again for the rush, any news for the annulment?”

Dean didn’t miss the shared look between his father and the older Alpha.

“Its being revised as we speak. Your father was also all to happy to help out and submit a new disposition from what had happened, solidifying the events that occurred. I’m hopeful”

“Great, thank you so much” Dean was all smiles and looked at his father, a brow arched.

“Um, Bobby let me get you a beer and we can put your gift with the others” John said as he started to usher the Alpha towards the kitchen. He glanced at his pup on the way, smiled shyly and mouthed ‘I’ll tell you later’ before continuing on with the gruffy Alpha that seemed to only have eyes for him.

Dean huffed a laugh as he watched his father and lawyer flirt. Well, his father deserved to be happy and Alpha Bobby Singer was certainly a good man.

**#**

Later that evening, after the presents were all opened and happily enjoyed, after the pups had all gone home, after the cleaning crews for the petting zoo had carefully reloaded the animals safely and on their way home, and after Hunter was sound asleep exhausted from his day, having fallen asleep with his brand new headphones from his grandpa’s friend Bobby, the adults found themselves having some wine or beers and relaxed outside by the pool.

John and Bobby had left just a few minutes ago, having followed Sam, Gabriel and a half asleep Thomas out the the door, leaving a slightly tipsy Castiel and buzzed Dean to stay behind.

“I should go home too” Castiel said, reaching for his cell phone on the table when Dean stood and gently grabbed his wrist, making those big blues look up.

“Stay, just a little bit longer” Dean said pleadingly as he caressed Castiel’s cheek softly.

The Omega couldn’t look away, those green emeralds looking at him so intently and hungry made him feel the butterflies in his stomach flutter and his knees shakes slightly. He nodded once and then Dean’s lips were on his, devouring his very core, slowly and sweetly, inhaling his scent deeply.

When they pulled away, Dean looked over at the racetrack that was still well lit up and then back at the beautiful Omega.

“Let’s race” Dean said wiggling his eyebrows making the tipsy Omega snort before the Alpha reached for his beer and down the rest of his sip and started to pull the Omega towards the race cars.

“You’re serious?”

“Yes, come on, race you”

“And what does the winner get?”

Dean turned to look at the love of his life, who was focused on getting in the car without falling, making Dean smirk at his drunken cuteness.

“I’ll leave that up to the winner”

Castiel’s only reply was another snort with a smirk.

Once they were each in their cars and all buckled up, they started their engines and Dean counted down, as they looking at each other with ridiculous grins and hungry teasing eyes.

“GO!”

They took off and Castiel couldn’t stop giggling and smiling, he felt like a young pup again, racing cars he was too big for and Dean looked even more ridiculous with his huge form squeezed into the car for pups. The Alpha was laughing with a bright smile as they laughed and raced almost evenly but Castiel was ahead. They were turning in the curve of the racetrack and Castiel zoomed by Dean who was trying to keep control of the tiny car and he crashed into the side where the hay had been set up as a barricade. The Omega laughed and continued to the finishing line.

He got out of the car as the winner and stood with a confident smile as Dean walked over to him, with strands of hay all over him, making the Omega start to laugh anew so much he was holding his stomach at the Alpha’s mock sour face, who blew at a piece of hay hanging over his face.

“Alright, alright” Dean started as he proceeded to shake off all the hay from his clothes and hair while the Omega started to calm down into giggles.”You won” Dean said with a smirk. “So what would the beautiful Omega Novak want?” The Alpha asked, stepping closer to the Omega who was smiling brightly at him.

Castiel was still feeling the effects of the wine and he felt so happy at the moment, he couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed and smiled so much. The whole day had been perfect and Dean had made it all happen.

Dean stayed completely still as the Omega took a few steps towards him, suddenly quiet and blue eyes looking at him with a fierceness Dean hadn’t seen before.

“You” As soon as the word left Castiel’s mouth Dean kissed him, wrapped his arms around the Omega’s smaller frame, pulled him flush against him, licking into his mouth filthy and possessively, gaining a content mewl from Castiel. Dean started to kiss across his jaw and down his neck while the Omega threw his head back, giving Dean all the access to his neck the Alpha wanted as he dug his blunt nails into Dean’s shoulders.

Dean was sending shivers up and down his spine, nipping and licking at his neck. “I got the divorce papers” Dean whispered into his ear as he continued to nibble at his earlobe while his hands groped Castiel’s ass. “I signed them last night”

Castiel suddenly moved back to look at the Alpha in the eyes, his blue sapphires wide and filled with emotions Dean couldn’t name. “Really?” The Omega’s voice was so small, like he was afraid he had misheard Dean’s words.

The Alpha smiled and nodded and then Castiel was back in his arms. Dean lifted him easily and Castiel wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s waist as they kissed greedily.

**#**

“Dean…” Castiel moaned as Dean spread his cheeks and licked him open, growling as he slid his tongue in the beautiful Omega’s slick wet and pulsing hole, begging him to fill it.

He had Castiel on all fours in the guest bedroom the Omega had stayed in when he first came to Texas months ago, their clothes all over the floor like a tornado had hit.

They had checked in on Hunter and the pup was sound asleep, headphones over his ears.

Dean had then picked Castiel up and over his shoulder carrying him into the bedroom they were now in.

“Ohh...ohh…” Those little gasping and whining noises the Omega made had Dean so hard it was borderline painful. Castiel’s legs spread wide, back arched, head down against the bed while his hands grasped the bed-sheets as he cried out from the pleasure Dean give him. “Need you” Castiel mewled and move to turn around and Dean pulled him down by the hips, laid over him, kissing him deeply, letting him taste his slick.

The Alpha lifted the Omega’s lower half up slightly and pushed himself into his tight heat, gaining a punched out moan from the beautiful creature beneath him.

The Alpha was thick and long, filling the Omega up so fully Castiel could barely think. Dean’s hands roamed over his body slowly before cupping the dizzy Omega’s face and kissed him as he started a fast and deep pace.

Eyes locked and fuck Dean never wanted this to end. Castiel’s mouth slightly opened, moaning high pitched gasps while Dean bit his lower lip. His thrusts faster and angle just right making the Omega tremble against him.

“Alpha…” Dean growled in response and sat back, pulling the Omega up as he went, sitting back in the middle of the bed, watching in awe has Castiel slid down hard against him, taking all of him in one go, making him cry out in pleasure, holding on tightly to Dean’s shoulders as he circled his hips in fast little circle eights, mouth open and moaning, showing the Alpha how good he was making him feel while Dean’s hands caressed his back and ass, helping him move up and down as Castiel’s hands snaked into his dirty blond hair, pulling and petting as they kissed desperately and shared breath, nuzzling each other as they made love fast and deep with slow and hard in betweens.

**#**

Michael was so relieved as he pulled up into the driveway and found it empty of cars and trucks. The only vehicle remaining was the Cadillac SRX that belonged to Dean’s pup’s Mama. He glanced at the clock on his dashboard and it clearly read it was eleven after ten. He parked and stepped out of his Mercedes Benz CLA45 and just looked at the mansion. Everything was dark and quiet.

He had been gone all day and evening, refusing to deal with the brats and Dean’s circus he had rented out for the pup. Michael had gone to his favorite spa were a handsome Beta always gave him a happy ending for a few extra dollars, fingering him to his release. The Beta was thrust worthy, Michael went to see him on a weekly basis for the last two years. From there he had a late lunch with socialite friends. His picture had been snapped by a few sports paparazzi that had recognized him as an NFL player’s Omega while he had gone shopping in his favorite designer boutiques and spent the afternoon buying himself whatever he found pleasing along with one of his friends, trying on the clothes and modeling in front of the mirrors, gaining appreciative glances from Alphas who were there to hold their Omegas’ purses while they shopped.He had then gone to a party with his socialites and drank and danced till he was good and drunk.

Michael looked into his back seat and thought better of getting his shopping bags, he’d get them in the morning. Right now, he wanted his husband and he was going to get knotted. He was getting bored with his toys.

He let himself into the house, it was dark and quiet… at first. As he started up the stairs he could hear noises and his heartbeat sped up while his stomach twisted. He reached the landing and started down the hall on rushed silent feet and he recognized the room he was heading towards, it was the guest bedroom his Alpha’s ex had stayed in.

“Dean….oh…”

Michael stopped just shy of the door, his eyes fluttered as he heard the clear moan with his man’s name gasped out.

No no no!

Michael moved forward and stood in the middle of the wide opened bedroom door. There in the middle of the bed, illuminated by the moonlight from the open windows was his Alpha, a lap full of moaning Omega ex, grinding against each other in slow and deep thrust, lips all over each other, kissing and nipping. Then Dean gripped the Omega’s dark hair and pulled his head back to access his neck. The Omega happily threw his head back, mouth in an ‘O’ panting, eyes closed, face flushed in bliss while Dean held him against, fucking him good and deep, hands caressing and kneading everywhere they touched.

Michael was gonna be sick. He quickly moved to stand against the wall of the hallway next to the door and covered his mouth as a small sob escaped him as he slid down the wall, listening to his Alpha loving another Omega.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure I will hear more unhappy comments after this chapter, but this is how I choose to write my fic and I can't please everyone. Everything isn't always so black and white =/ I still hope you will all at least read it till the final chapter. Thank you everyone who has followed this fic so far, its been a joy writing it and I have many more in store =)


	12. Chapter 12

  
  
It was almost noon when Michael woke and exited the master bedroom. After seeing his husband fucking his ex, he had taken a sleeping pill with a glass of vodka and passed out.  
  
How dare Dean do this… a small voice he tended to keep quiet reminded him that he had been doing much worse. The blonde Omega pushed those thoughts away. All he wanted at the moment was someone's complete attention.  
  
He was just heading to the pool, needing to clear his head. When he had first opened his eyes he had sent Inias a text asking him to come over, he needed someone that wanted him.  
  
Just as he sat down, the maid announced Inias’ arrival and Michael quickly stood up to hug him. When he went to sit back down, he realized Inias wasn’t taking a seat and was just looking at him sadly.  
  
“What? What’s wrong?”  
  
“I can’t stay Michael, Benny is waiting for me in the car” Michael frowned, and looked at him confused.  
  
“I don’t understand”  
  
“Michael… Benny and I are with pup and I um.. ”  
  
“Oh, well we’ll just be careful or whatever not to hurt it” Michael said, dismissing his lover’s husband and pup.  
  
“I told Benny about us” Inias said, trying to make Michael understand.  
  
“What!” Michael stood, eyes wide and was in complete disbelief.  
  
“I had too. Michael I love him and I don’t want to lose him and I had to be honest with him. I was lonely and seeked attention because he wasn’t there. We had a really long talk and he forgive me, but on conditions and I will respect those.”  
  
“And that means you can’t be around me anymore” Inias just nodded.  
  
“I’m sorry-” Michael slapped him across the face, blue eyes looked up at him shocked as Inias held his stinging cheek.  
  
“Fuck you” Michael spat. Inias glared at him and walked away without another word. Seconds later, the blonde Omega heard the front door slam and Michael sank back into the chair.  
  
He had never wanted pups and still didn’t and he couldn’t understand for the life of him why Inias did. Pups made him uncomfortable, they were dirty and needy and he wanted attention on HIM, not bratty pups running around his house, his nice and expensively decorated mansion he loved.  
  
Ever since that damn pup, his husband’s pup, came into his world with that mutt Omega for a Mama, Dean had been even more withdrawn and too busy to pay attention to him, but last night everything had become clear. Dean never touched him anymore and Michael couldn’t remember the last time the Alpha had knotted him, not that sex with Dean was all loving and amazing.  
  
His husband had only ever fucked him from behind and rarely had ever kissed him during their marriage, but that was ok, Michael had the lifestyle he had always wanted. Socialite with money to buy what he wanted, when he wanted. Dean was famous and being his husband had brought Michael his own fame for being the NFL player’s Omega.  
  
In the beginning of their marriage, Dean had been reserved but sweet and tried to spend time with him, which didn’t work for Michael. When Dean had gotten him a kitten as a gift, Michael had laughed at him and told him he didn’t want it and had walked away. After that, he and Dean had never even had much of a conversation, neither seemed to truly care and went through the motions of what was expected of them in their marriage.  
  
But the images of the night before were eating at him. Dean had kissed and been loving with his ex….Dean had never once been that way with him, they never even just kissed for the hell of it. With Inias he would lay cuddled up with him and they would just kiss for hours and nuzzle each other… he had never wanted those things with Dean, he hadn’t cared, not till he saw him with the Mutt.  
  
“This was left for you” The maid said, breaking him out of his thoughts, handing him a large and thick manila envelope.  
  
Michael took it carefully. “What do you mean _‘left for me’_?” He demanded.  
  
“Alpha Winchester was adamant about you getting it this morning” That was all the maid said before she turned and returned inside.  
  
The Omega quickly opened it and took the contents out and his eyes widened and his stomach sank.  
  
Divorce papers. Dean had filed for divorce… and these papers were already signed by the Alpha. He shot up from the chair and marched into the house, looking everywhere and finding the estate empty except for the staff.  
  
The Omega roared and grabbed the crystal vase that held wild roses and threw it across the room, making it shatter against a framed picture of Dean in his football uniform.  
  
“Where is he?!” Michael demanded as the maid started to clean up his mess, clearly used to the Omega’s temper tantrums.  
  
“Alpha Winchester had practice this morning” She said as she swept the crystal shards into the dustpan.  
  
Michael stumped up the stairs, peeking into the pup’s room, seeing he was also gone and he stopped at the guest bedroom Dean had been in the night before. Empty and the bed was made. The maid moved fast. Michael glared at the bed and headed to his walk in closet to get dressed.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Castiel was sitting with Hunter on the bleachers at the stadium, watching Dean’s practice take place. They had picked up and dropped off Gabriel and Thomas from their hotel to the airport. Sadly Gabriel had work tomorrow and Thomas had school. Both had repeatedly thanked Dean for flying them over for the weekend.

The Omega watched as Dean tackled a man, slamming him to the ground. The constant sounds of men hitting each other was a bit overwhelming and not quite the same thing as watching it on TV. Granted this was practice but still.

Watching Dean tackle and sack his opponents with such ferocity was intense and made everything in Castiel tingle. The Alpha was a terrifying force at 6”4 and over 200 pounds of muscle. He was fast and accurate in his actions and Castiel could feel his cheeks heat just watching him sweat and roar, getting into the game.

“Dad is so awesome!” Hunter said next to him, standing and cheering his father on, munching on popcorn.

The stadium was mainly empty in the seats, only a few friends or family members came to watch the players practice.

A sudden dark head of hair came from the locker rooms tunnel and saw them sitting there and stopped to sit away from them, looking lonely and unsure.

“Hey that’s Michael’s friend, Inias” Hunter said.

The sudden sound of the whistle indicated it was break time and Dean and a burly large man started towards the bleachers. The brute of a man headed towards Inias and Dean motioned for Cas and Hunter to come down.

“Hey” Dean was all smiles and sweaty, breathing heavily. “I want you guys to meet someone”

Castiel smiled and nodded as they followed Dean towards Inias and the large player.

“Dad you got that guy good!” Hunter was going on about his practice, making Dean smile at him and glance at Castiel, winking at him.

“Hey Benny, you remember my pup Hunter” Dean called to the big man who came towards them with Inias by his side.

“Sure do, how you doin little one?” The bearded man said, gaining a handshake from Hunter.

“I’m great!” Hunter replied as he got his hair rumpled by his father.

“And this is Castiel, my pup’s beautiful Mama. Cas this is Benny, a really good friend”

“Well now, this is a pleasure. I’ve heard a lot about you” Twinkling blue eyes greeted Castiel with nothing but kindness and the Omega smiled at the big Alpha who kissed his hand like a gentleman. “Please excuse my sweaty and dirty attire” He said jokingly making Castiel laugh.

“It's a pleasure to meet you as well”

“This here is my darlin Inias” Benny said, kissing the Omega’s temple.

“Hello” Inias smiled and nodded his hello to Castiel who smiled back. “Hunter, how was your birthday?”

“It was awesome! Dad got me race cars and animals!”

Inias smiled, he couldn’t wait to be a Mama.

“If you’ll excuse me darlin, gonna go to the big boys room” Benny kissed his Omega’s temple again and walked towards the locker hall.

Inias could feel Dean looking at him and he took a deep breath.

“I’m going to go get Hunter another popcorn” Castiel said, feeling the tension between them and the obvious needed to talk. Hunter was already running ahead of him to the popcorn stand.

“I’m sorry Dean... “

“Does Benny know?”

Inias nodded. “Yes, I told him. He finally said yes to us having a pup and I couldn’t keep lying to him. I love him.., I was just lonely… Dean I’m so sorry…I couldn't lose my big bear… Alpha is everything to me and I was selfish… he forgave me and asked for one thing and that’s to stay away from Michael and I said yes, of course. I told Michael before coming here. He um… he slapped me and didn’t take it well”

Dean sighed and wiped his face with his hand. Michael would have temper tantrums when he wasn’t happy and he could get physical at times, Dean had been on the other side of that a few times. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I just didn't see it coming… I didn’t tell Benny he hit me, he would have flipped.”

The Alpha nodded. “So Benny said you’re already with pup?”

“Yes!” Inias said with a huge smile. It was quite clear the Omega was over joyed.

“Congrads, I think um, I think if you have any questions, Cas would be a good Omega to ask. He’s amazing with our pup” Inias looked up at the Alpha with tears in his eyes. Dean had clearly just forgiven him and the Omega wanted to hug him and he did, surprising Dean and then just as quickly stepped away.

“Thank you” Inias said, before he turned and started towards the bleachers as Castiel and Hunter returned with a popcorn a large drink they were sharing.

Dean just watched the beautiful Omega coming towards him, dressed in dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt sporting the NFL Cowboys logo which was obviously well loved and owned for years with a white windbreaker over it.

“Everything ok?” Those mesmerizing blue eyes looked up at him and damn Dean wanted to kiss him.

“Yeah, actually Inias is pregnant with his first pup. I hope you don’t mind but I told him he could ask you things. He’d have a great example from an amazing Mama”  
  
The smile Castiel gave him made Dean want to howl and run around like a pup.

“Thank you Dean”

They just looked at each other, Dean licking his lips and Castiel smiling, nose wrinkling in a way that made the Alpha weak in the knees like it always had.

Dean dressed in his practice uniform, big and strong and Castiel just wanted to be in his arms and bury his face in his neck and inhale his woodsy pine scent deeply.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

They turned to find Michael storming onto the field, stomping towards Dean. The Alpha quickly placed himself in front of Castiel and Hunter, shielding them from the very livid Omega heading towards them.

Castiel held Hunter against the front of him, watching the blonde Omega hit Dean in the chest with a manila envelope.

“A divorce!” Michael started and then laid eyes on Castiel and went for him. “This is your fault you Mutt whore!” Dean stopped him from reaching him.

“You’re an ugly bitch!”

“Hunter!” Castiel’s eyes widened at his pup’s foul mouth.

The pup was standing with one fist my his side while the other held his soda and glared at Michael, ignoring his Mama’s stunt cry. “You’re the whore! I saw you!”

“Hunter that’s enough” Castiel said, grabbing his pup by the arm and the pup turned to hug him, burying his face against his Mama.

Michael looked wild, his eyes wide and face looked haunted. “You’re trying to steal my life! I’ll sue you!”

“You won’t get anything, we have prenups” Dean said irritated and the blonde Omega smack him clear across the face. Hunter flew out of Castiel’s grasp and roared at Michael.

The blonde Omega glared, clearly unfazed by the pup and yanked the little one’s soda from his hands and saw Castiel checking Dean’s stinging cheek and he saw red. He shoved the pup to the side, making Castiel reached for his son and Michael dumped the cold soda all over the dark haired Omega.

Castiel stood shocked and freezing with his mouth opened. “Mama!” Hunter kicked Michael in the chin and ran to his Mama.

“Cas!” Dean grabbed his small towel that was around his neck and started to dry the surprised Omega.

“You can have the Alpha, all I ever wanted was his money and I'll get it” Was all Michael said as he limped away, his leg hurting from Hunter’s kick.

 

**#####**

 

The next two weeks became a media circus as Michael made sure to go public with the divorce, painting himself as the poor Husband that was wronged by his Alpha.

Castiel was quickly painted as the mistress, just as Dean had wanted to avoid. Some reporters reminded readers Castiel had had Dean first with the proof being their twelve years old pup, but many reporters preferred the scandalous and melodramatic version twisted with outlandish exaggerations.

Dean had moved into the house he had bought Castiel with him and Hunter, which the pup was ecstatic about, and Dean could finally wrap his arms around his Omega every night and bury his nose in the crook of that elegant neck and drown in Castiel’s delicious and perfect scent he had missed for far too long.

Castiel had remained strong during the insane and horrible media circus, he rarely left the house because of it and the Alpha felt guilty. He blamed himself for letting his emotions and needs for the Omega in rushing things instead of doing everything the right way. Castiel however didn’t blame him and reminded him it hadn’t only been him that had given in.

There was one good thing, at least Dean was hoping it was. The Judge reviewing his case had called for an annulment hearing. Meaning Dean would be able to plead his case.

He, Castiel and Hunter were presently as John’s house having dinner. Bobby and Sam were also present. Dinner had been pleasant with some discussion on the proceedings for the hearing.

“The Judge has asked to hear from Castiel, wanting to understand what had happened with your mother all those years ago. He’ll want to speak to you too, ask you about your relationship with Michael. Also, your final meeting for the divorce is Tuesday. I submitted the testimony from Inias with the reassurance to him he and his husband Lafitte wouldn’t be named, the Judge agreed. Oh! and my P.I. found someone else your ex was cheating with”

Dean just looked at Bobby surprised. The older Alpha just shrugged. “Its some masseuse Beta”

“Dean, I think you should give him alimony” Castiel said quietly, gaining a raised eyebrow from his Alpha. The Omega finished his bite of potatoes before explaining himself. “Michael is painting you as a horrible Alpha, and yes you have the prenups but I just think you would look better and not lower yourself to his level if you took the high road and offered him alimony. It's just a suggestion”

Bobby huffed a laugh. “Your Omega may have a point. It would look good for you and may actually make this divorce nightmare come to an end.”

Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes, needing a moment. “Fine, I’ll give him 10k a month for the next five years”

“That should help” Bobby agreed. “Now the divorce will be final soon enough. The annulment hearing starts next week and this will be hard but just be honest and things should proceed well”

Dean nodded. He had placed the estate for sale, seeing no point in keeping the huge place when he was starting his new life with Castiel and Hunter in the other house. There were too many bad memories at the estate.

Michael had bought and moved into Benny’s old condo the bear of an Alpha had decided to sell after Inias had admitted everything to him.

John stood from the table to start and take the finished dishes and Dean stood to help. The Alpha kissed Castiel’s lips before heading to the kitchen where Hunter was getting apple juice out of the fridge.

“Dad can I get a soda?”

“What did your Mama say?”

Hunter sighed. “He said no”

“Then no, don’t go and get me in trouble with your Mama pup”

“But your Alpha”

Dean snorted and laughed along with John who was smirking at the scheming pup. “I think it's a good time for you to learn that Omegas run the house and pups.” Dean told his son who just grumbled and headed back to the dining room.

John was laughing. “That pup is going to be something else. He’s coming into his teens soon. Good luck”

Dean rolled his eyes and smirked. “So um, you and Bobby huh?”

The Alpha didn’t miss his father’s blush. “Yes, he’s a gruff old man but he’s sweet and smart and pays attention to little things and…”

“And you’re happy” Dean finished for him, making John look up at him.

“Yeah I am. Your mother wasn’t always like this Dean…and she was also all I ever knew. Bobby… Bobby makes me feel important, that my thoughts and views matter. Mary was always the one that just made decisions and most were without me. I never knew anything till after the fact and it's all I knew so I thought that was normal, that that was how things worked. Bobby is teaching and showing me such a different way a relationship can be...”

“It's a loving relationship and you deserve to be happy Dad” Dean said, hugging his father.

“I was just worried about how you and Sam would feel about it” John admitted.

“I think the guy is great and Sam has been talking history and philosophy with him for hours and Hunter loves the headphones he got him for his birthday. I’m pretty sure he’s already been accepted into our pack.”

John smiled and hugged his eldest and not so small pup tightly. “I love you Dean”

“I love you too Dad”

“You and Castiel will be ok. Bobby is doing everything to make the annulment happen. It won’t be easy. When I had to go through it with your mother… it can get overwhelming, but we are all here for you both”

“Thanks”

 


	13. Chapter 13

  
  
Hunter was dressed in a little dark grey suit with a green tie that matched his and his father’s eyes. He knew how important today was and he was scared. Mama had explained that today they were going to court in support of Daddy. Today was the final statements for the Divorce.  
  
His grandpa’s friend Bobby had told him he and Mama wouldn’t have to speak in court, they would just sit behind his father in support.  
  
Hunter knew he would be ok and that everything would be fine, his parents wouldn’t let anything happen to him and he was excited that his parents were back together now. The house was warm and loving and filled with laughter. His Dad being there with them added to what he had been missing all those years before.  
  
Having him physically living with them, waking up in the morning and having him there, going to bed and having him there made Hunter so happy, especially seeing how happy his Mama was. Always smiling and laughing and in his Dad’s arms, both so loving with each other and him.  
  
Hunter didn’t want that to change.  
  
“You ready baby?” His Mama came into his room and made his way to him. “Don’t you look handsome” The Omega said as he straightened his tie.  
  
His Mama was dressed in white dress pants with black ballet slippers and a grey and blue sweater vest with long sleeves. Hunter smiled as his Mama fussed with his tie.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You look pretty Mama” Castiel blushed, he had applied some mascara and light lip gloss while Dean was shaving. Best part of being an Omega was no excess hair. His pup was hairy and he already knew Hunter would eventually present as an Alpha. Most likely by his next birthday.  
  
“Thank you baby” Castiel kissed his pup’s forehead and left his bedroom and started for the stairs just as Dean stepped out of their bedroom dressed in a dark grey suit and green tie to match his pup and Hunter lit up.  
  
“We match!”  
  
The Alpha smiled. “Yup, your Mama’s doing” He said as Castiel came to fuss with his tie.  
  
“You look very handsome Alpha” Dean nuzzled the Omega, wrapping his arms around his small frame.  
  
“And you my love, look beautiful as always” The Alpha cooed and kissed the Omega breathless.  
  
“Eeewww… can you guy wait till I’m asleep for that?”  
  
Castiel snorted into the kiss as Dean huffed a laugh.  
  
“We should go” Castiel said as they checked to make sure they had everything and left the house.  
  
**#**  
  
As the driver pulled up to the courthouse, reporters swarmed the vehicle.  
  
“Hunter don’t let go of my hand and don’t look at anyone and don’t say anything, no matter what they ask or say, ok?”  
  
“Yes Mama” Hunter felt nervous there were so many reporters already. He watched as three security guards pushed their way through the paparazzi and reached the car. As the door opened, Dean stepped out first and turned to help Castiel and Hunter out of the car.  
  
The reporters were yelling questions and shoving the microphones in their faces and Dean held on tightly to Castiel against him while Castiel hid Hunter between them.  
  
Bobby Singer was suddenly there ushering them passed the reporters with the security guards, barking at them ‘No comments’ and ‘Get out of the way!” before growling ‘Idjits’ under his breath.  
  
When they finally reached the courtroom, the reporters were held back by security, letting everyone breathe a little.  
  
“Alright, this will take a while, the Judge will want to hear from Dean and Michael. Castiel you may be asked to testify as well” Bobby told them.  
  
Castiel held Hunter tightly against him. “What? Why? This is the divorce hearing”  
  
Bobby sighed, looking uncomfortable in his dark blue suit and black tie. “Michael’s lawyer may call you to the stand, to degrade you and Dean. Dean has filed for divorce in inconsolable differences as well as accusing Michael of adultery with another Omega ‘Inias’ and the Beta masseuse my P.I, found. So the lawyer may try to justify his cheating”  
  
“We didn’t sleep together until after I saw Michael with Inias” Dean said, which was news to Castiel. Dean had never mentioned it. Dean looked at the Omega. “The night Hunter gave me your treasure chest, before I watched it, he went to get a drink and came back to get me cause he had seen Michael and Inias together.”  
  
Castiel’s eyes were wide and buried Hunter’s face against him, making the pup grumble against him.  
  
“Alright look, we will have a chance to say all this on the stand. Are we all on the same page?” Bobby asked. They nodded.  
  
“Wait, what if they ask for Hunter to testify?” Castiel did not want his pup up there. Bobby sighed.  
  
“We might have to put him up there. He’s a credible witness. Plus his relationship with Michael, or better yet, lack thereof will show Michael didn’t care about him, even though he was his Alpha’s pup”  
  
Castiel just looked up at Dean, worry clear on his beautiful face and the Alpha just wanted to take all of this away.  
  
“I’ll be ok Mama. I can do it” Hunter said, looking up at his distraught Mama.  
  
“Its time, come on”  
  
They went into the courtroom and Castiel felt faint. There were so many people. The whole back of the room was covered with reporters, some standing, some sitting in whatever available seats there was.  
  
Michael was already standing by his table with his lawyers, three of them, to the left as they walked up. Dressed implacably in an all-white luxury designer button linen suit with its small collar up with matching capri white pants and high heeled booties. His blonde hair done and curled in waves with light makeup on. Diamond pearl earring completed his look.  
  
Castiel suddenly felt very under-dressed. Michael looked like a runway model.  
  
Dean was suddenly next to him and whispered in his ear. “I love your ass in these pants” Castiel turned beet red and smirked as he tried to hide his face. Dean winked at him before crossing the small door that divided them from the lawyer's’ tables.  
  
Castiel ushered Hunter to sit next to John and Sam as the rest of the courtroom started to fill out.  
  
Michael turned to sit down and looked over at Dean who was quietly speaking with Bobby and then his hazel eyes looked over at Castiel and glared at him. Castiel quickly looked away from the blonde Omega and tried his best not to let him affect him.  
  
“All rise, honorable Beta Judge Donna Hanscum presiding.” A short smiley blonde women came through the Judge’s door and came to sit in her chair. “You may all be seated.”  
  
“Hello everyone, we are here for the final round between Alpha Winchester seeking a divorce from Omega Milton Winchester. The proceedings will have all of your final say on the last issues of the Divorce, alimony and adultery. Please answer all questions honestly. We will hear from the Omega’s party first and then the floor will be open to the Alpha” The Judge said.  
  
Michael was called to the stand. He kept his chin up and looked every bit the rich and pampered Omega he was. One of his lawyers, a Beta named Gordon Walker who was well known for high profile clients and high profile cases, strutted towards the Judge and then turned to address Michael.  
  
“Omega Milton, you’ve been married and mated to Alpha Winchester for how many years?”  
  
“Seven”  
  
“And you have been together for how long?”  
  
“Twelve years now”  
  
Gordon nodded dramatically. “Your marriage was an arrangement between your parent’s and Alpha Winchester’s mother and grandfather, correct?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Why did you two wait so long to marry and mate?”  
  
Michael sighed. “Dean kept pushing the date back”  
  
“I see and were you two intimate in those first five years?” Castiel didn’t want to hear about Dean’s sex life with Michael, it made him nauseous.  
  
“No, Dean would kiss me here and there but he couldn’t get it up” Outburst erupted in the courtroom and Dean was trying not to laugh.  
  
Castiel arched a brow, most Alphas would have been embarrassed but Dean was trying not to laugh, either he was that pissed off or there was more to the story.  
  
“Omega Milton please refrain from such language in my courtroom” The Judge warmed, gaining a short nod from Michael.  
  
“What happened on your wedding night? Was he able to ‘perform’ for you?”  
  
“Yes, we mated that night as well”  
  
“So when did Alpha Winchester start to ignore you?"  
  
“Right away. He was never home and when he was, sex was fast and rough”  
  
“Never loving?”  
  
“No”  
  
“So, would you say you were lacking attention and intimacy in your relationship?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“So you sought out attention elsewhere”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“No further questions” Gordon sat down.  
  
Bobby stood up and went towards the podium.  
  
“You like attention Omega Milton?”  
  
“Of course, every Omega does”  
  
“Mhm, and you don’t mind paying for it”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“There’s a masseuse you seem to be quite fond of. You pay him a little extra every week to ‘sexually please you’, plenty of attention from him yes?” Whispers roared in the courtroom as Michael’s face paled.  
  
The blonde Omega looked on the verge of tears of embarrassment. “Yes…”  
  
“And you also had an affair with another Omega, a friend of yours and Alpha Winchester, for years”  
  
“Yes” Michael hissed.  
  
“Have you ever talked to Alpha Winchester about needing his attention or seek any counselling for your marriage?”  
  
“No”  
  
“Why not? I mean you did love Alpha Winchester did you not?”  
  
“I just didn’t see a point”  
  
Bobby turned to face Michael with a surprised look. “You didn’t see a point?”  
  
“No”  
  
“Can you tell us why you didn’t see a point?”  
  
Michael moved nervously on the seat. “I already had the lifestyle I wanted, the freedom to do as I pleased. I didn’t see a point in changing that.”  
  
“I see, so with Alpha Winchester bringing in millions a year, of which you enjoyed speeding, you didn’t see a reason to tell your husband that you were unhappy with him, because you had what you really wanted, an expensive lifestyle”  
  
“I suppose”  
  
“You two have prenups, in which you are meant to walk away with nothing. How do you feel about that?”  
  
“Robbed”  
  
Bobby arched a brow. “Oh? How so?”  
  
“Because I’ve been with him all this time, I should get what’s owed to me”  
  
“Well, Alpha Winchester has kindly offered you alimony of ten thousand a month for the next five years. That’s quite kind and generous of him, yet you would like more”  
  
“Yes, I deserve more”  
  
“I understand that you had your affairs in the very house you two shared”  
  
“He did too-”  
  
“Did you know that his young pup had witness you and the other Omega together in the guest bedroom?” The courtroom was once more filled with hushed whispers or shock.  
  
Michael looked ill on the stand. “I did not”  
  
“And did you know that the pup had gone to tell Alpha Winchester who then witness your love session with the other Omega himself?”  
  
“No… he never said anything” The courtroom got louder.  
  
The mallet was hit. “I will have silence in this courtroom!” The Judge barked.  
  
“No further questions”  
  
“Omega Milton you may step down. We will take a short ten minute break” The Judge announced and hit the mallet.  
  
The courtroom started to empty out but Castiel, Hunter, Sam and John stayed seated as Dean and Bobby come over to them.  
  
“Hey” Dean said, giving Castiel a quick kiss.  
  
“Hey” The Omega replied giving him a sweet smile.  
  
“The next part will have Dean on the stand. I’m hoping not to have to call Hunter. It will depend on Gordon’s questions” Bobby told them as he took John’s hand and kissed it.  
  
**#**  
  
It wasn’t long till court was back in session and Dean was on the stand. Bobby was pacing in front of him.  
  
“Alpha Winchester, Omega Milton said you weren’t home much, always gone. Where were you?”  
  
“Either practice of out of town for a game”  
  
“Just for things to be clear, what is it that you do Alpha Winchester?”  
  
“I’m a pro Football player. Safety for the Dallas Cowboys” Bobby nodded and continued pacing before addressing Dean again.  
  
“So you were working, making that money Omega Milton enjoys spending”  
  
“Yeah”  
  
“In the prenups, it clearly states you are not obligated to give Omega Milton any money. Even though he is fighting for at least half of your estate, you have given him an option of taking ten thousand a month for five years, it's very generous of you, may I ask why?” Bobby knew very well Castiel had been the one to suggest it but the court didn’t have to know that.  
  
“I’m not heartless, he would have no other income and I don’t see him getting a job” A few laughs sounded in the court. Dean saw Hunter snort and had to try not to smile himself.  
  
“Can you tell the court what happened the night your pup, Hunter, came to get you after witnessing Omega Milton having sexual relations with another Omega in your house?”  
  
Dean sighed. “Hunter and I were watching movies in the theater room in the basement. Pup asked if he could get a soda and I said yes. A few minutes later he came rushing in to get me, looking completely shocked and I’ve never been so worried. I um, I was still really knew to being a Dad and still am but I was really worried looking at him with his wide eyes. He took me to the stairs and then I heard Michael moaning. I told Hunter to go back to the theater room and not come out till I went to get him. I went upstairs and just saw Michael having sex with a friend of ours, an Omega.” Whispers erupted.  
  
“And how did you feel seeing this?”  
  
“In the beginning I was pissed, but then I wasn’t, I just didn’t care. I know how messed up that sounds but I didn’t. Michael and I have never loved each other and in that moment, with my pup in my life and his Mama back in my life, they were all I could think about” Dean said honestly, his green eyes finding Castiel’s bright blues looking at him with a soft smile.  
  
“Omega Novak, your pup’s Mama”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“No further questions” Bobby said as he sat down.  
  
Gordon stood and buttoned up the one button on his suit jacket.  
  
“Alpha Winchester, have you cheated on Omega Milton? I mean it's quite clear Omega Milton has, but what about you?”  
  
Dean flexed his jaw. “Yes”  
  
Gordon made a mock shocked face. Dean wanted to punch him.  
  
“How many times?”  
  
“Twice”  
  
“I see and was it with different lovers?”  
  
“The same one”  
  
“Oh yes, Omega Novak, your pup’s Mama”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Were you aware that Omega Milton had seen you?”  
  
“No, he didn’t mention it”  
  
“Ah, well, I believe the following morning you had your maid give him the divorce papers which were already signed by you” Castiel and Dean locked eyes. Michael had seen them when they slept together on Hunter’s birthday.  
  
“I guess some would call this an eye for an eye. Omega Milton says the ending of your marriage and you filing for a mating annulment is only because Omega Novak has come back into your life with your pup”  
  
“There’s many other reasons but yes, Castiel and Hunter in my life has made me push for a new life”  
  
“And this is why you are also asking for the Mating Annulment, even though this will look very bad for you”  
  
“I understand that yes”  
  
“You’re willing to possibly cripple your public image and basically be ‘black labeled’ for what exactly?”  
  
Dean took a breath and made a point to look at Michael. “I’m not saying this to hurt you” He started and then looked at his beautiful Castiel. “I’ll do whatever I have to, to mate and marry the only Omega I have ever and will ever love” The courtroom started to get loud again.  
  
“Quiet!” The Judge ordered and hit her mallet.  
  
“What happens if you don’t get the annulment?” Gordon asked.  
  
“Mr.Walker you know better then to ask questions pertaining to another hearing. Do not make me repeat myself”  
  
“Yes Judge, my apologies. I’ll retrieve the question. No further questions”  
  
The hearing wrapped up quickly after that. Beta Judge Donna Hanscum came back with a decision.  
  
“In conclusion to this final Divorce Hearing between Omega Milton and Alpha Winchester, the judgement is quite clear and simple. There is obviously no love lost between both parties and with Alpha Winchester already having placed a generous offer for a peaceful settlement for alimony, I see no reason to demand any more than the amount of ten thousand dollars a month for five years and find it to be more than sufficient.”  
  
Michael looked about ready to object but his lawyers stopped him.  
  
“Alpha Winchester and Omega Milton, I hear by find you both officially divorced individuals.” The Judge hit her mallet. “Have a nice day” She finished with a bright smile, making Michael hate her even more as he watched her bounce out of her chair and exit the courtroom.  
  
“Yes!” Dean yelled and jumped over the small banister and hugged Castiel, picking him up and kissing him while Hunter cheered.  
  
Next, they had to get through the annulment.  
  
  


**#####**

 

“Harder...ye...ahh...yes…” The Omega whined.

Dean had Castiel bent over the back of the sofa, thrusts hard and fast, loving the gasped out cries the Omega let out at every punched out moan.

Hunter was at school and as Castiel was cleaning the living room, Dean had found himself rock hard in his jeans as the Omega had bent over to pick up toys the pup had left by the coffee table and then the Alpha had been on him. Holding him, his back flushed against his chest. Dean’s hands slipped under the Omega’s t-shirt, one hand went for a nipple while the other had unbuckled his jeans.

It hadn’t taken long after that for the Alpha to rid them both of their clothes and had his hands all over the Omega’s body, caressing and kneading. His lips kissed and licked, nipped loving bites everywhere he could, needing to leave evidence the Omega was his, wanting to mark him any way he could.

Castiel arched against him, seeking his every touch and shivered in Dean’s grasp as the Alpha slid into him, snarling against his neck and started a harsh and deep pace.

It was primal and dominating and Castiel felt his Alpha’s need to claim him. They were so close and yet they still couldn’t mate and the Alpha’s frustration was very clear.

The Omega had a white knuckle grip on the back of the sofa as he moaned and panted. Dean was having him hard and fast and was angled just right, slamming repeatedly into his pleasure spot and his whole body was trembling he could barely take in a breath at Dean’s blinding thrusts.

Dean barely heard Castiel’s cry, too far gone in the pleasure he was feeling, but he felt the Omega’s release as his walls tightened on the side of painful around him and Dean growled and let out a sharp yelp as he came in a rush, his whole body spasm at the shear force.

He slumped over Castiel’s pliant and spent body, kissing his skin wherever his lips landed.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No… just surprised” Castiel huffed, completely exhausted.

Dean carefully pulled out and wiped himself and Castiel’s ass and mess with his discarded t-shirt before he sat down on the sofa and pulled the Omega onto his lap.  
  
Castiel cuddled against him and they kissed leisurely and sweetly, nuzzling and sharing playful nips.

 

**#####**

 

It had only been a week since the Divorce had been final and today the Mating Annulment started. Castiel was a nervous wreck. He had to testify and Hunter would have to as well. But Bobby had explained that Mating Annulments were different then Divorce proceeding.

They would all be sitting around a large round table with the Judge. There would be Dean, Hunter, John, Michael and himself would be there, seated with the Judge.

Bobby had mentioned that there would be a chance that Mary would be asked to attend but the Judge might also accept the disposition from John and Mary’s Annulment instead. Castiel was hoping for the later. He didn’t think he could deal with Mary Winchester during such an important day.

He was terrified and filled with horrible thoughts of what ifs. If Dean wasn’t granted the Annulment, it wouldn’t be the end of the world, he knew that, but his wolf and Dean’s wolf were getting restless and it wasn’t a question of just wanting to mate anymore but a need. A pure white and passion filled need.

And if Dean and he ‘accidentally’ did mate without the Annulment… it wasn’t something that was accepted and was punishable by jail time. It was viewed in bad taste and an insult to the actual act of mating.

He slid his hands down his lavender quarter sleeved blouse, looking at himself in the mirror. He was scared and tried so hard not to show it, to stay strong but he was getting tired of always being strong. He felt like he and Dean had been fighting forever to be together… he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He and Dean were a family with their pup finally, yet the fear of not being able to mate his Alpha was gripping his heart tightly.

He finished applying his mascara and lips gloss before slipping his feet into his favorite black ballet slippers. They made his feet look small which he liked while the tan capri pants he wore made his legs look longer.

He took one last look at himself before taking a shaky breath and left the bathroom.

**#**

Dean was pacing the foyer. Hunter was sitting in the living room, ready to go and watching cartoons. Today was nerve racking and he needed to be strong for Castiel and their pup. His wolf wanted to grab Castiel, pin him and claim… so much so that when they laid together Dean had to take sleeping pills to make sure his wolf just didn’t cake over in the middle of the night, surrounded by the Omega’s amazing scent and bit him.

He found himself so angry with his mother for what she had done, but mostly with himself. He felt he hadn’t done enough during those five years when he was looking for Cas… but also the fact that his mother had been overlooking everything he was doing to find Castiel well, it wasn’t hard to figure out she had made sure to keep him far from where the Omega had been the whole time.

He remembered the mating with Michael… everything had felt wrong. His wolf had basically gone dormant unless he was on the field playing, then his Alpha wolf came out to chase and hit, but around Michael his wolf was rarely if ever responsive. And then Castiel was back in his life and everything inside of him woke with a fierce want and need for the Omega.

He was scared, he was. Castiel was everything to him, ever since they had met at thirteen… Dean snorted and looked over at his pup who was lost in Looney Tunes on TV. His Mama and himself had met and fallen in love when they were just one year older than Hunter and he wondered if his pup would find his true mate as early as he had. Castiel was sure that Hunter would present as an Alpha by next year.

“Dean?” The Alpha looked up to find the Omega coming down the stairs towards him and damn… Castiel always had and still took his breath away every time he set his green eyes on him. Light purple or ‘lavender’ the Omega called it, looked great on his love. “Are we all ready?”

“Yeah” Dean couldn’t look away from him as the Omega reached the floor and stepped towards him, Dean took him in his arms, needing to calm his nerves and buried his nose in his exquisite neck and inhaled deeply and the Omega wrapped his arms around him and held him just as tightly.

They were both surprised when Hunter wrapped his arms around them both. Dean looked down and picked up his pup.

“I’m too big for that!” Hunter cried making his father laugh.

“You are still tiny to me and I can still pick you up”

“That’s cause you and uncle Sam are giants Dad”

Dean laughed. He and Sam were both 6’4” and Dean had no doubt Hunter would be as big. Dean’s growth spurt had hit him when he was fifteen. Castiel had teased him forever about it till he pinned the Omega down, the moment had quickly turn intense and that was how they had shared their first kiss.

Hunter pouted, making his Mama grab his face and peppered it with kisses, making the pup growl in irritation, while Dean held him captive for the assault.

Finally Dean put his pup down who glared at them both and wiped his face making his parents laugh.

“Come on, we don’t want to be late” Castiel said ushering the pup out the front door, only for Dean to reach out and gently grabbed his elbow.

Bright blue eyes looked up at Dean confused till the Alpha kissed him deeply. “I love you” He said as they pulled away and Castiel tried his best to stay strong.

“I love you too”

**#**

Castiel was thankful that the Annulment date hadn’t been allowed to be public knowledge and there were no reporters hounding them as the made their way into the courthouse. The halls were busy and buzzing with the usual craziness of a regular day for the place.

Dean ushered his pup and Omega into the Judge’s chamber they had been assigned to and quickly spotted Bobby and John, both dressed in suits, Bobby in a dark charcoal while John looked handsome in a deep marine blue.

“Hey, look-” Bobby didn’t have time to warn them as Mary Campbell along with her lawyer rounded the corner from an off site room and spotted them.

“Dean, you look horrible. Isn’t your mutt taking proper care of you?” Mary snarled, gaining a giggle from Michael who was already seated at the large round table with his lawyer Gordon.

Castiel instinctively held Hunter tightly against him and hid behind Dean. He didn’t care how cowardly he looked, Dean made him feel safe and the Alpha reached behind him to put his hand on the Omega and Castiel calmed down and looked down at his pup. Green eyes looked up at him worried and Castiel smiled warmly before kissing his pup’s forehead and that’s when Hunter saw his father’s arm, reaching back, holding his Mama against him and the pup took note.

The door to the Judge’s private office swung open and a Beta woman who carried herself with poise, dressed in a police uniform walked out, followed by a Beta woman with short black hair, dressed in a Judge’s robe.

“I’m Officer Harvelle, this it Beta Judge Jody Mills, please be seated.”

Everyone sat and the Judge looked around the table. “Good morning, before we start I will explain the proceedings. Omega Winchester, I understand you and Alpha Campbell had an annulment months ago, this hearing will be very different because of the implications. You will each answer me as honestly as possible and will each share your answers, uninterrupted. This is a Mating Annulment Hearing and I do not take these lightly.

Mating is a connecting of two people, it is meant to be deeper than love...it connects souls. It creates a bond. It's the Alpha who's in charge and its the Alpha who is expected to lead and care for his or her Omega. An Alpha is only at their best when their Omega is happy. The essence brings the two closer than anything, they should be able to know how the other feels by scent alone. It's the Omega's job to love, support emotionally and physically for his Alpha so breaking a bond is very difficult when it is already establish.

Now, there are special cases such as this one. I understand this was an arranged mating, basically a forced one which is wrong in every way and I understand that blame fall of you Alpha Campbell.”

Mary squirmed in her chair and snubbed her nose and looked away. Judge Mills resisted the urge to roll her eyes and placed her attention on Michael.

“Omega Milton, do you remember the mating?” Castiel covered Hunter’s ears, he did not want his pup hearing this. Officer Harvelle smirked at the gesture, having to look away not to laugh at the pup’s frustrated face.

“Not really… it was our wedding night and I was a bit drunk” The blonde Omega admitted.

“And you Alpha Winchester?” The Beta Judge looked at Dean expectantly.

Dean looked uncomfortable and glanced at Castiel, who gave him a reassuring smile that it was ok, he understood. “I um… it didn’t feel right… Michael didn’t smell right-”

“Excuse me!?” Michael barked.

Dean sighed and rubbed his face when Castiel gently put his hand on his arm, calming Dean right away who gave him a thankful glance. Both being watched by the Judge and the Officer. “I’m not trying to insult you. It- I mean, none of it felt right”

“Omega Milton, the following morning did you feel any differently?”

“Besides the hangover and pain from the bloody neck? No” Michael huffed and crossed his arms.

The Judge nodded and wrote something down on the file in front of her.

“Alpha Winchester, it is my understanding you pushed the mating back, five years actually. Why?” The Judge asked, her light brown eyes looking over Castiel who was petting his pup’s hair into place.

“I um, I wasn’t happy with the arranged marriage and mating. I was young and in love with someone else. I was looking for my ex that had suddenly disappeared.” Dean admitted, making Castiel look at him. Dean reached over and took his hand in his, kissing his knuckles, making the Omega blush.

“Alpha Campbell, you knew your son was involved with Omega Novak, why did you arrange the mating with another Omega?”

Mary arched a brow and spared a glance at Dean and Castiel. “Castiel is nothing but a mutt. He was adopted, his own parents didn’t want him and I didn’t want him to mix into my blood line, soiling the Winchester legacy.” She started. Dean wanted to slap her but his attention was taken back by Castiel when he felt the Omega’s insecurity and hurt from her words in his scent and pulled the Omega against him while Hunter openly glared at Mary for insulting his Mama.

”My father had mentioned a good family, the Miltons and they had an Omega of the same age as Dean and we agreed he would be worthy of Dean. So we set up the arrangement”

“What happened on that day Omega Novak came to see your son? That day he disappeared?”

Mary fixed her bracelet and looked up at the Judge. “He came to see Dean, but my son wasn’t home. I told him that he and Dean could no longer see each other. That was it”

Castiel was about to interrupt when the Judge held her hand up to him, stopping him from doing so.

“Well, there is quite a lot of evidence that shows you threatened and terrorized Omega Novak as well as sent payments to him.”

“You can’t possibly believe him Judge”

“Omega Novak hasn’t said a word yet. I’m taking this from your Divorce and Mating Annulment disposition. There’s even a witness that saw you and heard you threatened Omega Novak moments after giving birth to your grand pup”

“You were there!?” Dean was livid and was about to fly out of his chair when Castiel placed his hand on the Alpha’s shoulder. Dean growled at his mother, eyes Alpha red and stayed seated and turned to bury his nose in Castiel’s neck, letting the Omega’s sunflower scent calm him as Castiel silently cooed at him.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about” Mary said, fixing her hair.

Judge Mills arched a brow and sat up straighter. “Let her in” She said, motioning to Officer Harvelle.

The Officer went to a side door and let in a woman with a long braid and a gentle smile aimed at Castiel.

Dean looked at his Omega’s bright blue eyes as recognition hit him and tears pulled in his eyes. “You… you’re the nurse that was there… you wouldn’t leave me even when Mary had demanded everyone out” Castiel couldn’t believe it. He had never seen that nurse after that day, yet had never been so grateful of a stranger's kindness and had never forgotten her. He had been so scared and she had stayed, defying Mary’s orders, stayed and made sure he and Hunter had been safe.

“I’m so happy to see you’re alright. And Hunter, when I last saw you, you only weighed ten pounds! You’ve grown to be a very handsome little pup!” The nurse said with a bright smile.

Castiel stood and immediately went to hug her. “I don’t even know your name”

“Just call me Peggy” Castiel nodded and hugged her again.

“I appreciate you being here and giving me your disposition Beta Peggy, thank you” Judge Mills said, motioning for Peggy to sit down and give her version of what had happened. “Could you tell us what you had witnessed that day pup Novak was born?”

The nurse nodded and took a deep breath. “Castiel had just given birth to his pup. I was the one to cut the umbilical cord then wash and weighed Hunter before inking his tiny foot and stamp his birth certificate with it. He was fussy, wanting his Mama and I quickly brought him to Castiel, telling him he had a son.” She started, smiling at Castiel and Hunter, watching Dean kiss Castiel’s temple. “Then this woman-”

“Alpha Campbell?”

“Yes, Alpha Campbell pushed her way into the delivery room, demanding everyone to get out. She was angry and radiated hatred as she went straight towards Mama and pup and Castiel looked terrified and I just couldn’t leave the too young Mama. He was vulnerable and this Alpha coming at him didn’t sit well with me so I stayed. Alpha Campbell didn’t notice me then and she proceeded to threatened Castiel” A low growl could be heard from Dean and Castiel caressed his cheek, calming him.

“Beta Peggy, do you remember what Alpha Campbell had said?”

“Yes, she said she had been keeping an eye on him, and called the pup a runt. She said that if he made any attempts at contacting Dean, which I had guessed was the pup’s father, that she would take away the pup and make sure Castiel never saw him again.”

“Was there anything else?”

“Right before she left, she told him not to dare give the pup the Winchester name. That’s when she saw me, glared and left”

Judge Mills nodded after writing her notes down. “Thank you so much for your time Beta Peggy” She said dismissing the good woman. Officer Harvelle escorted the nurse out and returned to the Judge’s side.

“I can’t believe you” Dean growled looking at his mother.

“I just don’t understand you Mary, how could you do this…” John said, still feeling the pain rolling off his son who was clearly hurt.

Hunter looked at his father and then up at his Mama who had tears in his eyes and the Omega nodded. Hunter slid off his chair and went to his father. Dean stopped growling and looked down at his worried pup and took his twelve year old and sat him on his lap, hugging and scenting him.

“Alpha Winchester, you mentioned you had searched for Omega Novak for five years. Did Omega Milton know?”

“No”

“Who did know you were looking for him?”

“My mother and my father” Dean answered, burying his nose in Hunter’s soft hair.

Judge Mills looked over at Mary. “Alpha Campbell, you knew your son was looking for Omega Novak, and you clearly knew where he had been all along, so you made sure your son never found him, correct?”

Mary huffed and snubbed her nose. “I had to make sure that mutt and his runt stayed out of our lives. Michael was much better suited”

“You are not the one to decide who your son chooses to be with. As a mother you should want him to be happy regardless of his choice. Instead you ruined three lives for years from being happy. That of your son Alpha Winchester, Omega Novak as well as Omega Milton’s”

“I did what I thought was right and I won’t apologize for doing what I did!” Mary growled.

“Alpha Campbell, you are dismissed from this hearing. I have all I need from you” The Beta Judge announced, not bothering to look at the blonde Alpha as Officer Harvelle motioned for her and her lawyer to follow her out.

Mary said nothing else, her green eyes lingered on John however, watching him shyly smile at Bobby Singer who was whispering something into his ear and she clenched her jaw, straightened her suit jacket and walked away with her head held high, her lawyer at her heels.

“Omega Winchester, I would like for you to tell me how you found out about Omega Novak and pup Novak and how you went about telling Alpha Winchester”

John took a deep breath as Bobby rubbed his back to soothe him, being around Mary always took so much out of him, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. Dean didn’t blame him, he knew that, but it didn’t make it any easier, he felt like a fool. All those years Castiel and his grandpup had been right under his nose and he just went on with his life like nothing.

“I um, it was purely by chance. Mary had always taken care of our finances and she had happened to let our bank account open on the computer when I saw the transfers. They went back for years and I called our bank. They told me it went to an account of a bank not even thirty minutes from us…” John tried to keep his tears from falling as Bobby cooed at him. Dean looked at him sadly, knowing how guilty his father felt. “Again, it was pure luck, that the day I went to that bank was the day Castiel was there. I saw him with his pup and Hunter looks so much like Dean and my heart sank, because I knew then what Mary had done… I took a video of Castiel and Hunter. The following weekend was when Dean and Michael came to visit. This was all in Kansas. I showed the video to Dean”

“Alright, I think we should take a short thirty minute break, there’s a hot dog vendor down the hall if the pup is hungry” The Beta Judge said as she stood and then disappeared into her office.

“I will come let you all know when to come back in, don’t go far” Officer Harvelle told them, the older woman had a stern no nonsense look about her.

Castiel and Dean waited for Michael and his lawyer Gordon to exit first but followed them out.

“Mama can I get a hot dog?” Hunter asked, already eyeing the food cart.

“Yes baby”

“I’ll go get it, do you want anything?” Dean asked.

“No, thank you” Dean kissed him and headed towards the cart.

The hallway was ridiculously busy with people coming and going in all directions. Castiel kept Hunter against him while he held himself against the wall to stay out of anyone’s way. Michael was directly across from him on the other side of the hall, talking with Gordon.

**#**

“Did you tell Gadreel and Raphael what I need them to do?” Judge Mills asked.

“Yes, you should see them in just a few minutes” Officer Ellen Harvelle said, smirking as she got comfortable next to the Judge as they watched the TV screen, seeing the hallway from the security camera Judge Jody Mills had installed for this very reason. A test she conducted on people asking for Mating Annulments.

The Camera was directly in the middle and over the food cart which was at the far end of the hallway. She could clearly see Alpha Winchester at the counter placing an order. On the left several feet away from him was Omega Novak and their pup while Omega Milton was across to the right, about the same distance from Alpha Winchester.

“There they are” Harvelle said, pointing out follow officers Gadreel and Raphael in plain civilian clothing. Raphael headed straight for Omega Milton, bumping into him hard and grabbed his arm.

The Judge watched carefully, Alpha Winchester didn’t even budge, his attention was still fully on the sales rep. The Beta’s brown eyes then looked at Omega Milton who had shoved off Raphael who was walking away and the Omega never even looked in the Alpha’s direction, he never even seeked Winchester out.

Interesting.

Gadreel then headed straight for Omega Novak and the Judge could see the Omega looked right at Gadreel who went right for him and within seconds, Alpha Winchester spun around and saw the man’s hand on Castiel and their pup pushing at the man to let his Mama go. Dean roared and Judge Mills flinched at the sheer ferocity of it, making the camera rattle as the Alpha took off and was on Gadreel in seconds.

Alpha Winchester speared Gadreel, knocking the undercover Officer out cold.

“I think you should have put into consideration that Alpha Winchester is an NFL player…” Harvelle said as she cringe in sympathy pain for officer Gadreel.

“Yes… I forgot about that” The Judge admitted but she continued to watch. Alpha Winchester was in full hulk mode, red eyes flashing.

She watched as Omega Novak whined and the Alpha turned to him, leaving the unconscious man on the floor where a crowd was gathering and went straight to the Omega and pup. They both buried their noses in each other’s necks and nuzzled each other. The pup was practically squashed between them.

“Alright, I saw what I needed, let them back in and get Gadreel medical attention” Judge Mills said, trying not to roll her eyes at Harvelle’s smirk.

**#**

“Are you ok? Did he hurt you?” Dean couldn’t believe someone had been brazen enough to grab Castiel like that, in a court house!

“I’m ok Alpha” Bright blue eyes looked up at him, happy and loving. The Omega radiated contentedness as Dean firmly circled his arms around him and wrapped him in safety, making the Omega nuzzle his chest.

“Mama!” Hunter was pushing between them, looking angry and showing teeth.

“Woah pup, calm down” Dean said looking at his little pup who was still barring his teeth and hissing at the unconscious man on the floor.

Dean squatted down and looked at his pup, Hunter’s eyes were reflecting red and slowly returning to green as he calmed down.

Castiel covered his mouth in shock, his pup was showing physical signs of presenting as an Alpha. The Omega quickly hugged his pup. “My little protector”

Dean smiled. His pup having his Mama in danger had brought out Alpha traits and Dean was ecstatic as he watched Castiel peppering the pup’s face with kisses.

Hunter was too overwhelmed to grumble about the kisses he was getting. Everything inside his body had hummed ‘protect!Omega!protect!Mama!’ and he felt himself get hot and angry and he could have sworn he had felt and heard a growl coming from inside of him. He suddenly felt a bit scared and pushed from his Mama and looked up at his father with frightened green eyes.

The Alpha saw those big confused apple green eyes looking at him and he smiled reassuringly at his pup. “Your wolf is waking up pup, you’ll be presenting soon and it's clear you’ll be an Alpha”

Hunter took a moment to absorb the information and then looked back up at his parents, both smiling at him, radiating love and safety. “I’m going to be an Alpha like you Dad?”

“Yup, just like me”

Hunter hugged his father, burying his face in his stomach and let all his fear and confusion out. Dean hugged his pup as best as he could as Castiel petted the pup’s hair, his little one completely shocked by the news.

Dean looked over and saw Officer Harvelle motioning for them to come back into the chamber while paramedics arrived to tend to the slowly coming too man on the floor.

“Hunter? Are you ok baby?” Castiel asked, kneeling next to his pup. Slowly after rubbing his face against his father once more he turned to face his Mama. Tears wiped away and a red sniffling nose made the Omega worry and he reached up to caressed his pup’s cheek.

“I’m ok… it was just scary… I heard and felt a growl inside of me and all I could hear was ‘protect Mama’” Hunter tried to explain.

“Its normal baby. You’re going to be an Alpha, and Alphas protect Omegas like me” Hunter gave a smile and hugged his Mama. “You scared the man away and saved me baby, I’m so proud of you”

“Mama? Will I roar like Dad? That was awesome” Dean snorted, at least his pup thought he was cool.

Castiel laughed, Dean did have a very powerful and strong roar, the walls had shook. “I have no doubt you will baby” Hunter turned to his father as they started towards the chamber door.

“Will you teach me Dad?”

“Of course”

They sat back down in their seats at the huge round table as the Beta Judge stepped out of her chambers and sat in her seat with Officer Harvelle next to her.

“Alpha Winchester, that was quite a take down” The Judge said, a smirk playing on her lips.

Dean groaned. “He touched my Omega, am I in trouble for defending my family? I didn’t hurt him too badly” He didn’t feel like going to jail today.

Castiel placed his hand on his lap and Dean immediately linked their hands together.

“No, you’re not in trouble. It was a test actually”

“A test? What about the guy that touched me?” Michael demanded, feeling left out and pouted.

“I don’t understand” Castiel said, his hand warm in Dean’s while Hunter started to scent his other hand.

“Mama my nose feels funny”

Dean frowned. “You’re test, I’m guessing was to see our natural reactions?” He said to the Judge as he reached for Hunter to come to him.

“Yes”

“Well it also pushed our pup into presenting early” He said to her at he grabbed Hunter’s face. “Hunter do you feel like you need to sneeze and then something smells really good or really bad?”

“Yeah” the pup frowned, wrinkling his nose.

“Dean?” Castiel was worried, his scent took on a scared tint and the pup’s head suddenly snapped up and stared at his Mama with wide eyes.

“Mama! your scent is changing!”

“Pup’s Alpha nose is coming in. His senses are changing” Dean said with a smirk as the pup started sniffing at them.

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting that.” The Judge said, watching the pup sniff at his parents. “Omega Novak I just have one question for you”

Castiel tried to give the Judge his attention while Hunter started scenting his neck and hair. “You smell like flowers Mama”

The Judge smirked while Officer Harvelle snorted, watching the pup go back and forth between his parents. The pup had always been able to tell his parents scents, but with his Alpha wolf waking up inside of him , his senses were much stronger and he had to learn to adjust.

“This is a delicate question” The Judge warned.

“I understand”

“Has Alpha Winchester been the only one you have ever been intimate with?” Castiel blushed furiously as Michael, John, Bobby and Dean all looked at him. He quickly averted his eyes to watch Hunter now sniffing at his grandpa John’s neck.

“Yes” Dean’s eyes widened as Castiel kept his gaze away from him.

“That’s what I thought. I'd like to show you the test and then I will give you my decision.”

“You smell weird” Hunter’s voice suddenly sounded as all eyes landed on the pup who was standing by Michael who growled at him and crossed his arms over his chest annoyed.

“Hunter come here” John called and the pup went and sat next to him, feeling antsy and finding it hard to sit still.

“Cas?” Dean was looking at the Omega with his eyes filled with emotions he couldn’t name.

Castiel couldn’t really look at him, he felt a bit embarrassed. “I couldn’t…” Just the thought of having anyone else touch him had always made him feel wrong, all he had ever wanted was Dean and when it had come obvious Dean was gone… he was never able to desire anyone else.

Guilt gripped Dean like a vice and his scent turned sour. Castiel looked up at him quickly and he surged forward and hugged the Alpha tightly. Dean hated himself, Cas had been loyal to him and had never let another touch him and Dean wanted to scream.

“Alpha Winchester, I believe it's safe to say the circumstances weren’t your fault. You laid with your husband, you shouldn’t feel guilty about that.” The Judge said as she watched the Alpha bury his nose in the crook of the Omega’s neck.

The couple clearly needed a moment. Judge Mills looked over at Michael. “Omega Milton, did you have anything to say on this Annulment before I make my ruling?”

“Yes, I don’t want this annulment, just like I didn’t want the divorce” He spat.

The Judge sighed and looked over at Officer Harvelle, who quickly went to the desk behind them and grabbed a remote, handing it to the Judge.

“I’d like all of you to see this, so you may all understand my decision”

A large flat screen TV was mounted on the left wall and she turned it on. The view of the security camera in the hall above the food cart showed a clear view of Dean talking to the sales rep and behind him on the left was Castiel and Hunter and on the right behind Dean was Michael. John and Bobby were no where on the video.

“Please just watch the events”

Judge Mills pressed play. “Watch as Omega Milton is assaulted first… no reaction from Alpha Winchester and Omega Milton does not seek Alpha Winchester either. Now watch as Omega Novak gets assaulted…” The camera rattled as Dean’s roar came over the speakers and then tackled the guy. “Alpha Winchester’s reaction is immediate… Omega Novak calls out to you and...there” She paused the video as Dean reached Castiel.

The Judge turned to face them. Michael was pale and on the verge of tears. “Our marriage and mating meant nothing” He growled, radiating anger and despair.

“Sadly, I agree. Its obvious as day, you two are already mated. You’ve bonded with each other, the only thing missing is the bite mark. So it is my ruling that the Mating of Alpha Winchester and Omega Milton is hereby annulled. You are all dismissed”

Michael bolted from the room with Gordon at his heels.

Hunter sneezed and went to bury his nose in his Mama’s side. “You ok baby?”

“My head hurts from all these weird smells…”

“Yeah you’ll have that for a day or two pup” Dean told him, gaining a frustrated growl from his son and Dean couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable that was.

“So..” John came and put his arm around Dean and walked ahead of everyone else, gaining a confused look from Dean. “Sense you are able to mate now, Hunter can stay at my house tonight, I’m sure you two have a lot to talk about” Dean blushed.

“Um yeah, that’d be great.” Then Dean stopped and looked at his father’s face. “No hanky panky at your house then, I’m not making him leave one house not to see his parents go at it to dramatize him permanently by seeing or hearing his grandpa go at it either!”

“Hush! Of course not. Bobby won’t be spending the night tonight. We already talked about it”

“Mhhm” Dean just looked at his father knowingly. The Omega was glued to the old gruffy Alpha.

“Ok fine, we'll just cuddle, I swear it. I just want to give you and Castiel some time alone”

“‘Fine”

They stared at each other for a minute before bursting into laughter.

 

**#####**

 

Hunter had just left with his grandpa and Dean was all over his Omega on the sofa, devouring his mouth, his right hand already groping the beauty’s perfect ass, making him whimper and arched up against the Alpha, feeling his hardness for him and Dean growled at the friction. When Castiel exposed his neck to him, Dean’s Alpha red eyes widened and he bared his teeth.

Castiel suddenly shoved him off, and got off the sofa looking at a very confused Alpha with gold Omega eyes. He let out a growling mewl and took off upstairs running.

The Alpha roared and gave chase, taking two stairs at a time and just as Castiel reached the bedroom, ripping his clothes off he mewled again, stopping the massive Alpha in his tracks, just watching the Omega with a slight tilt of the head as Castiel finished removing his clothes and the scent of his arousal and slick were strong in the room. Dean whined, taking a step towards the bed when the Omega got onto his hands and knees and presented himself, legs spread apart, back arched and ass up while looking back over his shoulder with Omega gold eyes. He mewled at the big Alpha as slick eased out of his hole and slid down his thighs.

Dean howled loud, announcing his claim and ripped his clothes off and then he was over the Omega, nude and hard and scenting his lover, his nose running over Castiel’s back, making him shiver as he reached the beauty’s neck and nipped at the nape of his neck and the Omega bared his neck to his Alpha.

Dean licked at his neck as he gripped Castiel’s hips tightly and pushed himself inside in one slow go, making the Omega gasp and arch against him.

Castiel was thankful they had made love that morning, leaving him loose enough for his Alpha to take him so quickly but still felt the sharp burn that started to dissipate as Dean started a hard and even tempered rhythm, making him grasped the bed sheets.

Dean’s hands kneaded his flesh and his mouth was all over Castiel wherever he could reached, kissing and nipping, switching between pleasure and sharp short pain from his small bites, making Castiel moan loud and wanton.

Dean couldn’t get enough, his Omega’s sunflower scent, with the ever lingering scent of having carried their pup, his pup-fat around his stomach and for Dean to know for a fact that no other had ever touched this perfect creature beneath him, that Castiel was solely HIS made him feel protective and ever so possessive of the Omega. Castiel was HIS and only HIS and everything inside of him was stimulated and the shear need to dominate and own the Omega came over him. His thrust came faster and harder and every little sound the Omega made was music to his ears, confirming over and over as Castiel cried out loud in pure pleasure as he hit the right spot inside of him repeatedly that the Omega belonged to him.

He saw the Omega grasping the bed-sheets holding on in a white knuckled grip, beautiful pink mouth open in a ‘O’, flushed cheeks and eyes closed, face in complete bliss and Dean growled and sank his teeth into Castiel’s neck, hearing the loud yelp from his lover as his hips snapped sharply against him filling him ever so fully as his knot push passed his tight hole and his essence drifted into the Omega from his seed and saliva.

Castiel screamed.

They were mated.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing 'The Would-Be Queen' for making a second manip for me which is at the end of this chapter!!
> 
> Also thank you to everyone that stuck it out and enjoyed this fic and thank you for commenting, its always appreciated!!!

  


**One Year Later**  
  
  
Dean pulled up to the house, finding it dark and quiet. His plane had landed much later than previously scheduled than what he had told his Omega.  
  
The Alpha was exhausted after being gone a few weeks, playing a hell of a season, he was tired and ready to be home for a while and just cuddle up with his Omega in his arms.  
  
He grabbed his bags from the trunk and headed into the house. He decided to leave his bags in the foyer and would deal with them in the morning. All the lights had been turned off except for a lamp in the living room.  
  
The Alpha made his way to the comfortable room and reached to turn off the light when a small box on the coffee table caught his eye. He rounded the white leather sofa and sat down, green eyes never leaving the out of place item in front of him.  
  


It was a small chest, much like the one that held all of Castiel’s video diaries of Hunter. Dean licked his lips and opened the box.

Inside he found a folded letter and the remote to their VCR with a small sticky note that said ‘press play’ and under the remote was a small DVD case with a date on it. It was dated a week ago.

Dean grabbed the letter smirking.

 

_Dear Dean,_  
_You have no idea how much I’ve wished for this moment._

_Castiel_

 

The Alpha frowned and then decided to press play on the remote. The large TV in front of him came to life and it took him a moment to realize he was looking at a sonogram.

His Omega must have found an old video of Hunter’s sonogram. Dean smiled looking at it and then the heartbeat came over the speakers and the Alpha couldn’t help the tears that swam to his eyes.

The video suddenly zoomed out and there was Castiel, his twenty nine year old Castiel, not sixteen year old Cas and Dean’s eyes widened. Castiel was smiling and in a hospital gown with his stomach showing as he sat up in the bed where the doctor was moving the wand over his gelled stomach.

_~~~ “Mama, I got a good shot!” ~~~_

That was Hunter’s voice… he was videotaping and Castiel smiled at the camera, beautiful and glowing.

_~~~ "Dean you're gonna be a daddy....again" ~~~_

The Alpha shot up from the sofa and spun around to run upstairs and stopped short.

Castiel was standing in the entryway of the living room, looking at him sleepily with a loving smile on his pretty face.

In a hazed the Alpha walked over the sofa, face in excited shock while the Omega giggled at his need to get to him by stepping on and over the furniture. Dean reached him and just sank to his knees and Castiel's lifted his sleeping shirt.

Big intense green eyes looked up at Castiel and the Omega caressed his Alpha’s face as Dean’s hand gently rubbed over Castiel’s slightly chubby stomach.

“Say hi to Summer” Castiel told him and watched Dean’s eyes widened and then filled with happy tears.

“You remembered…” Dean whispered before moving forward and kissing his lover’s stomach. When they had been younger, Dean had shared the names he had wanted for their kids. Hunter for a boy and Summer for a girl. The Alpha was so overwhelmed and overjoyed, he and Castiel were mated, Hunter had fully presented as Alpha a few months ago, the transition taking months and Dean had been able to be there for the pup’s hardest and most frustrating times, and now… now his beautiful Omega was with pup again and this time he would be there for every single second and they were having a girl…

Castiel radiated happiness and nothing but love and the slight new scent from the pup was starting to let itself be known to the Alpha as Dean nuzzles his stomach, planting sweet kisses here and there. Castiel had dreamed of being able to live this moment, to tell Dean he was going to be a father and this moment couldn’t be any more perfect. He petted his mate’s hair gently, letting the Alpha’s protective and cherishing scent engulf him, making him smile and hum contently.

Castiel had found out a few weeks ago but had wanted to be absolutely sure before he told his Alpha. When the doctor had confirmed it, Castiel had immediately when and bought a new treasure chest. He wanted to continued the box tradition with his second pup, only this time Dean would be there with him.

“I was worried about coming home so late… I missed you and Hunter so much and this…” Dean kept nuzzling and kissing his stomach. “I love this surprise” The Alpha said, now looking up at his love, smiling and he took the Omega’s left hand in his as he stayed kneeling in front of him.

“I think this is a better time than I could have ever thought up of” He said, getting something out of his pocket making the Omega look at him curiously with his big ocean blue eyes.

The Alpha retrieved a small white box from his jeans’ pocket and opened it one handed, presenting the gift to his Omega while still holding on to his left hand.  


Castiel gasped, his eyes widened at he saw the breathtaking ring. “I love you so much, will you marry me Cas?” Dean asked with a soft smile that grew wide as the Omega nodded rapidly as tears fell down his soft cheeks while his right hand covered his mouth in shock, muffling a surprised cry.

Dean slipped on the light pink diamond ring on his finger and then the Omega was in his arms, pawing and mewling, nuzzling against the Alpha, ever so happy.

Dean kissed him deeply, taking the Omega in his arms as he stood up. The kiss quickly grew heated and hungry. Castiel moaned into the kiss as Dean’s hands groped him.

“I love you, I love you Alpha” The Omega cried as Dean pushed him against the wall by the stairs and lifted him, making the Omega wrap his legs around his hips as Dean unbuckled and pushed his jeans down enough to free his cock and then carefully positioned the Omega against the wall, pushing his panties to the side and pushed himself into the tight heat. He kissed him as Castiel let out a loud breathless moan, feeling so good.

They gasped against each other’s lips, opened mouth kisses and moans with desperate pants as Dean set a deep and passionate pace. Having and claiming his Omega against the wall made him feel powerful, lifting and lowering his mate, bouncing him off his hard cock, making him sing all those pretty little sounds he loved coming out of those pretty parted pink lips. Watching his Omega’s flushed face, blue eyes dazed and lust filled, making him feel amazing. Fuck Castiel was so beautiful and perfect.

“Mine” Dean growled against him as he nip at his lower lip, pace speeding up as Castiel cried out as he came between them. Castiel’s hands held on tightly to his Alpha’s shoulders as Dean fucked him harder, almost erratically before he groaned and whimpered as he came deep into his Omega.

Castiel caressed his Alpha’s face as he panted against him till apple green loving eyes looked at him. “Omega Castiel Winchester” Dean said, making the blue eyed beauty smile brightly, nose wrinkled like Dean loved before kissing him profoundly.

 

**#####**

**Five Months later**

Michael was walking along High Park Village, needing a shopping spree and he looked up at his favorite Jimmy Choo store and headed inside. After browsing and picking up two pairs he liked, both at over seven hundred dollars each, he headed towards his favorite boutique, DVF. He spent the next two hours picking clothes and trying them on before maxing out his ex husband’s credit card he still had. When the purchase went through he smirked and wondered how long it would take for Dean to realized he still had this credit card. It had already been over a year. Granted he was careful with it, rarely going on shopping sprees like today not to raise alerts but today he couldn’t find it in him to care, wanting to stick it to his ex husband.

As he collected his shopping bags and headed towards Cafe Pacific for lunch, a news and books store caught his eye, or more specifically, this month's issue of Alpha Fitness had. Dean graced the cover in barely anything but some football gear. Michael walked up to the window to get a closer look at the magazine, appreciating how his damn ex looked amazing and read what was feature.

_NFL's Dean Winchester of the Dallas Cowboys talks Divorce, Love and Family._

Michael burst into the store and picked up the magazine, flipping it open and wanted to scream.

On a two page display was Dean with his new husband… that damn mutt Castiel who was next to him in a loving family photo with their pup Hunter. Michael glared at the picture, seeing Castiel was round and swollen with pup and one picture showing Dean kissing his large stomach lovingly. A close up picture was shown of the wedding ring, a rare stunning light pink diamond ring that cost more than Michael’s ever had.

There was also a picture of Dean looking casual and handsome in a grey henley and jeans with the interview next to it and Michael groan when he saw a small picture of him and Dean from years ago, him smiling but Dean looked miserable was compared to one of Dean now, smiling brightly with his new Omega mate and husband Castiel who was also all smiles.

He didn’t want to read the interview he didn’t need too. He shoved the magazine back where he had taken it from and stumped out of the store. His day had officially been ruined.

As he reached Cafe Pacific, there in front of the door was a group of Omegas reading and drooling over the Alpha Fitness magazine and Michael growled.  
  
He glared at the cover and spun on his heels. He needed to go home, today was enough. Karma had fun with him. Use the Alpha’s credit card you stole, let’s rub it in how happy he is without you.

 

End


End file.
